Première année : La méprisable pierre Traduction
by yashiro-san
Summary: Titre original: Year 1 : The Utterly Despicable Stone TRADUCTION, Hitsugaya Toshiro est envoyé dans le monde d'Harry Potter comme observateur. Que se passera-t-il et comment réagira-t-il aux aventures du Trio d'Or?
1. Chapter 1

Titre original : Year 1 : The Utterly Despicable Stone.

Auteur : Silvermoon42

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Humour, Aventure.

Rating : T

Spoilers : Après l'arc Aizen.

Résumé : Hitsugaya Toshiro est envoyé dans le monde d'Harry Potter comme observateur. Que se passera-t-il et comment réagira-t-il aux aventures du Trio d'Or?

Disclaimer : Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo et Jk Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Silvermoon42.

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est un crossover Bleach/Harry Potter. Vous devez savoir certaines choses avant de pouvoir lire.

1\. Quand j'écris, j'ai le premier livre d'Harry Potter à côté de moi (littéralement, je ne mens pas) et je l'utilise pour la recherche (parce que les gens prennent ça au sérieux *toux* sarcasme *toux*).

2\. L'histoire ce déroule (pour Bleach) après la défaite d'Aizen. Pour Harry Potter il s'agit du premier livre. Donc, pas de spoilers après, mais il peut y avoir des spoilers pour les choses qui ont conduites à certaines situations. Vous êtes averti.

Avertissement : Tout revient à Tite Kubo et JK Rowling. Sérieusement, ces deux là sont géniaux !

''Parler''

 _Penser_

 _''_ _Parler au zanpakuto et zanpakuto''_

 ** _''_** ** _Parler en japonais''_**

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Note de la traductrice :

Ceci est une TRADUCTION, l'histoire appartient à Silvermoon42.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas infaillible. J'ai aussi des lacunes en langue mais je vais tenter de vous fournir une bonne traduction en essayant de retranscrire un maximum les émotions présentes dans cette fiction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et merci infiniment à Silvermoon42 de m'autoriser à publier ma traduction de son incroyable récit !

* * *

 **À Soul Society**

C'était une journée d'été typique à la Soul Society. Les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel clair était d'un bleu profond et le soleil brillait. Tout était paisible les shinigamis faisaient leur travail, et pour une fois il n'y avait pas d'ennemis à combattre ou de batailles dans l'immédiat. Tout était paisible.

Malgré tout cela, Hitsugaya Toshiro était malheureux.

Le soleil brillait. Cette misérable, terrible, cruelle, boule de feu _se moquait_ de lui. Ho qu'il voulait pouvoir tout geler. Il se sentirait un peu plus heureux et aurait surement moins l'impression d'être entrain de fondre.

Ils étaient arrivés aux jours où les températures grimpaient en triplant leurs chiffres et durant lesquels sa division commençait à l'éviter activement. Tous le savaient grincheux et irritable, ce qui s'accentuait avec la chaleur, ils avaient donc décidé que le meilleur plan d'action était simplement de ne pas être autour de lui durant cette période. Il avait trouvé ça à la fois amusant et ennuyeux. Après tout, il était leur _capitaine._ Ils ne pouvaient pas l'éviter indéfiniment. Mais ça ne les avait pas empêché d'essayer.

Et donc, en ces jours misérablement chauds, Toshiro avait conclu qu'il n'y avait que peu de moyens pour lutter contre la chaleur. 1. Essayer de l'ignorer. 2. Rester chez soi et essayer de ne pas éventrer ou nuire à quiconque. 3. Geler la pièce où il se trouvait et espérer que tout aille pour le mieux.

A l'heure actuelle, il avait choisi la troisième option.

En cette chaude journée il était assis dans son bureau, comme d'habitude, entrain de faire sa paperasse, comme d'habitude, criant après sa vice-capitaine, comme d'habitude, et était en shikai, pas comme d'habitude. Le dragon de glace, beaucoup plus petit et bien moins destructeur, était recroquevillé au bord du bureau de son propriétaire et une grande partie de la pièce était recouverte d'une fine couche de glace. Les seules exceptions étant les bureaux, les chaises, les canapés, les portes et un petit chemin menant du bureau à la porte avait été construit sur le sol. Parfait.

Les premières fois qu'il avait fait ça, les gens avaient afflués dans son bureau pour profiter du froid. Il s'en était vite lassé et avait commencé à régulièrement baisser la température en dessous de zéro, aussi ils avaient dû fuir avant de finir avec des gelures. Les seules personnes ayant la permission de rester étaient Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki et les personnes en relation avec le travail. Il avait permit à Rukia de rester car il savait qu'elle supportait aussi mal la chaleur que lui. Ce qui était, il faut le dire, horrible.

Il était également devenu très réticents à quitter son bureau, car la chaleur venait le frapper plus vite que la lumière, et son irritation fut donc compréhensible quand un papillon des enfers entra dans son bureau d'un tintement joyeux. Il plissa les yeux et Hyorinmaru leva la tête en réponse à ses pensées. '' _Dois-je le détruire, maître ?''_ A-t-il demandé.

'' _Non,''_ Soupira silencieusement Toshiro en levant une main pour que le papillon puisse se poser. '' _Je n'aurais peut-être pas à me lever.''_

''Capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro de la dixième division, vous êtes convoqué au bureau du capitaine en chef immédiatement.''

Le papillon décolla, comme conscient de la soudaine envie meurtrière du capitaine.

Avec un soupir Toshiro se leva et attacha son épée à son dos, à nouveau scellée sous sa forme habituelle. Heureusement la glace resterait pendant un certain temps avant de fondre. Décidé à en finir aussi vite que possible il shunpota jusqu'à la première division et frappa à la porte avant d'être reçu. Il s'inclina brièvement devant le capitaine en chef. '' Vous m'avez appelé, '' Fit-il poliment.

''Oui, je l'ai fait. Je vous remercie d'être venu. Je sais combien vous détestez la chaleur.'' Sa voix était emplie d'une certaine sympathie et Toshiro se demanda soudain si le commandant détestait l'hiver. Si oui, il trouvait ça triste. Incroyablement triste.

''Ce n'est rien, monsieur.''

''Oui. J'ai une mission pour vous. Voici le dossier.'' Toshiro avança et accepta l'épais dossier. ''Ce sera assez long, vous devez aller dans le monde des vivants en Angleterre, plus précisément dans une école de magie.''

Toshiro leva un sourcil. ''Magie, monsieur ?'' Il ne pouvait pas retenir l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

''Oui.'' Affirma le commandant en hochant la tête. ''Le shinigami local a reçu ce qu'il n'a pu d'écrire que comme un ''sort''. Votre mission est de savoir si oui ou non les sorciers sont une menace pour nous.''

''Bien monsieur.'' Affirma Toshiro, mais le ton qu'il avait utilisé laissait clairement entendre qu'il avait un avis à ce sujet, mais était incertain. Le capitaine en chef l'interpela.

''Qui a-t-il ?''

'' Comment ce fait-il que nous n'ayons pas remarqué ces sorciers avant ?''

''La communauté des sorciers est très douée pour garder leur existence secrète. Apparemment, même les humains normaux ne connaissent pas leur existence.''

''Monsieur.''

''Encore une chose.'' Reprit le commandant en regardant le capitaine dans les yeux. ''Cette mission se déroulera sur toute l'année scolaire.''

''Une année !'' La première pensée de Toshiro fut son bureau débordant littéralement de paperasse inachevée que Rangiku ne ferait sans doute pas. ''Mais monsieur, pourquoi…''

''Il n'y a pas de meilleure façon de se renseigner sur une société que d'assister à son enseignement. Ainsi vous serez un étudiant transféré du Japon. Cependant vous pourrez revenir pour les vacances.''

''Bien, monsieur. Quand dois-je partir ?''

En disant cela un hibou brun vola vers lui, formant un cercle autour de lui, avant de déposer une lettre à ses pieds et de s'en aller. Curieux, Toshiro la ramassa et découvrit une épaisse enveloppe de parchemin jaunâtre avec des mots écrits à l'encre vert émeraude. Il lui fallu un instant avant de s'adapter à l'écriture car elle était rédigée en anglais.

 **Mr.**

 **Première division**

 **Bureau**

 **Seireitei**

 **Soul Society.**

Toshiro fronça les sourcils, quelque peu gêné du degré de précision de l'adresse. Il leva les yeux vers le commandant en chef, qui reprit : ''ça vient de l'école des sorciers. Vous devez partir demain matin à huit heures du Senkaimon principal. Les détails sont dans votre dossier de mission. Lisez-les aujourd'hui.''

''Oui monsieur.'' Il passa le dossier et l'enveloppe dans sa main gauche et s'inclina. ''Si c'est tout, je vais aller commencer la lecture du dossier.''

''C'est tout. Bonne chance.''

''Je vous remercie.'' Sur ces mots Toshiro quitta le commandant.

* * *

Une fois son capitaine parti Matsumoto s'était empressée d'appeler tous ses amis de beuverie, qui se précipitèrent pour profiter d'une pièce froide et de saké. La fête battait son plein quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix en colère cria bruyamment : '' SORTEZ !''

Les traitres ont alors laissé Matsumoto seule pour faire face à la fureur de son capitaine. Elle se leva, vacilla un peu, et se jeta sur lui dans une étreinte. ''Comment était votre réunion, capitaine ?'' Demanda-t-elle en essayant de le distraire. Dès qu'il put se libérer d'elle il la regarda dans les yeux.

''Ce n'est pas parce que je pars en réunion que je ne reviendrais pas. N'organise pas de beuverie ici.''

''Bien, capitaine,'' soupira-t-elle avant d'apercevoir les papiers dans sa main.''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous allez en mission ?''

''Oui'' Ronchonna-t-il en allant vers son bureau. ''Ça durera un an, donc _pas_ de fêtes, et fait _ton travail_ pendant que je suis parti ! Tu seras celle qui va administrer la division et je ne serais pas là pour faire la paperasse.''

''Oh !'' Gémit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, jetant un œil derrière celui-ci avec une expression déprimée. ''Mais capitaine-''

''Je n'y peux rien, donc tais-toi !''

Elle gémit et se laissa aller avec un long soupir.

* * *

Toshiro ouvrit la première enveloppe et lu la lettre.

 **ÉCOLE POUDLARD**

 ** _De_** **SORCELLERIE** ** _et de_** **MAGIE**

 **Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**

 **(** ** _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_** **)**

 **Monsieur Hitsugaya,**

 **Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous avez été accepté à Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**

 **La rentrée étant fixée au 1** **er** **septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.**

 **Cordialement,**

 **Minerva McGonagall,**

 ** _Directrice adjointe_**

Sur la page suivante se trouvait une liste d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres.

 **UNIFORME**

 **Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :**

 **1\. Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal.**

 **2\. Un chapeau pointu (noir)**

 **3\. Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)**

 **4\. Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent).**

 **Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.**

 **LIVRES ET MANUELS**

 **Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :**

 ** _Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1),_** **par Miranda Goshawk** **(ndt : Miranda Fauconette en français** **)**

 ** _Histoire de la magie,_** **par Bathilda Bagshot (** **ndt : Bathilda Tourdesac)**

 ** _Magie théorique,_** **par Adalbert Waffling (** **ndt : Adalbert Lasornette** **)**

 ** _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants,_** **par Emeric Commutateur (** **ndt : Emeric é** **)**

 ** _Milles herbes et champignons magiques,_** **par Phyllida Spore (** **ndt : Phyllida Augirolle** **)**

 ** _Bouillons magiques et Potions,_** **par Arsenius Jigger (** **ndt : Arsenius Beaulitron** **)**

 ** _Les animaux fantastiques,_** **par Newt Scamander (** **ndt : Norbert Dragonneau** **)**

 ** _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_** **, par Quentin Trimble (** **ndt : Quentin Jentremble** **)**

 **FOURNITURES**

 **1 Bagette magique**

 **1 Chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)**

 **1 boite de fioles en verre ou en cristal**

 **1 Télescope**

 **1 balance en cuivre**

 **Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.**

 **IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**

La première pensée de Toshiro fut : _Qui voudrait un crapaud ?_

* * *

Le lendemain, à huit heures du matin, Toshiro était debout devant le Senkaimon portant un gigai, des vêtements humains, une valise et avec Rangiku. Elle avait dit vouloir le voir partir, mais au fond il savait qu'elle voulait juste lui donner une autre de ses terrifiantes accolades. Ce qu'elle fit.

Après s'être dégagé il la gratifia d'un regard sévère. ''Fais ton travail pendant que je suis parti.''

Elle leva les yeux et fit d'un geste dédaigneux. ''Oui, bien entendu. Essayez de vous faire des amis pendant que vous êtes là bas, et amusez-vous !''

Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement, qu'elle ignora. ''Matsumoto…''

Elle se retourna vers lui, une expression étrange sur son visage. ''Soyez prudent capitaine, d'accord ?''

Pris au dépourvu il ne put qu'hocher la tête. ''Bien sûr. Toi aussi.''

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un dernier signe avant qu'il n'entre dans le Senkaimon. Dès qu'il eut disparu elle se retourna et murmura triomphalement : ''Fête de saké !''

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Faites moi part de votre ressenti, s'il vous plait. **

**Note de la traductrice : Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! En ce qui concerne la lettre et la liste j'ai surtout utilisé la version française, pour la traduction s'entend. J'espère que ça vous a plus, à très bientôt ! **

**Je remercie chaleureusement Silvermoon42 de m'autoriser à publier cette traduction de son incroyable histoire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rappel :**

''Parler''

 _Penser_

 _''_ _Parler au zanpakuto et zanpakuto''_

 ** _''_** **Parler en japonais''**

 **Vous savez, si on orthographie mal un mot ou qu'il ne reconnaît pas un nom ou quelque chose et qu'on a cette ligne rouge en dessous ? Je trouve ça drôle que Poudlard n'en ai pas une.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Bleach ou Harry Potter. Cet honneur revient à JK Rowling et Tite Kubo.**

 **Juste pour que vous le sachiez, je vais utiliser des jurons de temps en temps. Pas souvent mais ils seront là. Ne vous en faites pas ils ne seront pas trop mauvais.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Note de la traductrice : Je rappel que cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Silvermoon42, je n'en suis que la traductrice.**

* * *

Quand Toshiro sortit du Senkaimon il remarqua qu'il était dans une petite ruelle. Hé bien, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant en cela. Les humains paniqueraient si ils voyaient quelqu'un apparaitre soudainement. Heu… C'était tentant.

Une fois sortit de l'allée il regarda autour de lui. L'endroit ressemblait à une rue de Londres tout à fait normale avec une foule de gens, des voitures et des boutiques animées. Ordinaire. Doutant silencieusement de l'existence du monde magique, il commença à marcher dans la rue à la recherche d'un pub appelé 'Le chaudron baveur'. Vraiment. Quel nom…

* * *

Le pub était tellement éloigné de ce qu'il avait imaginé qu'il passa devant trois fois. A la quatrième il leva finalement les yeux et vit l'insigne, il fixa un instant l'extérieur terne puis poussa la porte et entra.

Il n'a pas été réellement surpris par l'intérieur, mais il prit cependant un moment pour étudier la pièce. Il faisait sombre, c'était assez rustique et précaire et il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il y avait des tables et des chaises réparties dans toute la pièce. Des escaliers se trouvaient dans le fond et un bar se trouvait sur la gauche. Il y avait tout de même quelques personnes dans la salle, quelques vielles femmes assises dans un coin à boire quelque chose d'étrange en fumant une longue pipe, un petit homme avec un chapeau haut de forme assis devant le comptoir, parlant au barman, qui celui-ci se pencha sur le comptoir pour regarder Toshiro.

''Z'avez besoin de quelque chose ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un fort accent et une voix loin d'être amicale.

Ignorant le ton de l'homme Toshiro avança jusqu'au comptoir. ''Je vroudrai une chambre pour une semaine.''

''Z'avez de l'argent pour payer ça ?'' Fit-il en regardant attentivement Toshiro, persistant sur ses cheveux, si longtemps que Toshiro eut l'impression d'entendre ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils.

''Bien sûr.'' Fit-il en atteignant sa poche, la 12ème division avait fait un stock d'une quantité quasi illimitée de leur argent : galions, sickles et Knuts. Il a payé la chambre et le barman a placé la clé sur le comptoir.

''Deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite.''

''Merci''. Déclara froidement Toshiro avant de partir vers sa chambre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin, une commode, une table de chevet et une fenêtre grunge. Toshiro posa sa malle à côté de son lit et s'y assis. Ce n'était pas le plus confortable qu'il eut connu mais il ferai avec. Cependant il doutait fortement de la propreté. Après un moment, étendu sur le lit, il se leva et retourna en bas en fermant sa porte. Il commanda un thé et s'assit à une table dans un coin.

Peu de temps après le barman lui apporta sa tasse et retourna derrière le comptoir. C'est alors que la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme géant. Il devait faire au moins trois fois la taille de Toshiro, il avait une barbe désordonnée et de petits yeux noirs. Le géant s'est déplacé dans la pièce, laissant entrer un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs, des lunettes et des yeux verts. Il balaya la salle des yeux mais resta proche du géant.

A leur entrée les bavardages s'étaient tut, la plupart des gens ont salué l'homme et le barman lui donna un verre en disant : ''Comme d'habitude, Hagrid ?'' Fit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus chaude que celle qu'il avait utilisée avec Toshiro.

L'homme géant, maintenant identifié comme Hagrid, secoua la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant près de lui. Le garçon l'a regardé après avoir failli tomber. ''Tu n'y penses pas Tom, je suis en mission pour Poudlard.''

''Bon dieu,'' S'exclama le barman, Tom, en regardant le garçon. ''Est-ce… Peut-il être…''

A ce moment là tous les gens présent dans le chaudron baveur baissèrent le ton et se firent silencieux.

''Bénissez mon âme, '' chuchota le barman, d'une voix presque respectueuse. ''Harry Potter… quel honneur.''

Toshiro regarda avec confusion les clients du pub grouiller autour du pauvre garçon, qui avait d'ailleurs l'air tout aussi confus que lui. Tous voulaient lui serrer la main, se poussaient pour lui parler et pullulaient autour de lui. La plupart souriaient et il vit même quelques larmes dans les yeux de certains. Qui était donc ce garçon ?

Finalement le géant intervint et dirigea Harry en dehors de la foule, vers la porte de derrière. ''On a beaucoup de choses à acheter,'' Dit-il. ''Allez Harry.''

Quand ils sortirent le pub était encore en pleine effervescence et sa curiosité prit le pas sur lui. Toshiro a fait son chemin jusqu'au comptoir et interpela le barman. ''Qui était ces deux personnes ?''

Tom le regarda avec un mélange de choc et de confusion, peut-être même d'indignation, dans les yeux. ''Vous ne savez pas qui est Harry Potter ?!''

Le pub se fit silencieux, cette fois tout le monde le regardait. Toshiro remua inconfortablement. ''Je viens du Japon et j'entre à Poudlard cette année. Je viens d'arriver.''

Tom railla, incrédule, et secoua la tête. ''Le géant était Hagrid de Poudlard, et le garçon était Harry Potter.'' A-t-il déclaré silencieusement, Toshiro lui fit signe de continuer. ''Le Survivant ! Celui qui a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui ! Le seul qui est survécu au sortilège de mort !''

Toshiro plissa les yeux. C'était beaucoup pour un enfant de onze ans, qui était l'âge d'une entrée en première année à Poudlard. C'était dans ses notes, mais ça n'y était pas. ''Qui est Vous-Savez-Qui ?''

Le barman se raidit et il eut l'impression que cet homme était très mauvais. ''Vous-Savez-Qui était un sorcier noir qui a tué des centaines de sorciers il y a plusieurs années. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter et tous le craignaient. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était imbattable, jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de tuer Harry Potter.'' Sa voix devint un murmure, comme s'il racontait une histoire de fantôme. ''Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là, mais le seul à survivre était un bébé avec une cicatrice.'' Fit-il en indiquant son front.'' Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu et nous avons été en paix depuis.''

Il laissa passer un moment, pensif. ''Quel était son nom, à moins que ce soit ça ?''

Les yeux de Tom s'obscurcirent et il se pencha plus bas sur le bar. ''On ne dit pas son nom. Mais si tu viens vivre ici il vaudrait mieux que tu le sache afin de ne pas le répéter… Son nom était Voldemort.'' A cet instant sa voix chuta, si bas que Toshiro dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. ''Ne compte pas sur moi pour le répéter une fois de plus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on aime parler.''

Toshiro hocha la tête. ''Merci pour l'information.'' Sentant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus du barman il retourna à son siège et à son thé.

* * *

Après avoir terminé son thé Toshiro voulu sortir pour obtenir ses fournitures scolaires mais… il s'est retrouvé face à un… problème quand il se retrouva dans une impasse. Il fini par demander l'aide de Tom et le regarda avec étonnement quand les briques se replièrent pour former un arc révélant, derrière lui, une rue lumineuse et bruyante. Tom cacha sa baguette et se mit à rire. '' Ça fait toujours ça la première fois.''

La rue, apparemment nommée Diagon Alley (ndt : Chemin de traverse), était remplie de sorcières et sorciers, boutiques et magasins, Toshiro failli même être écrasé. Il se stabilisa et plongea dans l'allée. La première chose qu'il a obtenue était son uniforme. L'enseigne à l'entrée du magasin avait semblé indiquer ce qu'il cherchait - 'Robes de Madame Malkin pour toutes les occasions' – il avait alors rencontré une petite sorcière (mais encore plus grande que lui) entièrement vêtue de pourpre pâle.

''Première année à Poudlard ?'' Il hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle l'a ignoré, l'a conduit à l'arrière boutique, le plaça sur un tabouret et commença à prendre ses mesures. ''Les premières années deviennent plus petits chaque année'', murmura-t-elle avec un sourire figé, qui ne bougea même pas quand la température ambiante a chuté.

 _''_ _Du calme, maître, ''_ Fit Hyorinmaru. '' _Vous vous présentez comme un étudiant, ils vont donc supposer que vous êtes jeune.''_

 _''_ _Oui, mais elle n'a pas à continuer à faire des références sur ma taille !''_ Il résista à l'envie de prendre une grande inspiration, présumant que la sorcière n'apprécierait pas.

Hyorinmaru resta alors sagement silencieux tandis que la température revint lentement à la normale.

Une fois que Madame Malkin lui eut donné ses robes de travail et qu'il eut payé, il quitta le magasin et enchaina directement avec le suivant, pour les stylos, les parchemins, l'encre, etc… Au moins une fois qu'il eut acheté son chaudron il avait quelque chose pour mettre ses fournitures, l'aidant considérablement. Il alla ensuite acheter ses livres dans une librairie appelée 'Flourish et Botts'. Mais l'épreuve se révéla plus compliquée que prévue, le magasin était bondé, des enfants couraient dans tous les sens, des montagnes de livres jonchaient les étagères, tenant en un équilibre précaire. En bref, c'était le chaos le plus total.

Quand cette terrifiante épreuve prit fin et qu'il eut rassemblé quelques autres objets chez l'apothicaire, il se rappela l'une des instructions supplémentaires de la liste. Il devait trouver un hibou pour pouvoir communiquer avec Soul Society si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, son denreishinki tombait en panne. Ainsi donc il fit son chemin jusqu'à la boutique concernée.

Il faisait chaud là-bas, bien que ce soit supportable, et il y avait surtout l'indubitable odeur des animaux. Des cages tapissaient les murs, emplies de hiboux, chats, crapauds, souris, serpents, grenouilles et bien d'autres animaux plus étranges encore. Le capitaine déambula un moment à travers les allées avant qu'une chouette rayée n'attire son attention en hululant. Elle était petite, principalement blanche avec des rayures horizontales brunes clair autour de son cou et des rayures verticales plus foncées sur sa poitrine. Enfin elle avait des yeux gris foncé qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

''C'est une chouette rayée, ou hibou huée (ndt : Stix varia),'' Intervint une voix sortie de nulle part, surprenant le capitaine. Apparemment il devait s'agir du gérant de la boutique. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête en direction de la petite chouette. '' Elle est loyale, mange à peu près tout, est travailleuse et intelligente. Elle est petite pour son espère mais c'est un très bon choix.''

''Eh bien, il me faut un hibou'', déclara Toshiro. ''Elle serai bonne pour la livraison de lettres ou de colis ?''

''Oui. Ils ne donnent leur charge qu'à son destinataire, même si tous sont censés le faire, elle est travailleuse et fidèle.''

''Je vais la prendre alors.''

Il paya, le commerçant alla chercher la chouette et l'enregistra. ''Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?''. Demanda-t-il alors que sa plume planait sur le papier.

Un nom… Toshiro regarda attentivement la chouette, qui le regardait de ses grands yeux gris acier. '' _Hyorinmaru, des idées ?''_

Le dragon remua dans son monde intérieur. _''Pourquoi pas Boule de neige ?_ '' (ndt : originalement : Snowball)

'' _Non_.''

' _'_ _Gelure ?_ '' (ndt : Frostbite)

 _''_ _Non.''_

 _''_ _Shorty ?''_

 _''_ _Tu peux arrêter de me décrire, s'il te plaît ?''_ Grogna-t-il avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, ce qui fit rugir de rire le dragon. _''Oh ferme là !''_

Le dragon de glace renifla et se calma avant de penser plus sérieusement. ' _'Jonquille.''_

 _''_ _Hein ?''_

' _'_ _C'est le symbole de votre division.''_

 _''_ _Oui, mais je ne vais pas l'humilier en lui donnant le nom d'une fleur.''_

 _''_ _Très bien… Athéna.''_

 _''_ _Athéna…''_ Réfléchi Toshiro. Une déesse grecque dont le symbole était un hibou, déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie militaire… C'était bien. Il réalisa alors que le commerçant attendait une réponse, Toshiro lui donna son choix.

Une fois cela fait le capitaine sortit avec son chaudron de fourniture dans une main et la cage du hibou dans l'autre. Athéna hululant fièrement.

''Bien, il ne reste qu'une chose sur la liste, la baguette…'' Il balaya la rue du regard autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit.

Il lui fallu un peu de recherche mais il trouva finalement un magasin nommé ''Ollivander''. Le nom était au dessus de la porte, écrit en lettres dorées. Il était suivi d'une inscription dotés des mêmes caractères ''Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 383 avant J.C.'' Bien plus vieux que le capitaine en chef, pensa Toshiro en poussant la porte. Hyorinmaru renifla. L'intérieur était vieux, poussiéreux et derrière le comptoir se trouvait deux rangées d'étagères contenant des boites longues et fines.

Une cloche sonna quand la porte se referma et un homme apparu dans un coin sombre de la boutique. Il était vieux et frêle, avec des cheveux gris et des yeux presque argentés. ''Bonjour,'' Salua-t-il alors que Toshiro déposait ses affaires.

''Je cherche une baguette.''

''Première année ?''

''Oui.''

L'homme se pencha vers lui, presque trop près. '' Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous avant.'' Toshiro voulu l'arrêter mais l'homme continua. ''Vous êtes un étranger, à en juger par votre accent et votre apparence. D'où êtes vous, exactement ?''

''Du Japon.''

L'homme cligna de ses yeux pâles et alluma une baguette qu'il tira de sa poche. ''Je suis Ollivander. Et vous ?''

''Toshiro Hitsugaya,'' Répondit-il, se corrigeant pour s'adapter à la coutume qui consistait à donner son nom de famille derrière son prénom.

Ollivander hocha la tête. ''Quel est votre bras de baguette ?'' Toshiro ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait mais donna instinctivement son bras dominant. Un ruban commença soudainement à mesurer sa main, son bras, ses doigts, sa poitrine, sa taille, et divers autres endroits étranges. Une fois cela fait Ollivander disparu à l'arrière boutique et revint avec plusieurs boites dans les bras, il les posa sur le comptoir et en ouvrit une. ''Chaque baguette a un noyau de substance magique puissante, Mr. Hitsugaya. Nous utilisons les poils de licorne, les plumes de la queue des phénix et du cœur de dragon, plus couramment.'' A cela Toshiro se raidit et Hyorinmaru grogna de colère. ''Pas deux baguettes chez Ollivander sont les mêmes, tout comme il n'y a pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix identiques. Et bien sûr vous n'auraient jamais de bon résultats avec la baguette d'un autre sorcier.''

''Vous utilisez du cœur de dragon ?'' Demanda froidement Hitsugaya, regardant la baguette que lui tendait le commerçant.

''Chaque matériau est donné librement par la créature'', déclara Ollivander. ''Dans le cas du cœur de dragon, nous le prenons juste après sa mort. Sinon son pouvoir magique ne fonctionnerai pas.''

Le shinigami et son zanpakuto furent rassurés. Il prit la baguette avant que le vieil homme ne la lui reprenne immédiatement, en murmurant : ''Non, non, en voici une en bois de bouleau, plume de queue de phénix, 33 centimètres (ndt :13 pouces), assez chic…'' Toshiro prit la nouvelle, ne sachant quoi faire. Ollivander fit un léger mouvement de poignet. ''Allez-y, essayez.''

Avec un haussement d'épaules il reproduit le mouvement et une chaise dans un coin explosa en morceaux. ''Désolé, je ne voulais pas-''

''Ne faites pas attention, essayez celle-ci. Sorbier, 30 centimètres (12 pouces), robuste, dard de billywig.'' Quand Toshiro l'agita les vitres explosèrent et Ollivander reprit la baguette en secouant la tête.

''Non, pas celle-ci.''

Pendant un long moment encore il continua à lui passer des baguettes, tandis que diverses choses continuaient à être déchiquetées ou que des murs explosaient. Toshiro était fatigué de tout ça mais Ollivander semblait être plus heureux à chaque nouvelle baguette de rejetée. Il retourna finalement à l'arrière boutique et revint avec une seule boite, il l'ouvrit et révéla une baguette en argentée avec des gravures bleues tourbillonnantes.

''Je pense que celle-ci ira. Bois de sureau, cœur de dragon, élastique, 25.4 cm (ndt : 10 pouces). '' Lorsque Toshiro s'en saisi il senti une légère quantité de reiatsu en elle, lui rappelant le sien. Hyorinmaru grogna en accord, et la baguette se refroidie dans sa main. Des flocons de neige en sont sortit quand il l'agita. ''Ne cherchez plus'', souri Ollivander en frappant dans ses mains. ''C'est celle-ci ! Je dois bien avouer que c'était amusant. C'est une bonne baguette ! Prenez soin d'elle.''

Après avoir payé et quitté le magasin, le capitaine se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur pour ranger ses emplettes et pour commencer à étudier.

* * *

Au cours de la semaine suivante Toshiro passa beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre à lire ses livres, généralement fasciné par les divers sujets. La transfiguration lui sembla particulièrement intéressante, en effet, changer une chose en une autre lui semblait très attrayant. En revanche l'histoire de la magie l'ennuyait déjà, même si c'était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse étudier la société magique. La veille de son départ pour Poudlard il avait déjà terminé ses livres et avait même testé quelques sorts. Il avait trouvé très intéressant le fait de faire flotter des choses dans la pièce, il avait beaucoup aimé faire ça.

Au fils du temps le barman s'était adouci avec lui, lui apportant toujours une tasse de thé quand il descendait au rez-de-chaussée. Il semblait qu'il était dur avec tout le monde mais une fois qu'il vous connaissait il ne vous oubliait pas.

Toshiro ne regrettait pas de quitter Diagon Alley (chemin de traverse) : C'était trop bruyant et tape à l'œil pour lui. Et surtout il y avait trop de gens qui regardait son étrange couleur de cheveux. Aussi il avait préféré rester dans sa chambre avec Athéna, à qui il s'était attaché. Elle était généralement calme, mais l'accueillait toujours avec un doux hululement quand il entrait dans la chambre.

Il avait fait plusieurs rapports à Soul Society, donnant divers détails des derniers évènements et de ce qu'il avait appris par ses lectures. Sans étonnement la 12ème division fut plus intéressée par sa baguette, mais il ignorait quand ils la lui rendraient, au lieu de ça il se contenta de leur envoyer quelques photos de ses livres. Ils n'auraient qu'à faire avec.

Quand le jour fut venu pour lui de s'en aller, Toshiro traina sa malle et sa cage à oiseau jusqu'en bas de l'escalier et demanda à Tom comment se rendre à la gare. Le barman lui appela alors un bus, dans lequel Toshiro monta quelque peu à contrecœur. Le bus était à double étage, de couleur rouge et plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il roulait à toute vitesse à travers les virages, à travers la circulation et s'est même compressé pour passer entre deux bus. Terrifiant. Il descendit dès qu'il le put et à peine fut-il descendu que les portes claquèrent derrière lui avant que le bus ne disparaisse tout aussi vite. Il secoua la tête et entra dans la gare.

Il regarda son billet pour trouver sa voie, mais la voie 9 ¾ n'existait tout simplement pas. Il y avait bien les voies 9 et 10 avec divers murs de briques entre eux mais, 9 3/4… sérieusement ? Bon, il avait à faire à des sorciers, alors était-il possible qu'ils aient enchanté la voie ? Finalement, oui. Oui ils l'avaient fait.

Il se trouvait entre les voies 9 et 10 et il put alors observer des sorciers et sorcières courir à travers l'un des murs de brique. C'était… bizarre. En plus, comment les humains normaux faisaient pour ne pas remarquer ça ? Des gens marchaient à travers les murs et pas une seule personne ne l'a remarqué ou l'a même regardé. Ils devaient vraiment être plus idiots qu'il ne le pensait.

Alors que Toshiro était sur le point d'imiter les autres sorciers, il remarqua une grande famille aux cheveux roux approcher du mur. En tout cas ils devaient très certainement être une famille, avec leurs mêmes cheveux roux, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il y avait les parents, quatre garçons et une petite fille. Tous avaient des valises avec eux, sauf les parents et leur fille, qui devait surement être trop jeune pour entrer à Poudlard.

''Alors, quel est le numéro de la voie ?'' Demanda la mère.

''Neuf trois quarts'' A immédiatement répondu la plus jeune, tenant la main de sa mère.'' Maman, je ne peux pas y aller… ?''

''Tu n'es pas assez âgée, Ginny, maintenant tiens toi tranquille. Bien, Percy, vas y en premier.'' Fit-elle tandis que le plus âgé des fils hocha la tête et se dirigea rapidement à travers le mur. La femme un peu ronde se tourna alors vers les deux autres plus âgés, qui étaient vraisemblablement des jumeaux. ''Fred, tu es le suivant.''

''Je ne suis pas Fred, je suis George,'' Fit l'un des deux jumeaux. ''Franchement, et vous osez prétendre être notre mère, madame ? Tu ne peux pas dire que je suis George ?'

''Ho excuse moi, George.''

Le jumeau sourit et déplaça son chariot. ''Je plaisantais, Fred c'est moi,'' Fit-il avant de courir à travers le mur, suivi de son jumeau. Toshiro était sur le point de passer quand quelqu'un le devança.

''Excusez-moi,'' interpela une voix calme. Alors que tout le monde se tournait vers la voix, Toshiro eut la surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait du garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait vu au Chaudron Baveur : Harry Potter. Le célèbre garçon, celui qui a survécu. Ce à quoi… il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup.

Il était assez grand, mince, des cheveux noirs tombant dans ses yeux et ses lunettes semblaient être usées. Ses épaules étaient légèrement voutées et il agrippait son chariot si fort que ses doigts en devenaient blancs. La femme rousse un peu ronde se tourna vers lui avec un regard bienveillant.

''Bonjour,'' commença-t-elle. ''C'est ta première fois à Poudlard ? Ron aussi.'' Souligna-t-elle en désignant le dernier de ses fils. Il était assez grand et dégingandé, avec quelques tâches de rousseur, de grandes jambes et un nez en saillie. Il arborait également les mêmes cheveux rouges que le reste de sa famille et avait une tâche à côté du nez. Franchement, elle était si importante qu'il était impossible de la manquer.

''Oui'', répondit Harry. ''Est-ce que vous savez comment on…''

''Comment on va sur la voie 9 ¾ ?'' Termina-t-elle avec douceur, ce à quoi le garçon acquiesça. ''Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de marcher droit vers le mur entre les voies 9 et 10. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur, tu passeras à travers, c'est le plus important. Si tu as peur le mieux à faire c'est de marcher vite. Va-y, passe avant Ron''.

''Heu… d'accord,'' marmonna Harry. Il pointa son chariot en direction du mur et commença à marcher, puis il se mit à trotter et fini par courir. Toshiro le vit alors fermer et serrer les yeux. Sérieusement ? Il venait de voir une mère envoyer trois de ses fils dans un mur et il s'attendait vraiment à ce que ça lui fasse mal ?

Une fois que le garçon eut traversé, le second suivi ainsi que ses parents et sa sœur. Finalement il se retrouva seul, calmement il plaça son chariot en direction du mur et marcha tranquillement à travers celui-ci.

De l'autre côté il fut assaillit par un brouhaha infernal et une foule de gens. A sa gauche se trouvait un train et au dessus de lui se trouvait le fameux panneau de la voie 9 ¾. En dessous du panneau se trouvait une horloge qui indiquait presque 10h. Enfin, derrière lui, à la place du mur de brique, se trouvait une arche en fer forgé avec le nom de la voie.

En dirigeant son chariot à travers une cohue de gens, il passa devant un garçon qui se plaignait, en pleurant, d'avoir perdu son crapaud, quelqu'un avait donc vraiment acheté un crapaud ? Il vit également un garçon montrant quelque chose dans une boite à un autre groupe de jeunes, ainsi que la famille aux cheveux rouges. Quand il atteignit enfin le train il monta sa malle et sa cage à oiseau à bord pour ensuite trouver un compartiment vide et y déposer ses affaires. Il monta sa malle sur une étagère au dessus de lui et posa la cage d'Athéna sur l'un des sièges. Avec un soupir il s'asseya et posa un regard désintéressé par la fenêtre. Mais très vite le chaos envahit son compartiment.

Les jumeaux roux sont arrivés et l'on regardé. ''Ça te dérange si on se joint à toi ? Tout est complet.'' Toshiro agita une main désintéressée et ils posèrent leur malle sur l'étagère. Puis le garçon aux cheveux noirs est entré dans le compartiment, il regarda Toshiro puis les deux jumeaux.

''Merci.'' A-t-il dit en poussant ses cheveux se son front en sueur. A ce geste les jumeaux hoquetèrent d'étonnement.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda l'un deux en pointant quelque chose sur le front d'Harry. Toshiro se pencha sur le côté et vit une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry.

''Mince alors,'' fit l'autre. ''Serais-tu… ?''

''Il est,'' fit le premier avant d'ajouter : ''N'est-ce pas ?''

''Quoi ?''

''Harry Potter,'' ont-ils dit à l'unisson. Harry cligna des yeux.

''Oh ça. Je veux dire, oui, c'est moi.''

Ils restèrent bouche bée devant lui un moment avant que leur mère ne les appelle, les faisant partir. Harry s'asseya à côté de la fenêtre, face à Toshiro et soupira. ''Salut,'' fit-il.

''Bonjour,'' répondit Toshiro, regardant avec un léger amusement la mère rousse tentant de nettoyer la tâche sur le nez de son plus jeune fils, Ron. Celui-ci se débâtit sous le rire des deux jumeaux. C'est alors que le plus âgé des fils arriva vers eux, déjà vêtu de l'uniforme noir de Poudlard, avec en plus un badge en argent avec la lettre P. Il a parlé d'un compartiment parfait, ironiquement bien sur, et les jumeaux se moquèrent de lui, finissant chacun les phrases de l'autre d'une façon entre le fascinement et l'ennui. La mère embrassa finalement la joue de ses fils et partit, non sans se retourner pour menacer les jumeaux au sujet de hiboux, d'explosion de toilettes pour finalement passer à Harry Potter. Du coin de l'œil Toshiro remarqua un mouvement en face de lui et vit Harry se détourner de la fenêtre.

En se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre il remarqua que la mère donnait un dernier avertissement à ses fils au sujet d'un très effrayant Vous-Savez-Qui. Finalement le coup de sifflet annonçant le départ retentit et elle les poussa dans le train. Alors, lentement, le train commença à partir et Ginny, la plus jeune fille, suivi le train, riant et pleurant en faisant de grands signes à ses frères. Le train se mit à rouler plus vite et ils quittèrent la gare. Derrière eux les maisons commencèrent à disparaitre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et le plus jeune roux apparu.

''Il n'y a personne ici ?'' Demanda-t-il en indiquant la place à côté de Toshiro, mais s'adressant clairement à Harry.

''C'est plein partout.'' Harry secoua la tête et le garçon s'asseya, regardant par la fenêtre, mais fixant Harry.

''Hey, Ron.'' Toshiro tourna la tête vers la voix, les jumeaux ennuyeux étaient de retour. ''Écoute, on va au milieu du train, Lee Jordan a apporté une tentacule géante.''

''Ok'', marmonna Ron.

'' Harry, on ne s'est pas présenté ?'' Demanda l'un des jumeaux. ''Nous sommes Fred et George Weasley. Et lui c'est Ron, notre petit frère. A plus !'' En réponse les deux jeunes garçons ont hémi un ''bye'' avant que les jumeaux ne ferme la porte derrière eux. Après un moment de silence Ron demanda finalement à Harry si il était vraiment Harry Potter. Ce à quoi le garçon bougea inconfortablement avant d'acquiescer en lui montrant sa cicatrice. Ils enchainèrent ensuite sur des sujets divers, les sorciers, des lumières vertes et de familles. Harry semblait penser que Ron connaissait déjà bien la magie et Ron, lui, semblait penser que vivre avec une famille de 6 frères et sœurs était l'horreur. Ce qui pourrait être vrai, à en juger par ce que le shinigami avait put voir. Ron a ensuite présenté son rat de compagnie, Croûtard, et Harry présenta son hibou au plumage neigeux, Hedwig. Peu de temps après une vieille dame transportant un chariot bondé de bonbons arriva. Toshiro, qui pouvait sentir le parfum de tous ces bonbons, secoua la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Sans doute le sandwich serait oublié depuis longtemps.

''Est-ce que, heu, tu en veux ?'' Lui demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs, surprenant Toshiro. Lui qui avait vraiment pensé qu'ils avaient oublié sa présence.

''Non merci'', refusa-t-il alors que Ron fronça les sourcils.

''Tu as un accent,'' remarqua-t-il, la bouche pleine de bonbons. Toshiro grimaça à cette vue rebutante et hocha la tête.

''Je viens du Japon.''

''Tu viens à Poudlard pour étudier ?''

''Oui.''

''Est-ce que c'est ta vraie couleur de cheveux ?'' Heureusement, cette fois, il avait avalé avant de parler. Toshiro, renfrogné, hocha la tête. ''Ils te font paraître plus vieux.''

''Heu… merci…'' Hésita Toshiro, incertain sur la façon dont il devait répondre à ça. Habituellement il n'était pas qualifié de ''vieux''. Pour commencer.

'' C'était pas vraiment un compliment, l'ami.''

''Tu as un bon anglais,'' fit Harry, regardant loin de Ron dévorant une boîte de… haricots ?

'' J'ai été obligé de l'apprendre. Je sais le parler depuis longtemps.'' Hé bien, des décennies en fait, mais ça ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir.

Ils allaient ajouter quelque chose quand Harry ouvrit une boite et qu'une grenouille brune en sortie pour atterrir sur la fenêtre. Toshiro l'évita et la regarda avec curiosité, elle ressemblait à… un chocolat ?

''Ah, elle est partie,'' grogna Ron quand la grenouille, pas vraiment grenouille, sauta par la fenêtre. ''Normalement elles ne peuvent faire qu'un seul grand bon.''

Toshiro cessa de les écouter après cela. Les sorciers. Pensa-t-il avec un soupir.

Hyorinmaru renifla, d'accord avec lui.

Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit dans un glissement et un garçon en larme apparu. Il était plutôt rond et avait un regard abattu. ''Désolé, mais avez-vous vu un crapaud ?''

C'est alors que Toshiro le reconnu. Il s'agissait du garçon qui se plaignait d'avoir perdu son crapaud à la gare. Le pauvre. Je veux dire, qui ne voudrait pas perdre un crapaud ?

Ils secouèrent la tête, le garçon commença à gémir et s'en alla. Puis Ron essaya de jeter un sort sur son rat, pour le faire devenir jaune, ce qui fut un échec. Puis une jeune fille aux volumineux cheveux bruns, d'un ton autoritaire, plutôt de grandes dents de devant et déjà vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard, est entrée. ''Quelqu'un aurait vu un crapaud ? Neville à perdu le sien.'' Elle se présenta comme étant Hermione Granger et leur parla des différentes maisons présentes à Poudlard, ce à quoi Toshiro n'a pas prêté réellement attention. Puis ils ont enchainé sur un sport nommé Quidditch avant que trois garçons ne fassent leur apparition.

Le premier, évidement, devait être le leader. C'était un garçon pâle avec des cheveux très blonds, il sembla d'ailleurs reconnaitre Harry. Les deux autres étaient assez grands et musclés, jouant sans doute le rôle de garde du corps. Le garçon pâle, Draco Malfoy, les présenta comme Crabbe et Goyle, quels nom…

Malfoy commença alors à insulter Ron, Harry répondit et le blond le menaça avant de disparaitre, non sans que Goyle ne soit mordu par le rat de Ron avant. C'était assez amusant, en fait, de voir ce grand garçon paniquer et balancer sa main dans tous les sens afin de faire tomber le rat, pour ensuite fuir… Finalement Hermione réapparu. Elle les prévint de se changer avant de disparaitre à nouveau. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié Toshiro, ce qui lui convenait très bien.

Une voix dans un haut parleur leur indiqua de laisser leurs affaires dans le train et celui-ci se mit à ralentir avant de s'arrêter. Toshiro se leva, ajustant son uniforme. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude de porter mais il était à l'aise. Une fois descendu du train une voix forte retentit, appelant les premières années. Il était alors facile de trouver celui à qui appartenait la voix, Hagrid. Toshiro attendit alors silencieusement que la foule se rassemble autour du géant.

''Tu es celui qui vient du Japon, n'est-ce pas ?'' Il leva alors les yeux pour voir le géant penché vers lui et il hocha la tête.

''Oui. Mon nom est, comme vous dites ici, Toshiro Hitsugaya.''

''Bienvenu à Poudlard.''

''Merci beaucoup.''

Après cela eut lieu une petite promenade suivie d'une autre en bateau avant qu'ils n'en sortent la voix d'Hagrid retentie. ''Ho, toi là ! Est-ce que c'est ton crapaud ?'' Demanda Hagrid en voyant quelque chose dans un bateau, Neville se précipita vers ledit bateau.

''Trevor !'' Toshiro résista alors à l'envie de rouler des yeux.

Hagrid les conduisit sur le perron du château et frappa trois fois à la porte. Immédiatement une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs et vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude leur ouvrit. Elle avait un visage assez solennel. ''Les premières années, voici le professeur McGonagall,'' dit Hagrid.

''Merci, Hagrid. Je vais me charger d'eux à partir de maintenant.'' Elle ouvrit la porte, les laissa entrer et referma derrière eux. Ils se trouvèrent alors dans un immense hall avec des torches et un grand escalier ne marbre. Elle les conduisit alors dans une autre salle, plus petite. ''Bienvenus à Poudlard,'' fit le professeur McGonagall. ''Le banquet de début d'année commencera dans peu de temps, mais avant de prendre vos places dans le Grand hall vous serez envoyés dans vos maisons. Le tri est une cérémonie très importante, parce que, durant votre année ici, votre maison sera un peu comme votre famille au sein de Poudlard. Vous aurez des cours avec le reste de votre maison, vous dormirez dans les dortoirs de votre maison, et passerez votre temps libre dans la salle commune de votre maison.''

''Les quatre maisons sont appelées Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire et chacune a produit de merveilleux sorciers et sorcières. Durant le temps que vous passerez à Poudlard, vos triomphes feront gagner des points à votre maison et au contraire le non respect des règles lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année la maison qui a obtenue le plus de points remporte la coupe des maisons, c'est un grand honneur. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous sera trouver sa place et faire de sa maison la sienne.''

''La cérémonie de tri aura lieu dans quelques minutes devant le reste de l'école. Je vous suggère de vous ressaisir tant que vous le pouvez pendant que vous attendez.'' Ses yeux perçants les scannèrent, observant les différents aspects des nouveaux arrivants, comme le manteau de Neville attaché de travers, le nez sale de Ron ou les cheveux blancs de Toshiro. Ce à quoi il fronça les sourcils mais elle tourna la tête sans rien dire. ''Je reviendrai quand nous serons prêts à vous accueillir. Attendez tranquillement ici s'il vous plait.''

Harry demanda alors comment ils étaient triés, Ron lui répondit que c'était douloureux mais qu'il pensait que ses frères plaisantaient à ce sujet. Puis quelques cris retentirent. Toshiro regarda autour de lui et ses yeux turquoise s'élargirent en voyant une vingtaine de fantômes apparaitre à travers les murs. Ils semblaient se disputer au sujet d'un certain ''Peeves'', un autre pauvre nom… Quand le professeur McGonagall est revenue elle leur ordonna de partir car le Choixpeau était prêt à commencer. Toshiro, lui, dévisagea les fantômes, remarquant l'absence de chaines suspendues à leur poitrine, il décida que plusieurs konso seraient nécessaires.

Les élèves formèrent alors une ligne et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait quatre rangées de tables parallèles les unes aux autres et perpendiculairement se trouvait une table où tous les enseignants étaient assis, dont un vieil homme qui rappela à Toshiro le commandant Yamamoto. En l'air étaient suspendues des bougies et le plafond ressemblait à un ciel nocturne. Il leva les yeux vers lui, embêté à l'idée qu'il puisse pleuvoir sur eux. Sérieusement, pourquoi faire ça ? Enfin il y avait, sur les tables, des assiettes et des coupes dorées. Aux tables étaient assis le reste des élèves de l'école, regardant les premières années avec curiosité. Bien sur, comme il s'en doutait, beaucoup s'attardèrent sur ses cheveux. Il se contenta de marcher le menton relevé, regardant devant lui.

Enfin ils atteignirent l'avant de la salle et ils purent remarquer un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau posé dessus. Il entendit Hermione chuchoter à sa voisine que le plafond était magique, il soupira de soulagement, et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit le chapeau devenir soudainement vivant. Un pli formait sa bouche et de même pour ses yeux. Il a commencé à chanter une chanson, assez longue et ennuyeuse, mais Toshiro écouta sagement. La chanson décrivait essentiellement les maisons et il s'identifia comme le Chapeau Pensant. Puis McGonagall s'avança avec un long rouleau de parchemin.

''Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons.'' Expliqua-t-elle. ''Abbott, Hannah !''

Une jeune fille au visage rosé et des tresses blondes s'avança, le chapeau fut placé sur sa tête, tombant juste en bas de ses yeux, et s'asseya. Après une courte pose le chapeau a crié : ''Poufsouffle !'' La table tout à droite applaudit et Hannah alla s'asseoir avec eux.

''Bones, Susan !'' Encore une fois le chapeau a crié ''Poufsouffle !''

''Boot, Terry !'' Cette fois le chapeau cria ''SERDAIGLE !'' et le garçon a rejoint la seconde table à gauche.

''Brocklehurst, Mandy'' fut un autre Serdaigle mais un certain ''Brown Lavender'' a été le premier Gryffondor, ce à quoi la table à gauche a explosé en acclamation. ''Bulstrode, Millicent'' devint le premier Serpentard et ainsi de suite.

La liste continua à défiler et Toshiro remarqua que le chapeau prenait plus de temps avec certain que d'autres. Bientôt ''Granger, Hermione'' fut appelée et s'est assise avec nervosité. Le chapeau annonça Gryffondor, ce à quoi Ron grogna.

Peu après le nom de Toshiro a été appelé, il nota avec étonnement que McGonagall l'avait bien prononcé. Quand Toshiro s'asseya il constata que le chapeau avait glissé sur ses yeux. Il laissa échapper un faible grognement et fut surpris d'entendre une voix dans son esprit.

 _''_ _Humm, un shinigami. Je ne peux nier avoir déjà entendu parler de vous avant. Es-tu…''_

' _'_ _QUI ETES VOUS ET QUE FAITES VOUS DANS L'ESPRIT DE MON MAITRE ?!_ '' Grogna avec colère un certain dragon de glace. Toshiro put entendre la surprise présente dans la voix du chapeau.

 _''_ _Il y a un autre être dans votre esprit ? Fascinant ! N'ayez pas peur, puissant être, je ne vais pas nuire à votre… maitre. Je vais simplement regarder dans ses souvenirs pour décider à quelle maison il appartiendra''_

'' _Tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire à personne de ce que tu vas voir, ou alors je m'arrangeais pour que tu ne parles plus jamais,''_ Grogna Toshiro, laissant le chapeau voir ce dont il voulait parler.

'' _Je ne révèle rien sur les étudiants à personne, Toshiro.''_

 _''_ _Hitsugaya.''_

 _''_ _Très bien Hitsugaya.''_ Toshiro put entendre l'amusement présent dans la voix du chapeau.

 _''_ _Si vous allez regarder mes souvenirs, ça va prendre un certain temps,''_ Averti le prodige. _''J'en ai beaucoup.''_

Ce fut en effet le cas. Toshiro put sentir l'inquiétude des gens autour de lui avant que le chapeau ne finisse.

'' _Tu possèdes beaucoup de force et de ruse… se serait bon pour Serpentard. Mais tu es aussi très fidèle et Poufsouffle se ferait un plaisir de t'accueillir. Tu es considéré comme un prodige parmi les tiens, Serdaigle se battrait pour toi. Cependant tu possèdes beaucoup de courage et d'abnégation, de sorte que tu ferais un excellent Gryffondor… Que faire, que faire… ''_

Après une minute de réflexion silencieuse le chapeau à finalement ouvert la bouche et a annoncé son choix dans un cri, ''GRYFFONDOR !''

Toshiro arracha le chapeau de sa tête, se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor, qui l'acclamait, et se glissa à une place près d'Hermione. '' Ça a prit une éternité !'' Dit-elle. '' Tu discutais avec le chapeau ou quelque chose comme ça ?''

Toshiro secoua la tête. ''Il est passé par mes souvenir.'' Ce fut tout ce qu'il raconta sur le sujet.

Neville fut également choisi comme Gryffondor, Malfoy fut un Serpentard dès que le chapeau eut touché sa tête, et quand le nom d'Harry fut appelé toute l'école se mit à murmurer. Apparemment tout le monde avait entendu parler de l'enfant qui a survécu. Il fallu un certain temps au chapeau mais il fut envoyé à Gryffondor et il rejoignit la bruyante table. Après quelques noms, Ron rejoignit Gryffondor à son tour. Une fois tout le monde appelé et trié, Dumbledore se leva.

''Bienvenue !'' Dit-il. ''Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant de commencer notre banquet, je voudrais dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Merci beaucoup !'' Il s'asseya sous les applaudissements des élèves et Toshiro entendit Harry questionner les autres sur sa santé mentale. C'était une bonne question.

Ensuite, les plats en face d'eux se sont soudainement remplit avec de la nourriture, Toshiro les observa avec un certain dégoût. Il y en avait tant de… frits. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient frit tout ce qui leur était passé sous la main. Heureusement il repéra plusieurs aliments et boissons familières et les rassembla près de lui. Après un repas rapide, il se posa avec une tasse de thé et écouta tranquillement les conversations. Certains parlaient de leurs parents et de leur lignée, d'autres parlaient des leçons, ce genre de choses en somme. Il vit alors qu'Harry discutait avec un des fantômes, qui voulait absolument être appelé Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington au lieu de Nick Quasi- Sans-Tête. Toshiro connaissait bien sa peine (ndt :conf Ichigo).

Finalement le fantôme s'est déplacé et a plané devant lui. Enfin… à travers la table. ''Qui es-tu ?'' Demanda le fantôme, néanmoins avec une certaine méfiance, qui n'était pas présente auparavant, dans la voix.

''Toshiro Hitsugaya, comme vous dites ici.'' Répondit Toshiro en sirotant son thé. ''Pourquoi n'est vous pas passé de l'autre côté ?''

Le fantôme haussa les épaules tandis que sa tête vacillait. ''Je n'en avais pas envie.''

'' Et vous n'avez rien ressentit de désagréable en faisant ça ?''

''Non… si ce n'est que je ne peux pas manger.'' Fit le fantôme en regardant la nourriture avec envie. ''C'était tellement bon…''

Toshiro grogna, mourant d'envie d'effectuer un konso, mais il savait que se transformer en sa forme d'âme causerait un chaos sans précédent. D'après ce qu'il avait put percevoir, la plupart des sorcières et sorciers avaient assez de reiatsu pour pouvoir le voir. Ça rendait les choses infiniment plus difficiles. Le fantôme flotta loin de lui et les bavardages cessèrent quand Dumbledore se leva. Apparemment il était le directeur de l'école.

Il fit un bref discours sur les règles à ne pas enfreindre, les zones interdites notamment, accentuant le passage sur un couloir du troisième étage et la forêt. Il précisa également que certains documents étaient interdits et que les sélections de Quidditch se dérouleraient dans deux semaines. Puis l'école enchaina avec le chant de son hymne, ce que Toshiro refusa formellement de faire, et il les congédia. Toshiro suivi la cohue de Gryffondor jusqu'à leur dortoirs. En chemin il remarqua que tous les occupants des peintures se mouvaient, c'était juste un peu plus magique.

Ha. Maintenant il en était à classer les choses comme ''un peu plus magique''. Il a vite dépassé tout ça finalement.

Le préfet les conduisit jusqu'à un grand portait qui contenait une dame dodue vêtue d'une robe rose qui demanda un mot de passe. Percy répondit avec un ''Caput Draconis'' et le portait leur ouvrit le passage. Ils traversèrent et entrèrent dans une salle atrocement chaude. Toshiro posa immédiatement un regard noir sur le feu. Percy leur expliqua la position des dortoirs et chacun, garçon et filles, se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives.

Au sommet de la tour, Toshiro trouva son lit parmi quatre autres, chacun étaient couvert de velours pourpre avec des rideaux autour d'eux. Heureusement le sien était près d'une des fenêtres. Leurs malles avaient été montées de sorte que chacun puisse se préparer et s'effondrer sur son lit. Toshiro tira les rideaux autour de son lit, non sans remarquer avant qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Ron et Harry. Quelle chance…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Eh bien ça y est. Comment était-ce ? Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait, ce serait vraiment apprécié !**

 **Je n'ai jamais su ce que signifiait ce dont les baguettes magiques étaient faites, ni ce que signifiait leur longueur, ni tout le reste, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par me renseigner. Honnêtement, j'ai été surprise, mais étrangement heureuse. J'aime quand les mondes fictifs sont aussi détaillés.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, la baguette de Toshiro est en bois d'Aîné car son anniversaire est le 20 décembre, et que l'aîné va du 25 Novembre au 22 Décembre. J'ai utilisé le cœur de dragon, je n'ai pas pu résister, car il a un noyau solide. Toshiro est capitaine, il est fort. Je n'ai pas de raisons particulières derrière l'utilisation du Springy, et enfin j'ai utilisé 10 pouces pour représenter sa division. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison.**

 **Donc, je suis vraiment dans cette histoire et en fonction des réactions que je reçois à ce premier volet/livre/année, je pourrais continuer. Donc si vous aimez cette histoire, n'hésitez pas ! (Mais ça dépend de la façon dont les gens se sentent vis-à-vis de ça. Si tout le monde la déteste, je ne vais évidement pas continuer.)**

 **Merci de votre lecture !**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Traduire ce chapitre m'a prit énormément de temps. En effet ce chapitre, comme vous avez put le constater, est beaucoup plus long que le premier. Cependant ce fut un vrai plaisir, j'aime cette fiction et je souhaite vraiment la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français !**

 **Le plus difficile dans ce chapitre a été de traduire le dialecte, ou la façon de parler, de certains personnages. En anglais Hagrid et Tom on une certaine façon de s'exprimer que je peux difficilement retranscrire en français, mais le comprendre en premier lieu fut assez laborieux aussi ! Mais bon, on y arrive quand même !**

 **Qui plus est de nombreuses descriptions utilisent des mots qui… ne se traduisent pas vraiment en français, j'ai donc du faire preuve d'imagination pour trouver un sens qui s'approcherait le plus possible de ce que voudrait dire l'auteur. La partie de la description d'Harry à la gare, de ses lunettes plus précisément, fut celle qui m'a le plus marquée ! Une autre partie m'a quelque peu… déroutée, c'est les mots étranges que prononces Dumbledore à la fin de son discours, pour moi ils avaient si peu de sens que je ne comprenais pas bien, je me suis donc rabattue sur le livre original pour trouver la solution à ce petit problème. Bon, les mots ensembles n'ont toujours aucun sens, ce qui est voulu, mais c'est les bons !**

 **Enfin, à part quelques rajouts que j'ai dû faire par-ci par-là pour une meilleure compréhension, RAS. J'espère que ça vous à plus et comptez sur moi pour continuer à essayer de vous donner une bonne traduction !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Salut tout le monde ! Salut Docteur Silvermoon42 !**

 **Ok, oubliez ça. C'est la blague d'une série télévisée, mais si vous n'aimez pas, pas de souci. C'est vraiment triste. En tout cas je ne suis en aucun cas un vrai médecin. Donc si vous me demandez quoi que ce soit sur la médecine, je n'en aurais aucune idée.**

 **Qui plus est.**

 **Disclaimer : JK Rowling et Tite kubo sont géniaux pour avoir créé Harry Potter et Bleach. Pas moi. Malheureusement. Mais plus sérieusement, je les félicite. Bon, ok, ignoez moi, je ne suis pas cohérente.**

 **Notre de la traductrice :**

 **Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Si Toshiro devait décrire son premier jour à l'école de sorcellerie en un seul mot, et c'est ce que Soul Society lui avait demandé, il enverrait ceci : #$%*&^. Mais malheureusement ils voulaient un vrai mot, alors il dit ceci : intéressant. Mais il devait avouer qu'il préférait le premier message.

Quand il descendit dans la salle commune le feu était _toujours_ là, alors il abaissa immédiatement la température. Comme il était le premier, il supposa que personne ne verrait la différence. Quand bien même, ils ne pourraient rien y faire.

Après avoir décidé qu'il était temps de manger, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, non sans avoir évité une chaise volant vers sa tête. Il voulu atteindre son épée, malheureusement inexistante, puis il vit un fantôme. Hé bien, c'était un poltergeist en fait. Peeves.

Celui-ci vola au dessus de sa tête, gloussant et le menaçant. Toshiro lui donna son meilleur regard glaçant, ce qui avait déjà valu à l'une de ses nouvelles recrues de se faire dessus, effrayée. Oh, que de souvenirs. Sans tarder le fantôme prit la fuite et Toshiro su alors qu'il allait bientôt faire une konso party.

Il fut le premier dans la grande salle, à l'exception du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur McGonagall. Il hocha poliment la tête avant de se verser un thé en s'asseyant avec un livre. Pas un manuel, juste un livre ordinaire. McGonagall s'approcha finalement de lui, lui remit son planning et le laissa à sa lecture.

Peu après d'autres étudiants arrivèrent et la salle se rempli progressivement de bruit. Quand les choses ont commencées à virer au vinaigre, il glissa soigneusement son livre dans son sac et s'en alla.

Trouver ses salles de classe relevaient du défi, mais il réussi cependant à les trouver dans les temps. Curieusement il constata qu'il avait toujours classe avec Potter, Granger et Weasley. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient dans la même maison… Dans tous les cas Harry et Ron réussissaient toujours à être en retard à tous les cours, Toshiro découvrit alors qu'Hermione se mettait souvent en valeur. De plus il constata que l'Histoire de la magie était un cours où il fallait lutter pour rester éveillé. Il en avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine (Surtout avec le capitaine en chef qui avait tendance à s'étendre et ainsi de suite lors des réunions des capitaines).

Toshiro était resté refermé sur lui-même à l'école, vu que la plupart des gens avaient tendance à l'éviter à cause de sa couleur de cheveux et de ses yeux. Il ne fit pas attention, bien que ça l'ennuyait encore. Les seules personnes qui ne le faisaient pas étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Les garçons parce qu'ils partageaient la même chambre et la jeune fille parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'ils étaient tous les deux plus intelligents que la plupart des élèves de leur année.

La première fois que le courrier est arrivé, ce fut un véritable choc. Environ une centaine de hiboux entrèrent dans le Grand hall pendant le petit déjeuner, ils tournaient et laissaient leurs lettres et leurs paquets à leurs propriétaires. Toshiro ne s'attendait à rien mais fut véritablement surpris quand Athéna laissa tomber un gros paquet rectangulaire sur la table. En l'ouvrant prudemment, il découvrit une grande pile de paperasse inachevée.

 **''** **Matsumoto !''** Grogna-t-il en japonais, surprenant le trio d'or, qui se pencha pour voir ce dont il s'agissait.

''Qu'est-ce que… c'est ? Demanda Harry.

''Quelque chose qu'une certaine personne paresseuse était censée faire, mais qui, à la place, est probablement dehors entrain de boire.'' Son explication ne sembla pas les satisfaire.

''Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas en anglais ?''S'enquit Ron. Toshiro lui jeta un regard dur. Sérieusement, était-il physiquement incapable de ferma la bouche en mangeant ?

''Je viens du Japon. On écrit en japonais là bas.''

''Oh.''

Le Vendredi suivant il avait cours de potions avec la maison Serpentard. Tout le monde disait que le professeur Rogue, à la tête de Serpentard et professeur de potions, favorisait sa maison et semblait avoir une haine irrationnelle contre les Gryffondor. Formidable.

Elles se révélèrent être vraies, les rumeurs. Les potions avaient lieues dans les cachots, ce dont Toshiro était plutôt heureux. Il aimait cet endroit. Rogue commença son cours en prenant un rouleau et débuta son discours. '' Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions'', a-t-il dit. Toute la classe était silencieuse. ''Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, beaucoup d'entre vous auront du mal à croire cela magique. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours''.

Idiots ou bécasses, littéralement.

''Potter ! '' Claqua soudainement Rogue.'' Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?'' Hermione leva immédiatement la main tandis que Toshiro ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de répondre, connaissant déjà la réponse. Contrairement à Harry, semblait-il. Il regarda Ron, qui avait une expression tout aussi perplexe.

''Je ne sais pas, monsieur,'' Dit Harry.

Rogue ricana.'' Apparemment, la célébrité ne fait pas tout. Essayons à nouveau, Potter. Où iriez-vous regarder si je vous demandais de me trouver un bézoard ?''

 _Dans un estomac de chèvre,_ pensa Toshiro. La main d'Hermione ondulait dans les airs tandis qu'Harry ne savait toujours pas.

''Je ne sais pas, monsieur.'' A ce stade Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle tremblaient de rire.

'' Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?'' Soudainement Toshiro n'aima pas du tout ce professeur aux cheveux gras. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre de haut ses élèves. ''Quelle est la différence, Potter, entre le napel et le tue-loup ?''

Hermione semblait prête à avoir une attaque, sa main s'agitant follement au dessus de sa tête. Harry secoua la tête et répondit calmement. ''Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'Hermione le sait, elle. Pourquoi ne pas essayer avec elle ?''

Quelques personnes rirent, mais Rogue ne sembla pas content du tout. Il ordonna à Hermione de s'asseoir puis leur expliqua que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donnait un somnifère puissant qu'on appelait la Goutte du Mort vivant Un bézoard était une pierre que l'on trouvait dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui guéri contre à la plupart des poisons enfin le napel et le tue-loup, étaient la même plante aussi nommée aconit. Tout le monde nota rapidement cela et Rogue prit un point à Gryffondor.

Ils se mirent ensuite par deux et il leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il critiqua tout le monde, sauf Malfoy, qu'il favorisait. Le chaudron de Neville explosa en une fumée verte qui renversa son chaudron. Il réussi également à éclabousser et brûler un jeune garçon appelé Seamus, de Gryffondor, et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Ainsi Rogue retira un nouveau point à Gryffondor, car Harry n'avait pas prévenu Neville de ne pas ajouter les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu.

De son côté Toshiro roula des yeux. Quoi qu'ait fait Harry pour recevoir la colère du professeur de potion, ça devait être spectaculaire.

''Non !'' Le doux cri arrêta le capitaine juste avant qu'il ne mette un peu de jus gris dans le chaudron. Hermione secoua frénétiquement la tête.

''Quoi ?'' Demanda Toshiro.

''Ne le met pas maintenant, nous devons le mettre _après_ agitation dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre par trois fois.''

Les sourcils froncés, Toshiro posa le jus et prit la tige d'agitation. ''Que se passerait-il si on le mettait maintenant ?''

''Je pense que ça produirait un nuage toxique qui nous tuerai.'' Dit pensivement Hermione. Toshiro soupira. Les sorciers étaient si compliqués. A Soul Society, si on voulait un nuage toxique il suffisait d'appeler Kurotsuchi et lui demander d'utiliser son Bankai. Son bébé rampant en or était parfait dans le rôle de terroriser la population. Son œil rond et son visage en forme de bulbe suffisait à beaucoup pour commencer à courir. Le peu qui y ont réchappés ont dû fuir pour ne pas être écrasés par le bébé-ver. Et si ça ne suffisait pas à vous faire peur ou à vous diviser, alors il crachait un épais poison pourpre.

Inutile de dire que Toshiro avait une certaine appréhension envers les bébés à cause de ça.

A la fin de l'heure, quand Rogue vint inspecter les chaudrons, il s'arrêta devant celui de Toshiro et Hermione. Il observa attentivement leur potion parfaite avec un ricanement et s'en alla silencieusement.

Dans l'ensemble… c'était une bonne première semaine.

* * *

Une affiche dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avait annoncé que les leçons de pilotage de balais auraient lieu le jeudi. Toshiro pensa que cela pouvait être intéressant, étant donné que son bankai lui permettait de voler. Il était curieux de voir comment les sorciers avaient présenté ça. Malheureusement ils allaient devoir partager ce cours avec les Serpentards.

Le jeudi matin, dans la grande salle, le courrier arriva et un grand sac tomba devant Toshiro. A celui-ci était jointe une lettre du capitaine Ukitake.

 **Hitsugaya,**

 **J'espère que vous vous plaisez dans votre école. Voici des bonbons pour vous, ils sont à la pastèque.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de votre division. Elle n'a pas encore explosée.**

 **Amusez-vous et faites vous des amis !**

 **Ukitake.**

Effectivement le grand sac était plein de bonbons. Avec un soupir Toshiro donna un morceau de bacon à Athéna, glissa son livre dans son sac et se leva. ''Potter, Weasley, ils sont tout à vous.''

Rapidement le sac fut décimé et Toshiro s'éloigna en murmurant en japonais. **''C'est une mission, pas des vacances. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas le comprendre ? Et qui lui a dit que j'aimais la pastèque ?!''**

* * *

Les leçons de vol furent… intéressantes, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le cours avait eu lieu sur les pelouses en face de la Forêt Interdite avec un professeur aux yeux jaunes, semblables ceux d'un faucon. '' Hé bien, qu'attendons nous ?'' Aboyait-elle. ''Tout le monde debout devant un balais. Allez, dépêchez-vous !''

Toshiro s'est retrouvé à côté d'Hermione, qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Il devina aisément que ce n'était pas son point fort. ''Tu as déjà fait ça avant ?'' Lui demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête et la leçon commença.

'' Tendez votre main droite au-dessus de votre balai,'' ordonna Madame Bibine. ''Et dites : « Debout » ! ''

''Debout !'' Crièrent-ils avec plus ou moins de succès. Le balai de Toshiro avait immédiatement sauté dans sa main, tout comme Harry. Malfoy réussit après deux essais et celui d'Hermione continuait simplement à rouler sur le terrain. Quant à celui de Neville, il ne bougeait pas du tout.

Madame Bibine leur dit alors de monter dessus et de monter et descendre à son coup de sifflet. Cependant, à cause de la nervosité ou pour une quelconque autre raison, Neville a débuté trop tôt et s'est immédiatement élevé dans les airs. Terrifié, il a glissé de son balai à plus de six mètres du sol et est tombé avec un craquement inquiétant. Madame Bibine l'a alors immédiatement amené à l'infirmerie, menaçant d'expulsion quiconque monterait sur un balai en son absence.

Immédiatement après son départ une dispute éclata entre Harry et Malfoy, parceque Malfoy jouait avec un ballon étrange qui avait échappé à Neville durant sa chute. Bientôt il enjamba son balai et décolla, Harry dans son sillage.

 _Idiots,_ pensa Toshiro.

Malfoy jeta la balle aussi loin qu'il le put et Harry vola droit après elle. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune expérience en conduite de balai, il le faisait remarquablement bien, si bien qu'il réussi à la rattraper et à la ramener en toute sécurité. Mais, dès qu'il eut touché le sol, le professeur McGonagall sortie du château comme un ouragan.

''HARRY POTTER !'' Tous les étudiants tressaillirent et se tournèrent vers la femme en colère.'' Jamais, depuis que je suis à Poudlard, comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou…''

'' Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur…''

''Soyez tranquille, Mademoiselle Patil…''

''Mais Malefoy…''

'' Taisez-vous, . Venez avec moi, Potter.'' Quand ils sont partis, il eut des gémissements chez les Gryffondor et des rires chez les Serpentards.

Toshiro secoua la tête, exaspéré. **''McGonagall va lui passer un savon à tous les coups. Si il avait été dans ma division, il aurait eut à nettoyer tout le plancher de la caserne avec une brosse à dent, ou alors je l'aurais envoyé jouer avec Kusajishi… Ce serait…''**

''Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes grand-père ?'' Fit une voix condescendante qui le sorti de ses pensés, Toshiro se tourna alors vers Malfoy.

''Rien à ton sujet.'' **Baka,** a-t-il ajouté silencieusement.

''Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas anglais comme tout le monde ici ? Ou est-ce parce que tu es trop vieux ?''

Toshiro ne savait pas bien comment on pouvait trouver un lien entre les deux mais qu'importe. Il n'était pas là pour se battre. ''Je peux parler anglais,'' a-t-il dit.

''Alors fait le, nain aux cheveux blancs. ''

Les yeux de Toshiro se plissèrent dangereusement. Il redressa les épaules, leva le menton et regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux. Bien que ce soit une journée ensoleillée, la température baissa considérablement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Madame Bibine réapparue.

''Très bien, cessez cela.''

Tout le monde se sépara et se remit en groupe, Toshiro se tenait à côté d'Hermione, mais donna à Malfoy son regard le plus terrifiant. Quand Malfoy le regarda à nouveau, Toshiro fit un geste de coupe sur sa gorge.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour là, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Toshiro lisait tranquillement sur le bord d'une fenêtre ouverte, ayant déjà envoyé son rapport à Soul Society et terminé son travail scolaire, tandis que Harry expliquait à Ron la façon dont il avait été choisi comme attrapeur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ron avait pensé que c'était fantastique alors qu'Hermione semblait suivre la pensée de Toshiro.

''Mais pourquoi as-tu été récompensé pour avoir enfreint les règles ?''

''Elle a pensé que j'étais doué sur un balai,'' Fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

''Mais tu n'étais même pas censé voler à ce moment là !''

''Je ne sais pas !''

''Granger a raison, Potter,'' dit Toshiro, sans lever les yeux de son livre. ''Tu as brisé les règles et tu as été récompensé. C'est une habitude à ne pas prendre.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Toshiro ?'' Demanda Ron avec indignation. ''Tu étais là, tu as vu que c'était Malfoy qui avait commencé !''

''Tout d'abord tu dois m'appeler Hitsugaya, pas Toshiro. Deuxièmement, même si Malfoy aurait dû être puni, le fait est qu'il ne s'est pas fait prendre. Que ce soit lui qui ait commencé ou non n'a pas d'importance. Tu es décemment entré dans son jeu, Potter. De plus il est imprudent pour quiconque de soutenir des enfants et de leur donner la fausse idée qu'ils ne seront pas punis pour leurs actions. Sois reconnaissant que ce soit McGonagall qui t'ais vu, et non pas quelqu'un comme Rogue. Sinon tu aurais été sévèrement puni ou même expulsé.''

''Peut-être, mais ce n'a pas été le cas. Elle a vu mon talent et m'a cru digne de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch !''

Toshiro tourna sa page. ''Oui, elle l'a fait.''

''As-tu un problème avec ça, Toshiro ?'' Demanda Ron, de l'hostilité dans la voix. ''Es-tu en colère parce que tu n'as pas été choisi et que Harry si ?''

''Non, les premières années ne sont même pas censés entrer dans une équipe. D'ailleurs je n'ai aucun intérêt à m'impliquer dans votre sport, et je vais te le dire une fois de plus, ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom mais mon nom.'' Fit-il en choisissant le même ton qu'il utilisait pour parler à ses subordonnés.

''Tu…'' Commença Ron, près à répliquer par une tirade. Toshiro sentit alors un hollow à proximité. Il releva la tête et prit une seconde pour le localiser avant de monter rapidement aux dortoirs, de tirer les rideaux autour de son lit, d'avaler une pilule d'âme artificielle, lui ordonnant de rester sur place, et de sortir par la fenêtre.

Le hollow était relativement faible, de niveau 1, et fut facilement purifié. Une fois qu'il eut replacé son épée sur son dos il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la Forêt Interdite. La sombre forêt avait des arbres rapprochés, formant des sous-bois épais, et donnait un certain sentiment de mal aise. Alors qu'il se préparait à repartir, il sentit un nouveau hollow à proximité. Plus fort que le premier mais toujours ridiculement facile à éliminer pour un capitaine. Mais étrangement, dès que l'un disparaissait, un autre arrivait.

Il était sur place depuis une bonne heure, à éliminer les hollow, quand il sentit une pression spirituelle étrange et particulièrement sombre. Il tint fermement son épée en s'approchant de la source de ce reiatsu étrange, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

Là, à genoux sur le sol, à côté d'un cheval blanc, se trouvait une forme enrobée dans une robe noire vaporeuse entrain de boire le sang de l'équidé. Seulement, ce n'était pas un cheval. Il avait une longue corne d'argent blanc qui sortait de son front, et son sang était argenté. La chose ne sembla pas sentir la présence de Toshiro, qui cachait son reiatsu. Alors Toshiro eut largement le temps de regarder avec horreur la chose boire le sang de la licorne. Quand la chose s'arrêta de boire, elle se redressa et s'essuya la bouche, se retourna et disparu. Toshiro resta fixé là un moment, à la fois horrifié et fasciné.

 _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_

* * *

 **''** **Êtes vous sûr qu'il avait bu son sang ?''**

 **''** **Oui, j'en suis sûr. J'ai largement eu le temps de le voir.''**

 **''** **Envoyez moi un échantillon de sang de la licorne.''**

 **''** **C'est déjà fait. Mon hibou est en chemin.''**

 **''** **Bien.''** L'appel s'arrêta et Toshiro regarda son denreishinki avec dégoût.

 **''** ** _Je déteste traiter avec Kurotsuchi.''_**

 ** _''_** ** _Je suis d'accord,''_** Dit Hyorinmaru. **_''Non seulement lui, mais son zanpakuto aussi.''_**

 ** _''_** ** _L'effrayant bébé d'or,''_** murmura Toshiro.

''Toshiro ? Tu es là ?''

''C'est Hitsugaya pour toi !'' Fit Toshiro en tirant soudainement ses rideaux et en regardant Harry. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?''

Harry gigota sans le regarder.'' Tu es parti en courant si soudainement… sans vouloir nous répondre pendant un moment… Qu'est-il arrivé ?''

''J'avais quelque chose à faire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.''

Harry hocha la tête puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit. ''Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais dû être puni ?'' Demanda-t-il. Toshiro le regarda avec surprise.

''Quoi ?''

''Tu as dit que c'était mauvais que je sois récompensé et non puni pour ce que j'avais fait.''

Toshiro prit une profonde inspiration. ''Je voulais juste dire qu'à cause de ton statut tu ne devrais pas avoir de traitement de faveur. Tu ne devrais pas t'y attendre, par exemple le professeur Rogue. Personne ne peut l'aimer mais il fait assez bien son travail. Il t'a enseigné une leçon précieuse. Et je ne parle pas des potions''.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?''

''Il t'a apprit à ne pas attendre de clémence ou de bonté des autres. Tu ne dois jamais supposer qu'ils vont t'en donner.''

Harry rit un peu. ''Quelle genre de vie as-tu eue ? C'est dur comme leçon.''

Toshiro baissa les yeux, se rappelant d'Aizen, de Momo, de ceux qu'il avait échoué à protéger. ''Parfois, ce sont les seuls de qui on peut apprendre.''

''C'est pour ça que tu ne me traites pas différemment ?''

''Hum ?'' Toshiro était perdu dans ses pensées et la question l'en sortit. ''Différemment de quoi ?''

''Tout le monde me regarde, agit nerveusement autour de moi, m'évite… Ils me connaissent tous, et je n'aime pas ça.''

Toshiro cligna des yeux, surprit qu'un garçon qu'il avait rencontré à peine quelques semaines avant lui en dise autant. ''Potter, je n'ai pas grandi avec des contes à ton sujet. La première fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, c'était d'un barman dans un pub. Je n'ai aucune raison de te traiter différemment.''

Il crut voir du soulagement dans les yeux du garçon. ''Je vois. Je te remercie.''

''Je sais ce que c'est d'être un paria, d'être éviter à cause de nos capacités ou de notre apparence. J'ai appris à les ignorer, tu devrais essayer aussi.''

''Je te remercie.''

''Potter ?''

''Oui ?''

''Il y a un hibou sur ton lit.''

* * *

Cette nuit là Toshiro était assis devant la fenêtre ouverte, regardant fixement la nuit fraiche. Une brise fit virevolter ses cheveux blancs défiant la gravité, le calmant. Il n'avait pas aimé en dire autant à quelqu'un qui lui était presque étranger. Mais il était étonnement facile de parler à Harry. Il lui rappelait lui-même, en quelque sorte, quand il venait de rejoindre l'Académie. Tout le monde l'appelait ''prodige'' ou la réincarnation du ''Gardien Céleste''. C'était beaucoup, pour un jeune garçon.

Maintenant il était capitaine et commandait sa propre division. Il avant gagné cette division avec tout son travail et pourtant des gens continuaient à le traiter avec condescendance en le qualifiant d'enfant. C'était frustrant et si il le montrait il ne ferait que leur donner raison. C'était un cercle vicieux bien cruel et injuste.

 **''** **Je ne suis pas un enfant,''** murmura-t-il à travers la nuit.

* * *

''Il est minuit passé, personne ne devrait être réveillé,'' murmura Harry, poussant lentement la porte de leur dortoir à pas de loup.

''Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne le referai,'' Gémit Neville, à sa suite.

''Moi non plus, mon pote.'' Fit Ron d'une petite voix.'' Je… wow Harry, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?''

Harry lui indiqua l'origine de son arrêt. Là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec le vent soufflant à travers la vitre ouverte, se trouvait l'étrange étudiant japonais, ses cheveux blancs semblant briller au clair de lune, et il les fixait droit dans les yeux.

''Salut,'' murmura Harry, s'agitant coupablement. ''On est juste… euh… étaient…'' étrangement les yeux turquoise du jeune homme semblaient lire dans leur âme.

''Tu es sorti pour prouver que tu n'étais pas un lâche.'' La réponse est venue rapidement, silencieusement.

''Ou…oui, mais comment tu le sais ?'' Bégaya Ron. Le jeune japonais cligna des yeux et son regard dévia vers le roux.

''Que pouvais-tu faire d'autre, après que Malfoy t'ait défié ?'' Les garçons n'ont pas répondu et le garçon aux cheveux blancs tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. ''Si ça devient dangereux, je dois le savoir.''

''Pourquoi ?'' La voix de Neville devint plus forte et aigue.'' Heu… Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?''

''Je suis un étudiant et cette école magique est pleine de personnes dangereuses, d'artefacts et de baguettes. S'il y a quelque chose qui peut me tuer, je dois le savoir. De plus je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mettre tous les trois dans une situation délicate. Ça me concerne aussi.''

Les trois garçons se regardèrent les uns les autres puis prirent une décision silencieuse. ''Tu sais qu'il y a une pièce interdite au troisième étage ?'' Commença Harry.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 3 ! Au cas où ça n'ait pas été très clair, la dernière scène se déroule après qu'Hermione, Ron, Harry et Neville aient du courir pour semer Rusard et son chat, et donc qu'ils finissent par rencontrer Fluffy (le chien à trois tête qui garde la trappe.).**

 **Merci de votre lecture !**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Si ce n'est les problèmes habituels des traductions rien à signaler. Merci à tous de votre lecture et de vos gentilles reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Voiciiiiiiiiiiiiii le 4** **ème** **chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer** **: je ne possède pas Bleach ni Harry Potter, ils sont à Tite Kubo et JK Rowling. Soupir.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Silvermoon42. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Hermione Granger, faute d'un meilleur terme, se mettait en avant. Elle pouvait employer de la magie et pouvait faire de la bonne magie, alors elle le faisait.

Malheureusement, à cause de cela, elle avait peu ou pas d'amis. Le seul étant Toshiro, mais il n'était pas exactement la personne la plus chaleureuse qui soit. Donc, elle n'avait effectivement pas d'amis. Cela ne s'était pas amélioré dans les cours où elle réussissait son sort au premier essai ou quand elle donnait un coup de main à ses camarades de classe, mais cela était plus vu comme un geste autoritaire et ils se moquaient d'elle pour ça. Exemple : classe de charmes du professeur Flitwick, quand elle avait corrigé la prononciation de Ron au ' _Wingardium Leviosa'_. Toshiro avait dû admettre que leurs accents étaient agréables à écouter.

Après la classe, Ron et Harry marchaient le long d'un couloir bondé. ''Pas étonnant que personne ne puisse la supporter,'' dit Ron à Harry. ''C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille, honnêtement.''

Hermione, qui marchait derrière eux, fondit en larmes et les dépassa en les bousculant.

''Je pense qu'elle t'a entendu,'' dit Harry.

''Et alors ?'' Fit Ron, néanmoins mal à l'aise de sa réponse. ''Elle a dû remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.''

Marchant derrière eux, Toshiro les dévisagea.

* * *

Hermione n'était pas en classe le lendemain, il entendit d'une des jumelles, Parvati Patil, qu'elle avait entendu d'une jeune fille nommée Lavande, qu'Hermione pleurait dans les toilettes des filles. Avec un soupir, Toshiro quitta le couloir principal.

Heureusement les toilettes des filles en question étaient peu utilisées et personne ne risquait de passer, il toqua donc à la porte. ''Granger ?'' Appela-t-il. ''C'est Hitsugaya. Tu vas bien ?''

''Va-t-en !'' Un sanglot vint juste après son cri de colère. Toshiro soupira à nouveau et posa son sac.

''Écoute, Granger, je sais comment c'est de ne pas avoir d'amis, d'être rejeté et évité pour vos capacités. Ça craint. Je le sais parce que ça m'est arrivé. Et il faut du temps pour reprendre le dessus, mais finalement tu vas apprendre à les ignorer. Et un jour, tu auras du succès et ils ne se moqueront plus de toi. Tu seras au dessus et ils diront : « Oh, je voudrais être comme elle… Je veux être aussi doué qu'elle… » Des choses comme ça. Alors crois moi quand je te dis que ça va s'arranger''.

''Comment sais-tu ça ?'' Sa voix était toujours aussi en colère qu'avant. ''On est de la même année ! Où sont les gens qui t'auraient détestés ?''

Toshiro prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de son passé mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire si il voulait qu'elle comprenne. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. ''Je vivais dans la rue avant que ma grand-mère ne me prenne avec elle. Je suis allé à l'école tôt parce que je le devais et les gens me redoutaient à cause de mes cheveux et de mon intelligence. Mais j'ai gagné en respect et en force, et ils ne disent plus ce genre de choses maintenant.''

 _Hé bien, ils le font, mais pas devant moi, pensa-t-il. Mais ça elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir._

''Hitsugaya… merci, mais va-y. J'aimerai juste être un peu seule.''

''D'accord.'' Dit-il en ramassant son sac. ''Mais…'' Commença-t-il en bougeant inconfortablement. ''Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un… je suis habituellement libre.'' Ajouta-t-il en repartant.

* * *

''Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois en retard pour la fête.''

Toshiro glissa à sa place et regarda Ron. ''Je réconfortais Granger.''

''La réconforter ? Elle va si mal ?'' Ron eu l'air absent, Toshiro hocha la tête.

''Elle ne veut parler à personne.'' Dit-il en mettant des boules de riz dans son assiette et en se versant du thé. ''J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à son sujet, comme elle d'ailleurs.''

''Oh… donc elle est en colère ?''

Après avoir pris une gorgée de thé il posa sa tasse. ''Oui et non. Mais ce qu'elle ressent est _ta_ faute.''

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avec colère mais c'est alors que les portes du Hall s'ouvrirent avec fracas et que le professeur Quirrell entra en courant. Tous le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de la chaise de Dumbledore. ''Troll… dans le donjon… j'ai pensé que vous devriez le savoir.'' Fit-il avant de s'évanouir.

Dumbledore tira des feux d'artifice pourpres en l'air afin d'attirer l'attention des élèves après le chaos occasionné. Il gronda, ''Préfets, menez vos maisons vers leurs dortoirs, immédiatement !''

Percy Weasley, l'un des préfets de Gryffondor, commença à crier que les premières années devaient le suivre. Ce qu'ils firent, mais Harry attrapa Ron par le bras. ''Hermione !''

''Quoi ?''

''Elle n'est pas au courant pour le Troll.'' Les deux jeunes s'esquivèrent loin de leur maison, après un moment d'indécision, Toshiro les suivi.

Ils se précipitèrent à travers les salles pour finalement atteindre les toilettes des filles. Harry et Ron entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Le Troll était dans la salle. Il avait la peau gris terne, un corps ressemblant à un énorme rocher, mesurant plus de 6 mètres et dégageait une horrible puanteur. Enfin il avait une grande massue en bois dans la main droite. Hermione, quant à elle, était recroquevillée contre le mur opposé, le regardant comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Toshiro vit tout cela dès qu'il entra derrière les garçons.

''Il faut l'attirer ailleurs !'' Cria Harry à Ron, avant de ramasser un robinet cassé en le jetant contre le mur. Le Troll s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers Harry, ses yeux clignotant bêtement.

''Hé ! Petite-tête !'' Hurla Ron, jetant un tuyau métallique sur la créature. Le tuyau rebondit simplement sur son épaule et le Troll se tourna vers Ron.

''Allez, viens, cours !'' Hurla Harry à Hermione, qui était pétrifiée contre le mur.

Avec un sifflement de colère, Toshiro se précipita et attrapa Hermione. Bien son gigai était plus faible que son corps normal mais il était encore plus fort qu'un humain normal. Il couru vers la porte mais il s'immobilisa quand il entendit Ron crier.

Le roux était coincé contre le mur des cabines, le troll au dessus de lui. Les bras prit, Toshiro ne pouvait rien faire, mais un mouvement attira son attention. Harry couru et sauta droit sur le troll. ''Que fais-tu, **baka**?!'' Cria Toshiro. Harry était suspendu au dessus du sol, les bras autour du cou du troll, déconcertant efficacement la bête. Pour aggraver les choses, la baguette dans sa main s'éleva directement droit dans une narine du troll.

Confus et criant de douleur, le troll se débâtit en balançant sauvagement sa massue. Puis Ron agita sa baguette et cria, ' _Wingardium Leviosa !_ ' La massue du troll s'éleva dans les airs, planant au-dessus de sa tête. Le troll la regarda avec étonnement avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur lui, le rendant inconscient. Harry roula puis se releva, récupérant sa baguette du nez du troll. Une longue chaîne, de ce qui ressemblait à de la colle grumeleuse grise, l'en recouvrait.

'' Beuââârk ! De la morve de troll...'' Dit-il essuyant sa baguette sur le pantalon du troll.

''Il est mort ?'' Demanda Hermione en se tortillant dans les bras de Toshiro.

''Je ne pense pas,'' répondit Harry. ''Je pense qu'il est juste assommé.''

''Quand es-tu arrivé ici ?'' Demanda soudain Ron en regardant Toshiro. Celui-ci regarda le garçon roux.

''Je suis là depuis le début.''

Avant que quoi que ce soit puisse être ajouté, trois enseignants firent irruption dans la pièce en ruine : McGonagall, Rogue et Quirrell. Celui-ci gémit et s'asseya sur les toilettes, Rogue se pencha vers le troll et McGonagall lança un regard noir aux quatre élèves. ''A quoi pensiez-vous ?'' Il y avait une colère froide dans sa voix, rappelant à Toshiro l'époque où il s'était fait passer un savon pour avoir mangé pendant un cours à l'académie. ''Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ?''

Ron et Harry ont baissés les yeux, Toshiro lui a tranquillement rendu son regard et Hermione reprit. ''S'il vous plait, professeur McGonagall… ils étaient venus me chercher.''

''Mademoiselle Granger !''

''Je suis allée à la recherche du troll parce que je… je pensais que je pouvais m'en occuper moi-même, vous savez… parce que j'ai tout lu à leur sujet…'' Ron laissa tomber sa baguette, la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit et les yeux de Toshiro s'élargirent. Hermione Granger, l'étudiante parfaite, venait de purement et simplement mentir à un enseignant ?! ''Si ils ne m'avaient pas trouvés, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Harry a coincé sa baguette dans le nez du troll, Ron l'a frappé avec sa massue et Toshiro a essayé de me faire sortir. On n'a eu le temps de prévenir personne. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés.''

Toshiro était trop surprit pour la corriger sur son nom, et Harry et Ron essayaient de la regarder comme si c'était ce qu'il était vraiment arrivé.

''Hé bien… dans ce cas… Miss Granger, vous êtes bien sotte, comment avez-vous pensé à vous battre avec un troll des montagnes toute seule ?'' Hermione baissa la tête. ''Miss Granger, dix point serons prit à Gryffondor pour cela. Je suis très déçue. Si vous n'êtes pas blessés, vous devriez retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Les élèves terminent la fête dans leurs maisons.'' Hermione s'en alla et McGonagall se tourna vers les trois garçons.

''Hé bien, Je vous répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année qui auraient été capables de combattre un troll des montagnes adulte. Vous faites gagner cinq points chacun à Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé. Vous pouvez y aller.''

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur salle commune et quand ils entrèrent ils virent Hermione les attendre devant la porte. Ron, Harry et Hermione se dirent tous ''merci'' et les garçons se précipitèrent dans la salle pour avoir droit à des assiettes pleines. Hermione se tourna finalement vers Toshiro.

''Je pense que tu t'es fait des amis,'' dit-il en indiquant les garçons, qui étaient entrain de se goinfrer, d'un signe de tête.

''Espérons que ce soit le cas pour nous tous.'' Elle regarda les garçons. ''Merci,'' dit-elle finalement.

''On a tous joués un rôle là dedans. Je suis juste heureux que personne n'ai été blessé.''

''Moi aussi.'' Elle lui sourit et, pour une fraction de seconde, il lui sourit en retour.

* * *

Avec le mois de Novembre le froid s'est installé. Les élèves troquèrent leurs vêtements habituels contre ceux d'hiver, tous sauf Toshiro. Il tolérait et aimait beaucoup plus le froid que les autres, ce qu'ils ne concevaient pas tous.

''Porte au moins des gants,'' lui dit Hermione dans leur salle commune. Toshiro était assis devant la fenêtre ouverte, comme d'habitude, le bras drapé autour d'un genou replié.

''Je vais bien,'' dit-il avant de lever les yeux pour voir les garçons descendre. Tout deux frissonnèrent immédiatement en se jetant près du feu.

''Ferme la fenêtre, Toshiro.''

''C'est Hitsugaya pour toi, Weasley.''

''Wow, détend toi. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu insistes à nous demander de t'appeler comme ça.''

''On fait comme ça au Japon. D'habitude on ajoute des pronoms honorifiques à la fin d'un nom, mais on ne parle pas japonais ici et on n'est pas au Japon, donc je ne le fait pas.''

''Bien.''

Hermione était devenue beaucoup plus avenante sur le fait de transgresser les règles. Le jour avant le premier match de Quidditch d'Harry, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cour glaciale pendant la pause et elle avait réussi à fabriquer une flamme bleue qu'elle pouvait transporter dans un bocal. Malheureusement Rogue avait croisé leur chemin et ils s'étaient bousculés pour la cacher derrière eux. Il était arrivé vers eux, avait prit cinq points à Harry pour avoir amené un livre de la bibliothèque en dehors de l'école. Puis était parti en claudiquant.

''Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé'', avait dit Harry.

'' Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal,'' avait répondu Ron.

* * *

Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune la nuit où Harry était parti reprendre son livre. Il était revenu le visage pâle et leur avait raconté de quelle façon il avait vu la jambe ensanglanté de Rogue et Rusard entrain de la bander. Il leur avait aussi raconté que Rogue avait dit :''Comment voulez-vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ?''

Puis Harry avait été violement renvoyé en dehors de la salle.

Quand tout le monde était parti se coucher, Toshiro était resté assis sur son lit avec les rideaux fermés pour faire de la paperasse. Rangiku ne s'était pas gardée de lui en envoyer et parfois même il avait fini ses devoirs si tôt qu'il s'ennuyait assez pour le faire. Surtout dans le cours d'histoire magique. Il venait de terminer le dernier formulaire quand il sentit un hollow aux alentours. Après un soupir et après avoir rangé ses papiers, il avala une pilule d'âme artificielle, lui demanda de prétendre être endormi et sauta par la fenêtre.

Il était passé un long moment depuis son dernier entrainement. Il pouvait aisément sentir son énergie refoulée quand il shunpotait pour rejoindre le hollow. Il eut peu de difficulté à le vaincre et une fois cela fait il entra dans la Forêt Interdite pour trouver une grande clairière. Quelque part où il pourrait s'entrainer. Il trouva rapidement un endroit parfait. Il était de la taille d'un terrain de football avec quelques arbres de-ci de-là.

Il s'entraina jusqu'à ce que le ciel oriental ne commence à s'éclaircir, puis est rentré après avoir dégivré la clairière. C'était un effet secondaire plutôt considérable de son entrainement. Shunpotant au loin il ne remarqua pas que des yeux brillant le regardaient.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Ettttttttttttt voilà ! Qui le regardait ? Moi je sais !**

 **Il y aura du Quidditch dans le prochain chapitre ! Yay !**

 **Merci de votre lecture !**

 **Notre de la traductrice :**

 **J'étais plutôt contente en terminant ma traduction de ce chapitre, il était plus court que les précédents alors le temps que j'ai mit pour le traduire s'est considérablement réduit. Sur les autres j'avais passé plusieurs heures voir deux ou trois jours mais là en trois heures c'était fait ! Je suis assez satisfaite !**

 **A bientôt dans le chapitre 5 et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui nous rejoignent pour cette fantastique histoire dans le monde des sorciers !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le 5** **ème** **chapitre. Et de toute évidence avec lui… le Quidditch !**

 **Par ailleurs je rappelle que les mots en gras sont des paroles en japonais quand Hitsugaya est en Angleterre et les mots ne sont pas en gras quand il est à Soul Society.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Bleach, ni Harry Potter. Ils sont à Tite Kubo et JK Rowling.**

 **Notre de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne le dirais surement jamais assez mais cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Le matin du tout premier match de Quidditch d'Harry fut clair et froid. En bas, dans la grande salle, tout le monde était de bonne humeur à l'idée d'un bon match. Gryffondor et Serpentard se fixaient en chien de faillance et encourageaient leurs équipes.

Harry était nerveux. C'était évident.

Il ne voulait rien avaler, mais Seamus avait entassé des saucisses et du ketchup dans son assiette et l'avait pratiquement forcé à manger. En regardant ça, Toshiro frissonna. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ces enfants pouvaient manger quelque chose d'aussi gras au petit déjeuner. Ou à n'importe quel moment d'ailleurs, franchement. Lui se contentait d'un peu de thé, assis à attendre.

Quand le moment fut venu, toute l'école se rendit au stade de Quidditch pour s'installer dans les tribunes et regarder le match. Hermione, Ron et quelques autres avaient fait une banderole qui disait : ''Potter président !'' avec le lion de Gryffondor dessiné dessus. Hermione avait utilisé un tour de magie qui avait permit aux lettres de changer de couleur régulièrement. Toshiro était assis à côté du bruyant groupe, il se pencha en arrière sur le banc et posa ses pieds sur la banquette arrière en face de lui. Il était probablement la personne la plus calme ici présente. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de ce jeu et franchement il ne se souciait pas vraiment de savoir si sa maison allait gagner.

Oh non… Voilà qu'il pensait à Gryffondor comme ''sa maison''.

Les deux équipes, Serpentard en argent et vert et Gryffondor en or et rouge, arrivèrent sur le terrain avec une foule d'acclamations. Toshiro sentit ses oreilles siffler, le faisant grimacer. Les joueurs s'alignèrent au centre du terrain auprès de madame Bibine, puis s'élevèrent dans les airs. Le souaffle fut jeté en l'air et le jeu débuta.

Angelina Johnson de Gryffondor fut la première à l'avoir. Le commentateur, un enfant nommé Lee Jordan, était surveillé de près par le professeur McGonagall. Le jeu était rapide, le souaffle étant en évolution permanente. Les batteurs de chaque équipe gardaient toujours en vue les cognards qui allaient et venaient, passant même une fois juste au dessus de la foule. Toshiro dû se redresser pour les esquiver et senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. En regardant l'écran de son denreishinki, il vit qu'il s'agissait du capitaine commandant.

Ce fut un véritable problème. S'il le prenait ici, il y avait tellement de bruit qu'il était plus que probable que le commandant ne l'entende pas. S'il partait, il devait utiliser le shunpo et quelqu'un le verrait. Et il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'appel non plus. Ne jamais ignorer un appel du commandant Yamamoto. Alors il prit l'appel et mit le volume au maximum.

 **''** **Capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro,''** répondit-il en parlant rapidement en japonais. Il pouvait à peine entendre la réponse et dû presser d'avantage son oreille sur l'appareil.

 **''** **Commandant en chef Yamamoto. Nous sommes au milieu d'une réunion des capitaines, nous avons quelques question pour vous.''**

 _Que dit-il ?_ Toshiro tendit sa main sur son autre oreille et essaya de se baisser. '' **Pourriez vous répéter, s'il vous plait ?''**

 **''** **C'est… vous avez tant de puits.''**

Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu correctement. **''Je suis désolé, je suis à un match de Quidditch. Pourriez-vous parler plus fort s'il vous plait ?''**

 **''** **Où sont les jouets !''**

Dans son monde intérieur, Hyorinmaru grogna une vilaine insulte.

 **''** **Excusez moi ? Je n'ai pas de jouets !''**

 **''** **Vous avez des bébés ? Je crois que le capitaine Kuchiki en a.''**

 **''** **LE CAPITAINE KUCHIKI EST PERE ?!''**

 **''** **JE NE CHERCHE PAS DE CARPES, DE JOUETS OU DE BEBE. CECI EST UNE REUNION DES CAPTAINES ET NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE VOUS POSER DES QUESTIONS !''**

 _Oh. Tout de suite ça a plus de sens._ Pensa Toshiro en commençant à descendre les escaliers. '' **JE SUIS DESOLE, MONSIEUR. JE VAIS TOUT DE SUITE DANS UN LIEU PLUS CALME !''**

* * *

 **Au même moment à Soul Society, assemblée des capitaines...**

''Du monde des vivants, le capitaine Hitsugaya nous a renvoyé un peu de sang de licorne, à la demande du capitaine Kurotsuchi. Il a dit avoir vu une personne en boire. Capitaine Kurotsuchi ?''

Le capitaine noir et blanc avança. ''L'ADN du sang est principalement celui d'un cheval, mais il y a de nombreuses traces d'autre chose, j'aimerai avoir plus d'échantillons, si vous pouviez lui en faire renvoyer d'avantage…''

''Ce n'est pas la question !'' Fit le commandant en frappant sa canne sur le plancher. ''Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait boire du sang de licorne ?''

''Je ne sais pas,'' Fit Kurotsuchi en haussant les épaules. ''Peut-être qu'il a des vertues particulières dans le monde magique que nous ignorons. C'est pour cela que, si je veux une réponse plus précise, j'ai besoin de plus d'échantillons. J'ai aussi besoin de savoir depuis combien de temps la bête était morte quand il m'a envoyé le sang.''

''Très bien. Je vais appeler le capitaine Hitsugaya et vous pourrez lui demander.'' Les capitaines attendirent patiemment qu'il compose le numéro et mette le téléphone sur haut parleur, le tenant toujours en main. Quand l'appel fut prit un bruit infernal est venu à travers l'appareil. Ils semblaient entendre que Toshiro parlait en japonais mais ils pouvaient à peine distinguer quelques mots à travers le bruit.

'' Capitaine en chef Yamamoto. Nous sommes au milieu d'une réunion des capitaines et nous avons quelques questions pour vous.''

Le bruit de l'autre côté s'atténua légèrement et ils entendirent, ''Pourriez-vous répéter, s'il vous plait ?''

''C'est… Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de bruit ?''

Il y eut une pause, puis Toshiro répondit d'une voix confuse. ''Je suis désolé, je suis à un match de Quidditch. Pourriez-vous parler plus fort s'il vous plait ?''

''Allez dans un endroit où il y a moins de bruit !''

''Excusez moi ?'' Demanda Toshiro d'un air offensé. '' Je n'ai pas de jouets et j'ai laissé tombé ma carpe !''

''Quoi ? Vous avez des carpes ? J'étais seulement au courant que le capitaine Kuchiki en avait.'' A l'heure actuelle, la plupart des capitaines ricanaient.

''LE CAPITAINE KUCHIKI EST PÈRE ?!'' Le capitaine Zaraki éclata de rire, tout comme le capitaine Kyoraku. Matsumoto, qui était à l'emplacement de son capitaine jusqu'à son retour, se mordit la langue et le capitaine Kuchiki eut l'air offensé. Le capitaine commandant, lui, semblait plutôt contrarié. Il prit une profonde inspiration et hurla au téléphone.

''JE NE CHERCHE PAS DE CARPES, DE JOUETS OU DE BEBE. CECI EST UNE REUNION DES CAPTAINES ET NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE VOUS POSER DES QUESTIONS !''

De l'autre côté Toshiro répondit avec la même intonation. ''JE SUIS DESOLE, MONSIEUR. JE VAIS TOUT DE SUITE DANS UN LIEU PLUS CALME !''

Le capitaine en chef hocha la tête et soupira, Kyoraku dit alors : ''Je crois que des félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour, capitaine Kuchiki.''

''Je ne suis pas père. Ne diffusez pas cette rumeur.''

Il y eut quelques minutes de silences puis le capitaine Ukitake intervint :'' Je me demande ce que les gardes postés dehors peuvent entendent...''

* * *

 **A l'extérieur…**

Les gardes pressaient l'oreille contre les portes pour mieux entendre. La première chose qu'ils avaient entendu était la voix du capitaine Hitsugaya entrain de crier, '' LE CAPITAINE KUCHIKI EST PÈRE ?!''

Les gardes échangèrent un regard puis se penchèrent contre les portes. Puis ils entendirent la voix forte et ennuyée du commandant en chef. ''JE NE CHERCHE PAS DE CARPES, DE JOUETS OU DE BEBE. CECI EST UNE REUNION DES CAPTAINES ET NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE VOUS POSER DES QUESTIONS !''

''JE SUIS DESOLE, MONSIEUR. JE VAIS TOUT DE SUITE DANS UN LIEU PLUS CALME !''

Et puis ils entendirent le capitaine Kyoraku :'' Bravo, capitaine Kuchiki.''

C'en fut trop pour les gardes. Ils se penchèrent plus encore contre les portes, mais sous leur poids elles s'ouvrirent, faisant tomber les deux shinigamis. En levant les yeux, ils virent 9 capitaines et un vice-capitaine les regarder fixement. ''Ceci est une réunion des capitaines, '' tonna la voix du capitaine en chef Yamamoto. ''Sortez !''

Les gardes se remirent sur leurs pieds en bredouillant. ''Nous sommes désolés monsieur !'' Firent-ils en se prosternant, avant qu'ils ne ferment les portes derrière eux ils regardèrent le capitaine Kuchiki. ''Et félicitation pour votre paternité, monsieur.''

Ils ratèrent le regard mortifié et furieux, sans parler du visage rouge, du capitaine. Une fois à l'extérieur les deux gardes se regardèrent. ''Tu sais qui est la mère ?''

L'autre garde haussa les épaules. ''Je ne savais même pas que le capitaine Kuchiki était marié.''

''Peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas.'' Le garde élargi les yeux. ''Peut-être va-t-il se marier bientôt !''

''Qui va se marier ?'' Les gardes se tournèrent vers une jeune shinigami qui s'était arrêtée près d'eux.

''Le capitaine Kuchiki est père !'' Dit l'un avec enthousiasme. La jeune femme sourit.

''C'est une bonne chose pour lui. Qui est la mère ?''

''Je ne sais pas. On n'en a pas entendu plus. Mais on a entendu le capitaine Hitsugaya crier que le capitaine Kuchiki était père, puis le capitaine Kyoraku l'a félicité pour cela.''

''Qui est père ?'' Demanda un autre shinigami en passant.

Et c'est ainsi que tout a commencé…

* * *

 **Retour à l'intérieur de l'assemblée des capitaines de la Soul Society…**

Le capitaine Kuchiki grogna. ''Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous venez de me ridiculiser.''

''Comment ?'' Le bruit avait diminué, mais était encore trop fort.

''A cause de vous on me prend pour un imbécile.''

''Je n'ai pas de piscine !''

''Non, à cause de vous tout le monde pense que je suis père.''

''Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que vous serez un bon père. Qui est la mère ?''

''IL N'Y A PAS DE MERE !''

Toshiro resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis :''Bien sûr qu'il y a une mère, il y en a toujours une… Ho mon Dieu ! Vous l'avez tuée ?!''

''Qu'est-ce que…''

''Capitaine Kuchiki, n'avez-vous rien appris ?'' Coupa le commandant en chef en pointant les portes avec sa canne. A l'extérieur plusieurs shinigamis faisaient la queue pour appuyer leurs oreilles contre la porte.

* * *

 **Monde réel, Poudlard…**

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être excusé auprès du capitaine Kuchiki et d'avoir répondu à quelques questions, il ne put retenir d'avantage un fou rire suite à son erreur puis il retourna vers le stade. La première chose qu'il vit fut Harry accroché à l'envers sur son balai. Toshiro regarda vers les rangées de sièges et décida que ça ne valait pas l'effort de faire des coudes pour aller s'asseoir, alors il se pencha contre le mur le plus proche, contre les escaliers, et regarda Harry se faire secouer par son balai.

''C'est supposé arriver ?'' Se renseigna-t-il auprès de quelqu'un à proximité, qui secoua la tête. Bientôt le balai cessa de bouger et Harry fut capable de remonter dessus pour s'envoler à nouveau.

 _Bizarre,_ pensa Toshiro. Puis il regarda Harry redescendre droit vers le sol, il atterrit brutalement sur la pelouse du stade et toussa. C'est alors qu'un objet doré tomba au creux de sa main et il le tendit triomphalement.

'' J'ai attrapé le Vif d'or !''

 _Bizarre._ Il se demanda soudain ce qu'il se passerait s'ils essayaient ça dans la Soul Society.

Pertes de membres. Sang. Morts. Probable éventration. Non, il ne suggérerait jamais ça à Soul Society. Jamais.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée Toshiro découvrit l'hypothèse du trio d'or selon laquelle Rogue avait ensorcelé le balai d'Harry et la façon dont Hermione avait mis le feu à sa cape pour l'arrêter. Tout comme Hagrid, Toshiro doutait fortement que le professeur ait voulu tuer Harry. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant, même si il était un peu insolent parfois, Harry n'avait rien fait pour le rendre en colère à ce point là.

Bientôt vint le mois de décembre et la neige avec lui. Beaucoup de neige.

Toshiro en était heureux. Avec ces vacances il pourrait rentrer à Soul Society et voir comment sa division se portait. Il était assez inquiet à ce sujet, surtout avec Matsumoto comme dirigeante. Autant elle pouvait être excellente dans une bataille autant elle était la _pire vice-capitaine qui soit_ pour la paperasse. En fait, si elle n'avait pas été aussi bonne dans les batailles, elle n'aurait probablement jamais été choisie par le capitaine précédent, pour ne pas le mentionner.

McGonagall est venue faire le tour de la maison avec une liste des étudiants qui souhaiteraient rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, ce qu'a tout de suite refusé Toshiro. Il allait rentrer chez lui et rien ne l'arrêterait. Harry et Ron allaient rester à Poudlard, puisque les Dursley ne voulaient pas d'Harry, et que les parents de Ron allaient en Roumanie pour voir Charlie, l'un des frères ainées de Ron.

Le dernier jour avant son départ pour les vacances d'hiver, Toshiro était allé dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et avait vu tout le travail mis en œuvre. Douze grands arbres se tenaient dans la salle, des lumières flottaient dans les airs, du houx et du gui étaient accrochés sur les murs et des glaçons et des bougies décoraient les arbres. Outre le risque évident d'incendie, Toshiro pensa que c'était plutôt surprenant.

''Ça te plait ?'' Demanda une voix profonde, en se tournant il vit que la voix était celle de Dumbledore. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la pièce, Toshiro se levant toujours avant les autres élèves, mais étonnement Dumbledore était toujours là en premier. Parfois Toshiro se demandait si il ne dormait pas là. Comme si juste après le diner il restait dormir sur la table. Probablement pas, mais tout était possible.

''C'est…'' l'anglais de Toshiro était excellent mais il lutta pour trouver le mot juste. **''Extravagant,''** Dit-il finalement en japonais.

''C'est-à-dire ?''

Toshiro le regarda avec surprise. **''Vous parlez japonais ?''** Demanda-t-il rapidement. Dumbledore hocha la tête. Toshiro reprit : **''Hé bien… disons que c'est ''plus ou moins'' mon type. Par exemple, au lieu de mettre douze arbres, j'en aurais mis un dans chaque coin et un grand derrière chacune des grandes tables principales. J'aurais mit de la glace sur les arbres et mit des lumières dedans, pour les faire briller.''**

 **''** **Je pense plutôt que cette décoration met notre école en valeur''** répondit Dumbledore en écartant les mains. Toshiro pencha la tête.

 **''** **Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas, c'est juste un autre style.''**

 **''** **Si tout le monde avait le même, alors il n'y aurait pas de changements dans le monde.''**

McGonagall entra et les regarda. Puis elle haussa les épaules et s'assit à sa place. Dumbledore rit et Toshiro rejoignit la table de Gryffondor pour se servir un peu de thé et pour pouvoir lire un peu. Le Grand Hall s'est lentement rempli et le trio d'or ne tarda pas à s'assoir à ses côtés.

''Tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances ?'' Demanda Hermione. Toshiro secoua la tête.

''Je rentre chez moi.''

''Au Japon ?''

''Oui'', mentit-il doucement. ''Ma famille est là bas.'' Il remarqua alors la rapidité avec laquelle ils mangeaient, il demanda :''Vous retournez à la bibliothèque pour trouver des indices sur Nicolas Flamel ?''

Ils acquiescèrent. Il avait été mit au courant de leur conversation avec Hagrid et sur le nom qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé échapper. Toshiro n'était pas véritablement intéressé mais ils passaient beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour trouver quelque chose à ce sujet.

Vint finalement le jour où ils partirent vers la gare. La bonne nouvelle, ils étaient en vacances d'hiver. La mauvaise, une demi-journée pour quitter Poudlard et une autre pour revenir. Et malheureusement, et il était obligé de prendre le train, sinon ça aurait l'air suspect.

Il était assis dans un compartiment avec Hermione et Neville, Athéna sur ses genoux tandis qu'il la caressait lentement. Elle semblait particulièrement aimer quand il la grattait sous le menton, levant la tête pour l'inciter à le faire. Toshiro avait surtout lu pendant le trajet en train et ignora la roulotte de friandise quand elle passa. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Quand le train entra enfin en gare, il reprit toute ses affaires, les mit dans un chariot et fit route en dehors de la station. Il trouva une zone isolée et ouvrit un senkaimon. Il suivit le papillon de l'enfer et arriva au Seireitei par le senkaimon principal. Les gardes de service ont regardés étrangement sa malle et sa chouette mais l'on accueilli comme il se doit.

Se sentant désolé pour elle, Toshiro laissa Athéna quitter sa cage. Elle vola en cercle au dessus de lui pendant qu'il rejoignait sa division. L'annonce de son retour s'était vite répandue, si bien qu'à son arrivée à la division tous ses subordonnés étaient rangés dans la cour.

''Bienvenue, Capitaine Hitsugaya !''

''Je vous remercie. Tout s'est bien passé ?''

''Oui monsieur.''

Ils se dispersèrent mais une personne vint vers lui, son quatrième siège. ''Hum… capitaine…''

''Oui ?''

La jeune femme jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. ''Je pense que je dois vous avertir… le bureau est… hé bien, décoré.''

''Décoré ?''

''Oui. Le vice-capitaine Matsumoto l'a fait elle-même.''

Toshiro soupira. ''Merci de m'avoir averti.'' Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans ses quartiers, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Quand il passa, les membres de sa division semblèrent nerveux, si bien qu'il s'interrogea sur la réputation qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Était-il vraiment si effrayant ? Il se prépara mentalement, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

A l'intérieur il fut frappé par une écrasante odeur de pin. Attachées ensemble se trouvaient des guirlandes d'aiguilles fixées aux murs avec de grands rubans rouges à chaque point d'attache. Sur son bureau et celui de Rangiku se trouvaient des vases avec des poinsettias, ainsi que sur la table basse. Enfin un grand pin était debout dans un coin de la pièce. Ses branches étaient décorées de petites boules or et rouge. Avant que Toshiro ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il fut soudainement saisi et fermement tenu.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se débattre une voix forte et visiblement heureuse cria, ''Capitaine !''

Oh. Toshiro réussi à se défaire de sa prise et la regarda. ''Quand vas-tu arrêter de faire ça ?''

''Jamais ! Bienvenue capitaine !''

Il laissa échapper un soupir vaincu. ''Je te remercie. Le bureau est…'' Rangiku se pencha vers lui une expression pleine d'espoir. ''… intéressant.''

''Ha merci !'' Fit-elle en le tirant dans un nouveau câlin. Une fois libéré il le promena dans le bureau en observant attentivement la décoration. ''Hinamori et moi avons passé un long moment à tout mettre en place.''

Toshiro s'arrêta. ''Hinamori a aidé ?''

''Oui.'' Sourit Rangiku. ''Elle a pensé que ça vous plairait.''

Toshiro ne répondit pas mais le sourire de Rangiku s'élargi. Puis avec un courant d'air et une huée Athéna entra dans le bureau, se posa sur le dos du canapé et scruta la salle de ses yeux gris sombre. Rangiku s'approcha pour essayer de la caresser, mais Athéna s'écarta et alla sur l'épaule de Toshiro. ''Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie vraiment les autres,'' dit-il.

''Je sais,'' répondit tristement Rangiku. ''Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse que vous n'ayez pas paniqué.''

''Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?'' Demanda-t-il en touchant les aiguilles de pin, il les senties douces et saines.

''Hé bien…'' Hésita-t-elle en remuant inconfortablement. ''Vous avez toujours désapprouvé le fait de célébrer ces vacances.''

Il la fixa avec un regard sévère. ''Parce que tu as toujours réussi à rendre toute la division ivre.''

Il repensa à quelques années après qu'il soit devenu capitaine, et avec elles comment s'étaient déroulées les vacances d'hiver. Comme d'habitude il leur avait donné leur jour, mais quand il était revenu le lendemain matin, littéralement tout _le monde dans la division_ était ivre mort. L'entrainement avait été une catastrophe, si bien qu'il avait dû dégivrer le terrain d'entrainement, dû envoyer plusieurs hommes à la quatrième division et avait même dû aller en repêcher un dans un arbre.

Il les avait ensuite tous interrogés, une fois qu'ils étaient tous capable de penser de façon cohérente pour pouvoir répondre, et ils furent tous terrifiés par sa question :''Qui est le responsable de toute cette catastrophe ?!''

Il n'avait plus vu Matsumoto pendant tout le reste de la journée, et il soupçonnait que quelqu'un avait réussi à lui passer le mot pour qu'elle se cache pendant plusieurs heures. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter indéfiniment.

''Je n'ai pas de problème avec les vacances à moins que cela n'affecte le travail'', déclara Toshiro, pour en revenir à la situation présente. ''En outre, les dommages que tu vas causer avec tes fêtes cette année seront prélevés sur ta paie.''

Après cela, il quitta le bureau avec Athéna sur son épaule, laissant une Rangiku au cœur brisé derrière lui. Les membres de sa division furent troublés, voir effrayés, en voyant le sourire impitoyable sur son visage.

Une certaine femme, qui n'était plus vraiment une nouvelle recrue, se fit dessus.

* * *

C'est plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir fait son rapport au commandant en chef et donné quelques outils magiques à la 12ème division, que Toshiro eut enfin la chance d'aller jusqu'à la 5ème division. Il arrêta l'un des shinigamis de la division, qui lui dit que Momo devait être dans son bureau. Il alla jusqu'à là-bas, frappa et n'obtenant aucune réponse il fit glisser la porte. Il n'y avait personne, il resta planté là un moment puis se sentit stupide de rester alors il décida de retourner à son bureau.

Après tout, avec la disparition d'Aizen, Momo avait prit le contrôle de la 5ème division. Elle avait donc à charge tous les devoirs d'un capitaine même si elle n'était que vice-capitaine. Elle travaillait presque autant que lui mais il ne savait pas si il devait se sentir désolé pour elle ou non. Momo avait été trop attachée à Aizen, même après qu'il ait failli la tuer. Heureusement elle avait récupéré de la guerre d'hiver, même après ce que Toshiro lui avait fait.

Toshiro secoua la tête, déterminé à ne plus revoir ces vieux souvenirs. C'était le passé, il ne referait pas la même erreur à nouveau. En attendant, il ne voulait plus y penser. C'était encore bien trop douloureux.

Il allait se tourner pour s'en aller quand une pensée le frappa. Il y avait une concentration d'humidité dans l'air, il la figea et créa un vase de glace avec des fleurs de poinsettia, comme celles qu'il avait dans son bureau. Sur la base du vase il inscrit, « Merci pour tout, Hitsugaya ». Puis il s'en alla.

* * *

Les vacances d'hiver ne duraient que quelques semaines, il avait donc fait en sorte de les mettre à profit. La plupart des jours étaient comme d'habitude, avant qu'il ne parte en mission, et parfois il s'entrainait avec sa division. Il était bon d'enfin pouvoir s'entrainer sans avoir besoin de se retenir, il avait donc tout donné. Cependant, la première fois qu'il s'entraina, il avait gelé tous les terrains d'entrainements et tout le monde avait dû lutter pour rester debout. Il a donc fait en sorte de se retenir… à peu près.

Pourtant, il était heureux d'être de retour à Soul Society. Un des seuls inconvénients était qu'il devait à nouveau se rendre aux réunions des capitaines. Dans l'une d'entre elles le capitaine commandant eut une demande pour lui.

''Capitaine Hitsugaya, nous avons eut quelques demandes pour un hiver blanc.''

''Bien monsieur.'' Salua Toshiro.

Cette nuit là il se trouvait au dessus du sol, son zanpakuto libéré. Il utilisa son pouvoir pour rassembler les nuages et commença à faire pleuvoir pour ensuite régulièrement faire baisser la température. Quand tout fut propice, il neigea. Alors qu'il regardait tomber les moelleux flocons blancs qui terminaient l'automne, il sortit son shikai. Hyorinmaru sorti de sa lame et monta rapidement, rugissant, dans les cieux gelés.

* * *

Les vacances se terminaient et Toshiro devait retourner à Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers le senkaimon, portant sa malle – qu'il avait rétrécie - et la cage d'Athéna. Le hibou était à l'intérieur, hululant tristement. Il était encore une fois dans son gigai et il en était contrarié.

Il avait déjà fait promettre à Rangiku de ne plus faire de fête de saké en son absence, il avait tout entendu au sujet de celle qui avait eut lieu à son départ, bien qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ne lui obéirai pas. Mais il avait fait en sorte que les bars servent sa cause. Un bâtiment congelé avait été un avertissement approprié pour tous les barmens. Il passa la porte, il avait hâte que l'année scolaire se termine.

Une fois de plus il monta dans le Poudlard Express pour se rendre à l'école puis enchaina avec une calèche sur le reste du chemin. La calèche était tirée par un cheval squelettique que personne d'autre ne semblait être en mesure de voir. Il se fit la note mentale de se renseigner auprès d'Hermione à ce sujet.

Une fois de retour à l'école, il retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et trouva sa malle au pied de son lit. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'asseya sur le rebord, donnant sur l'école.

Au loin il put sentir un hollow. Il sorti pour s'en débarrasser et alla rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le diner. A l'intérieur il trouva Hermione, Ron et Harry. Il s'asseya à table et commença à manger et boire, mais il se sentit mal à l'aise et ne put rester immobile. Sa main serrée autour d'une épée invisible.

Il était près.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Ce chapitre a été à la fois très amusant et très difficile à traduire. La partie qui concerne l'incompréhension entre Toshiro et les capitaines était basée sur des sonorités, ça marchait très bien en anglais, mais très mal en français. Par exemple à un moment donné il est question de jouets, toys en anglais, à l'origine ça allait avec boys, que j'ai dû traduire par bébé pour accorder les sonorités. Il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres et trouver des termes proches du texte original en les coordonnant en sonorité, c'était difficile. Je ne sais pas si je m'explique bien mais je pense que vous saisissez en lisant le texte. En tout cas je me suis bien prise la tête avec ça, mais comme j'aime ce que je fais, rien ne m'arrête !**

 **Qui plus est ce petit quiproquo avec Byakuya m'a beaucoup amusé, pas vous ?**

 **En tout cas merci à tous et merci à nos nouveaux arrivants ! A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **J'utilise, parfois, des citations venant directement du livre. Je le dis si vous avez parfois remarqués des changements de style d'écriture. J'ai aussi remarqué que JK Rowling n'utilisait pas beaucoup les points virgules, ça me perturbe, en fait.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Bleach/ Harry Potter. Tous les droits sont à Tite Kubo et JK Rowling.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **L'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas, je n'en suis que la traductrice.**

* * *

Depuis que l'année scolaire avait reprit le deuxième match de Quidditch d'Harry approchait rapidement, la recherche sur Nicolas Flamel avançait et Rogue et Malfoy faisaient passer à Harry des moments difficiles.

Les cours de potions étaient devenus une torture hebdomadaire. Rogue haïssait clairement tous les Gryffondor et il utilisait la plus petite excuse pour prendre des points à toute la maison ou pour donner des heures de colles. Il avait même prit des points à Gryffondor quand Toshiro lisait un livre après avoir terminé sa potion. Toshiro lui avait lancé un regard furieux quand il s'était retourné.

Petit à petit le capitaine de glace avait commencé à aider le Trio d'or dans leurs recherches à la bibliothèque sur Nicolas Flamel, surtout parce que Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui casser les pieds. Il pouvait lire bien plus vite que la jeune sorcière et quand elle avait découvert ça, elle avait décidé qu'il serait d'une aide précieuse. Ainsi, après les cours, ils l'entrainèrent vers la bibliothèque, posèrent plusieurs livres devant lui et lui demandèrent de les lires.

Il aimait la lecture et en apprendre d'avantage sur le monde des sorciers faisait parti de sa mission, ça ne le dérangeait donc pas vraiment. Il avait toujours fini ses devoirs avant de commencer et une fois s'être occupé de meutes de hollows, il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Et il s'entrainait la nuit dans la Forêt Interdite.

Une nuit, au retour d'une séance décevante à la bibliothèque, lui et le trio d'or étaient de retour dans l' _horriblement_ chaude salle commune. Tout d'un coup Neville sauta littéralement à l'intérieur, ses deux jambes gelées ensemble, conséquences du maléfice Bloque-jambes. Surement avait-il fait tout le chemin à cloche pied. Hermione s'empressa de prononcer la formule d'annulation et Neville se frotta les jambes, tremblant et reconnaissant.

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Demanda Hermione en le faisant asseoir entre Ron et Harry. Le reste des élèves rirent, sauf les deux garçons, Hermione et Toshiro. Il savait ce que c'était d'être harcelé, il ressentait de la sympathie pour lui.

''Malfoy,'' Répondit Neville d'une voix tremblante.'' Je l'ai rencontré devant la bibliothèque. Il a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour s'entraîner à lancer ce sort.''

''Va voir le professeur McGonagall !'' Conseilla Hermione. ''Raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé !''

Neville secoua la tête. ''Je ne veux pas plus d'ennuis.''

''Tu dois lui tenir tête, Neville !'' Intervint Ron. ''Il est habitué à marcher sur les gens, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se coucher devant lui.''

''Il n'est pas nécessaire de me dire que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour être à Gryffondor, Malfoy me l'a déjà dit.''

Harry se dirigea vers lui et lui donna un chocogrenouille, Toshiro fronça les sourcils. ''Malfoy est jaloux,'' dit-il alors que les yeux des quatre Gryffondor se tournèrent vers lui. Il était assis près de la fenêtre ouverte, comme toujours. ''Il n'est lui –même pas courageux. Il t'intimide parce qu'il sait que tu ne répondras pas. S'il avait un tant soit peu de bravoure, il combattrait quelqu'un de plus fort que lui afin de devenir plus puissant.''

''Tu veux bien le combattre pour moi ?'' Toshiro cligna des yeux, surprit par la demande. ''Je veux dire, tu es aussi intelligent qu'Hermione ! Je suis certain que tu pourrais le battre !''

Toshiro serra les dents. ''Je ne me battrai pas avec lui, à moins qu'il ne commence.''

''Mais…''

''Neville, ne crois pas ce que Malfoy dit,'' interrompit Harry. ''Tu vaux douze fois mieux que lui. Le Choixpeau t'a mit à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Et où est Malfoy ? Chez ces idiots de serpentard !''

Neville sourit faiblement avant de déballer sa chocogrenouille. ''Merci, Harry, Toshiro. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher… Tu veux la carte ? Tu les collectionnes, non ?''

Il tendit la carte à Harry puis rejoignit le dortoir des garçons. Harry regarda la carte. ''Dumbledore,'' soupira-t-il. ''C'était la première que j'avais eu…'' Il se figea, fixant la carte puis se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. ''J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé Flamel ! Je vous avais dit que j'avais déjà vu son nom quelque part, je l'ai lu dans le train qui nous a amenés ici, écoutez ça: « Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant, en 1945, le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. On lui doit la découverte des 12 propriétés du sang de dragon et il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel » !''

Toshiro s'approcha, curieux, et Hermione se leva d'un bond, l'air aussi surexcité que le jour où on leur avait rendu leur premier devoir. ''Restez là !'' dit-elle en courant jusqu'à l'escalier du dortoir des filles, Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards mystifiés et Toshiro s'asseya tranquillement sur le dossier du canapé. La plupart des autres élèves étaient déjà partis, sauf un couple assis à une table de l'autre côté de la pièce. Quand Hermione revint, elle portait un vieux livre épais. '' Je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder là-dedans !'' murmura-t-elle avec enthousiasme. ''J'avais pris ce livre à la bibliothèque il y à quelques semaines pour avoir un peu de lecture.''

''Un peu ?'' Fit Ron avant qu'Hermione ne lui dise de se taire. Toshiro regarda avec amusement Ron fermer la bouche avec un air mécontent. Hermione feuilleta frénétiquement les pages, se murmurant à elle-même.

''Je le savais, je le savais !''

'' On a le droit de dire quelque chose, maintenant ?'' grommela Ron tandis qu'Hermione tournais le livre pour qu'ils puissent lire. Toshiro regarda attentivement les vieux écrits.

''Nicolas Flamel est _le seul fabriquant connu_ de la pierre philosophale !''

Elle attendait surement une réaction dramatique mais tout ce que lui demandèrent Ron et Harry fut :'' La quoi ?''

''Oh, honnêtement, vous ne lisez jamais rien ? Lisez ça.'' Encore une fois, les garçons se penchèrent en avant et Toshiro parcouru rapidement la page qu'elle indiqua.

''Vous avez vu ?'' Fit Hermione une fois que les deux autres garçons eurent fini. ''Le chien doit surement garder la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel ! Je parie qu'il a demandé à Dumbledore de la mettre en sécurité, parce qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il savait que quelqu'un en avait après elle. C'est pour ça que la pierre a été déplacée de Gringotts !''

''Une pierre qui fabrique de l'or et rend immortel ! ''S'exclama Harry. ''Pas étonnant que Rogue en ait après elle ! Tout le monde la voudrait.''

'' Et pas étonnant qu'on n'ait rien trouvé sur Nicolas Flamel dans _Etude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie,_ '' dit Ron. ''Il n'est plus tout jeune s'il a six cent soixante cinq ans.''

 _Il est depuis bien longtemps à Soul Society,_ pensa Toshiro. Hyorinmaru gronda en accord.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en cour de défense contre les forces du mal, tout en copiant les différentes façons de traiter les morsures de loup-garou, Ron et Harry discutaient de ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec la pierre philosophale si ils l'avaient. Ron a mentionné le fait de créer sa propre équipe de Quidditch et Harry se souvint de quelque chose à ce sujet.

'' C'est Rogue qui va arbitrer le prochain match de Quidditch !'' Murmura-t-il farouchement. Toshiro, qui était assis derrière eux à côté d'Hermione, grogna doucement.

''Ça explique pourquoi il te déteste encore plus, Potter,'' murmura-t-il alors que les deux garçons se tournaient vers lui et qu'Hermione levait les yeux sur lui. '' Il ne peut rien faire de voyant pendant un match, alors il se venge maintenant.''

''S'il… s'il vous plait a… arrêtez de parler et re… re… reprenez votre travail.'' Bégaya le professeur Quirrell à l'avant de la salle. En reprenant son travail, Toshiro leva les yeux vers le professeur. Il portait un turban, qui sentait très mauvais, et ne semblait avoir aucune confiance en lui. Comment avait-il obtenu son poste ? Le capitaine n'en avait aucune idée. Il semblait même avoir peur des élèves. Mais pire que tout, il avait une pression spirituelle étrange et très sombre, un peu comme celle qu'il avait ressenti il y a quelques mois quand il était dans la forêt interdite et qu'il avait vu cette chose boire le sang de licorne. Il se méfiait de l'enseignant et à en juger par la façon dont Quirrell l'évitait, celui-ci avait peur de lui. C'était peut être à cause du regard noir que Toshiro lui avait lancé au début de l'année après qu'il ait renversé de la sauce sur lui. Quirrell avait bégayé des excuses et s'était précipité hors de la salle, sans doute pour aller à la salle de bain pour changer ses vêtements salis.

* * *

Le jour du match approchait et avec lui, les nerfs morose de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils voulaient absolument gagner le match et dépasser Serpentard dans le championnat des maisons, mais ils doutaient que l'arbitre soit partial. Harry ne le savait pas, mais Toshiro savait qu'il était terrifié par ce qu'il pouvait se passer durant le match.

* * *

Pendant que les élèves prenaient place dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, l'humeur de Ron et Hermione était maussade. Ils avaient souhaité bonne chance à Harry avant qu'il n'aille aux vestiaires, mais Toshiro pensa qu'ils se demandaient s'ils le reverraient vivant. Mais Toshiro n'était pas inquiet. Malgré le parti pris évident de Rogue, il était un enseignant et ne pouvait décemment pas blesser un élève. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle Toshiro doutait que Rogue soit la personne qui avait maudit le balai d'Harry lors du premier match.

Toshiro, Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient dans les tribunes quand Ron fut soudainement frappé à l'arrière de la tête. Il se retourna et vit Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle avec un large sourire.

''Oh, désolé Weasley, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là'', fit Malfoy d'une voix venimeuse. ''Je me demande combien de temps Potter va rester sur son balai cette fois. Quelqu'un veut parier ? Qu'en penses-tu Weasley ?''

Ron ne répondit pas, Rogue venait d'accorder un penalty à l'équipe de Poufsouffle parce que George Weasley avait renvoyé un Cognard vers lui. Hermione, elle, regardait fixement Harry qui tournait autour du terrain comme un faucon.

''Vous savez comment ils choisissent leurs joueurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?'' Fit Malfoy à haute voix quelques minutes plus tard, quand Rogue accorda un autre penalty à Poufsouffle sans aucune raison. ''Ils vont chercher les gens qui leur font pitié. Par exemple, ils ont pris Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, puis les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent et ils vont sûrement prendre Londubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau.''

Neville devint écarlate et se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy. '' Je vaux douze fois mieux que toi,'' dit-il en essayant, et échouant lamentablement, de faire sonner cela d'une voix courageuse. Malfoy sourit.

''Londubat, si les cerveaux étaient en or, tu serais encore plus pauvre que Weasley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.''

Ron éclata et Toshiro était à peine capable de le retenir. Le capitaine de glace était de plus en plus en colère en écoutant les moqueries de Malfoy. ''Malfoy, tais toi.''

''Oh, le grand-père est en colère.'' Le garçon se mit à rire. ''Quel est le problème ? Tu as besoin d'un déambulateur ?''

Toshiro ne voyait pas bien comment c'était censé le mettre en colère. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé être catégorisé de vieux. Pas du tout. ''Tu as besoin de…'' Il s'interrompit soudainement quand Hermione poussa un cri fort et aigu. Toshiro se retourna et vit Harry plonger droit vers le sol. La foule haletait et acclamait Harry pendant qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du sol, puis il se releva en agitant le bras. Une petite lueur fut alors visible dans sa main. Il avait attrapé le vif d'or, Toshiro appris plus tard que c'était un nouveau record de vitesse pour attraper le vif d'or.

Peu après, lui, Hermione et Ron attendait le retour d'Harry dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quand celui-ci les tira dans une salle vide. ''Vous ne croirez jamais ce que j'ai vu !''

''Nous avons gagné ! Tu as gagné ! On a gagné !'' Acclamait Ron en donnant à Harry de grandes tapes dans le dos. ''Et moi j'ai…''

''Weasley, tais-toi. Potter a apparemment quelque chose à nous dire,'' coupa Toshiro en voyant l'expression d'Harry. ''Potter, que voulais tu dire ?'' Le garçon lui donna un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de raconter la façon dont il avait suivi Rogue dans la forêt interdite et ce qu'il avait entendu de sa conversation avec le professeur Quirrell.

'' On avait deviné juste, il s'agit bien de la Pierre philosophale, Rogue essaye de la voler et il veut obliger Quirrell à l'aider, il a demandé si il savait comme passer Touffu. Et il a dit quelque chose à propos de l'''abracadabra'' de Quirrell. Je pense qu'il y a d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre en plus de Touffu. Des tas de sortilèges, probablement, et Quirrell doit connaître les formules magiques dont Rogue a besoin pour les neutraliser.

'' Donc, tu veux dire que pour protéger la Pierre, il faut que Quirrell tienne tête à Rogue ? '' Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

'' Dans ce cas, elle aura bientôt disparue,'' déclara Ron.

* * *

Au fils des semaines qui suivirent, Quirrell semblait devenir encore plus pâle et plus maigre, mais il ne semblait pas avoir cédé. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Toshiro continuaient à passer dans le couloir du troisième étage pour vérifier que Touffu était toujours derrière à grogner. Toshiro était d'accord seulement car il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait un chien à trois têtes et pensait que Soul Society avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur la pierre qui pourrait rendre un humain immortel. Il leur avait envoyé un rapport à ce sujet mais Kurotsuchi avait demandé la vraie pierre pour pouvoir l'étudier. Toshiro n'était pas certain de savoir comment il allait faire, mais suivre le trio d'or était un bon moyen de commencer. Ils semblaient toujours attirer les ennuis.

Les examens de fin d'année étaient dans une dizaine de semaines et Hermione avait déjà commencé à établir un programme de révisions et à surligner ses notes. Toshiro n'était pas inquiet au sujet des examens, il pourrait les passer dès maintenant et les réussir, mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres garçons, que la jeune sorcière surveillait attentivement durant leur travail. Les garçons avaient protestés et négociés mais les professeurs avaient soudainement commencé à les charger de travail supplémentaire, et presque tout leur temps libre était utilisé à la bibliothèque pour étudier.

Toshiro, qui avait beaucoup d'expérience dans le fait de finir rapidement son travail, eut bientôt fini alors il pratiquait quelques mouvements de baguette, mais les garçons se plaignaient encore de leur épaisse pile de travail. Même Hermione travaillait encore. Toshiro était entrain de faire léviter une balle de papier dans les airs quand Ron hurla soudainement, ''Hagrid ! Que faites vous dans la bibliothèque ?''

Toshiro laissa tomber la balle dans sa main et leva les yeux pour voir le demi-géant massif cacher quelque chose derrière son dos. Il était vêtu d'un grand manteau en poil de taupe et ne semblait pas vraiment à sa place dans un tel endroit.

'' Je suis juste venu voir,'' dit-il d'un ton extrêmement méfiant. Les yeux de Toshiro se rétrécirent, reconnaissant parfaitement ce ton. Il l'avait entendu de nombreuses fois venant de ses subordonnés qui ne voulaient pas lui dire quelque chose, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il avait souvent à faire avec ce ton avec Rangiku, saké, et si oui ou non elle avait encore bu dans un autre bar !

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il en adoptant le ton qu'il utilisait avec ses subordonnés. Hagrid le regarda.

'' Pour rien en particulier, du travail. Qui plus est, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Encore vos recherche sur Nicolas Flamel, n'est-ce-pas ?''

'' Oh, il y a longtemps que nous avons trouvé qui il était'', déclara Ron d'un ton assuré. ''Et nous savons ce que garde le chien. Il s'agit de la Pierre philo... ''

''Chut !'' Fit Hagrid regardant autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les écoutait. '' Parle moins fort, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?''

''Nous voulions justement vous poser quelques questions,'' fit Harry, '' Sur ce qui garde la Pierre, en dehors de Touffu.''

'' Chut !'' répéta Hagrid.''Vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir un peu plus tard. Je ne vous promets rien, mais arrêtez de jacasser à ce sujet, les élèves ne sont pas censés savoir. On va penser que c'est moi qui vous ai tout raconté.''

'' A plus tard alors,'' dit Harry.

Hagrid quitta la bibliothèque et Hermione demanda, ''qu'est-ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos ?''

Ron alla voir dans quelle section il se trouvait et revint avec un tas de livre. ''Des dragons ! Hagrid cherchait des trucs sur les dragons !''

''Hagrid a toujours voulu un dragon, il me l'a dit la première fois que je l'ai rencontré,'' dit Harry.

''Mais c'est contre les lois'', déclara Ron. '' L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la Convention des sorciers de 1709, tout le monde sait qu'il est difficile de cacher notre existence aux Moldus si on garde un dragon dans son jardin. En plus, ils sont impossibles à dresser, c'est très dangereux. Si tu voyais les brûlures que s'est faites Charlie avec des dragons sauvages de Roumanie.''

'' Il n'y a quand même pas de dragons sauvages en Grande-Bretagne ? demanda Harry.''

'' Bien sûr que si, il y en a. Il y en a des communs, Vert gallois ou Noir des Hébrides. Le ministère de la Magie fait un sacré travail pour essayer de les cacher, je peux te le dire. Chaque fois qu'un Moldu en voit un, il faut lui jeter un sort pour qu'il oublie tout.''

'' Mais que fait Hagrid ?'' Demanda Hermione.

''Qu'est le Ministère de la Magie ?'' Demanda Toshiro.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après avoir expliqué à Toshiro ce qu'était le ministère de la magie, ils allèrent à la cabane d'Hagrid où ils frappèrent. Hagrid demanda de qui il s'agissait avant de les laisser entrer, tous les rideaux étaient tirés, assombrissant fortement la pièce. Le regard de Toshiro fut immédiatement attiré par la cheminée, où brulait un feu dans lequel se trouvaient une marmite remplie d'eau et un gros œuf noir. Toshiro ne tenait pas à s'approcher aussi près du feu mais l'œuf attirait d'avantage son attention. Hyorinmaru gronda dans son esprit.

''Un œuf de dragon,'' murmura Toshiro. Hagrid sursauta.

''Ou…Oui, mais comment as-tu…''

''Où l'avez-vous eu, Hagrid ?'' Demanda Ron, accroupi près du feu pour voir l'œuf de plus près. '' Vous avez dû le payer une fortune.''

'' Je l'ai gagné'', dit Hagrid en regardant Toshiro de temps en temps, qui fixait toujours l'œuf. ''Hier soir. J'étais allé boire un ou deux verres au village et j'ai joué aux cartes avec un étranger. Pour être honnête, je crois qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser.''

''Et qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire quand il aura éclos ?'' Demanda Hermione.

'' J'ai lu « des choses » là-dessus,'' répondit Hagrid en retirant un gros livre de sous son oreiller. ''J'ai trouvé ça à la bibliothèque. « L'Élevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce ». C'est un peu daté, bien sûr, mais tout y est. Il faut garder l'œuf dans le feu, dans la nature, c'est leur mère qui leur souffle dessus, vous comprenez ? Et quand l'œuf a éclos, il faut donner au petit un seau de cognac mélangé à du sang de poulet toutes les demi-heures. Regardez, là, ils expliquent comment reconnaître les différents œufs. Le mien, c'est un Norvégien à crête. Une espèce rare.''

Hagrid avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. ''Hagrid, vous vivez dans une maison en bois.''

''Sans oublier qu'un dragon ne peut pas rester enfermé ici'', déclara soudainement Toshiro. ''Ils aiment les grands espaces et se développent vite, vous ne pourrez pas le cacher longtemps.'' Hyorinmaru gronda en guise d'affirmation.

Hagrid alimenta le feu. ''Je sais.''

''Alors…''

''Qu'est-ce que vous étiez venu faire ?'' Éclata Hagrid d'un regard coléreux. Toshiro soupira et se calma tandis qu'Harry répondait.

''On se demandait ce que vous pouviez nous dire sur ce qui garde la Pierre philosophale, à part Touffu.''

Hagrid fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. '' Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas vous le dire.''

Après cette déclaration, Toshiro écouta seulement à moitié, les yeux rivés sur l'œuf de dragon. Hyorinmaru était surement la cause pour laquelle il ressentait le besoin de protéger l'œuf et la petite vie à l'intérieur. Peut-être était-ce aussi à cause d'Hyorinmaru que l'œuf bougea une fois, instinctivement il envoya une vague réconfortante de son reiatsu. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter l'œuf, il fit alors une pause sur le palier d'Hagrid.

''Occupez vous en bien.'' Dit-il en regardant le géant dans les yeux.

* * *

Un matin au petit déjeuner, la chouette d'Harry, Hedwige, lui apporta un message d'Hagrid disant simplement : « Il est en train d'éclore. » Ron voulut aller voir directement, mais Hermione l'en dissuada, ne voulant pas sauter des cours.

''Tais-toi !'' Murmura Harry, voyant Malfoy s'arrêter à proximité.

Ils finirent par aller voir Hagrid pendant la pause du matin. Hagrid les accueillit à la porte et les fit entrer à l'intérieur. ''Il est presque sorti,'' murmura-t-il. Toshiro le regarda attentivement.

A l'intérieur il faisait très chaud et l'œuf était posé sur la table. Il y avait de profondes crevasses dans la coquille et des craquements émanaient de lui. Toshiro pouvait sentir sa pression spirituelle, elle était chaude et irrégulière, plus forte qu'auparavant. Toshiro savait qu'Hagrid avait raison, le dragon était entrain d'éclore. Ils s'assirent autour de la table et observèrent l'œuf bouger doucement puis de plus en plus violement. Avec un bruit de grattement surprenant il éclata. Le bébé dragon tomba. Dans son esprit, Hyorinmaru roucoulait, un son doux que Toshiro n'avait encore jamais entendu.

Le dragon était noir avec des ailes hérissées de pointes énormes, comparées à son corps frêle, il avait un long museau avec de grandes narines, des cornes naissantes et de gros yeux orange et globuleux.

Toshiro l'aima immédiatement.

Le dragon éternua et quelques petites étincelles jaillirent de son museau.

''N'est-il pas beau ?'' Murmura Hagrid. Il tendit la main pour caresser le museau du dragon. Celui-ci claqua des mâchoires en montrant de petits crocs pointus. ''Bénissez-le, regardez, il sait reconnaitre sa maman !''

Hyorinmaru renifla. ' _'Quoi ?_ '' Demanda Toshiro.

 _''_ _Le dragon pense que les doigts du géant ressemblent à des saucisses.''_

Toshiro rit, mais les autres étaient trop fascinés par le dragon pour remarquer son écart de caractère.

''Hagrid, à quelle vitesse un Norvégien a crête atteint sa taille adulte, exactement ?'' Demanda Hermione.

Hagrid allait lui répondre quand il pâlit et se précipita vers la fenêtre.'' Quelqu'un regardait entre les rideaux, un garçon, il s'est enfui vers le château.''

Pendant qu'Harry se ruait vers la porte pour regarder, Toshiro se concentra. Il pouvait sentir le reiatsu d'Hermione, Ron, Harry et Hagrid, qui en avait moins qu'eux. Et, en s'éloignant, il en reconnu un autre. Harry et lui arrivèrent à la même conclusion en disant le même nom : ''Malfoy.''

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le sourire sur le visage de Malefoy leur disait qu'il avait bien vu le dragon, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il attendait. Hagrid l'avait toujours et si Malfoy avait parlé, l'école le lui aurait immédiatement enlevé. A chaque temps libre le trio d'or et Toshiro descendirent à la cabane d'Hagrid pour l'aider à s'occuper du dragon. En à peine une semaine sa taille avait déjà triplé. Ils découvrirent rapidement que le dragon s'intéressait plus à Toshiro, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas pourquoi, lui savait. Hyorinmaru aimait le petit dragon, qu'Hagrid avait appelé Norbert. Hyorinmaru riait à chaque fois que le nom était prononcé. Ils obtinrent finalement d'Hagrid qu'il accepte d'envoyer une lettre à Charlie, le frère de Ron, pour lui demander de prendre en charge le dragon.

Lorsque Toshiro était seul avec le dragon, il libérait Hyorinmaru dans sa forme de glace, afin qu'il puisse jouer avec le bébé dragon. Malgré leur différance de taille évidente, ils s'entendaient bien. Hyorinmaru lui enseignait comment être un vrai dragon, la chasse, les manières, l'ordre social et bien d'autres choses. Hyorinmaru s'amusait à laisser le dragon monter sur lui puis à le faire glisser le long de sa queue. Toshiro aimait les regarder et était heureux qu'Hyorinmaru se soit fait un ami.

Afin d'aider Toshiro à contrôler le dragon, Hyorinmaru lui appris le draconique, la langue des dragons. C'était intéressant et Toshiro l'a immédiatement appris. Avant il entendait parfois les bougonnements de Hyorinmaru ne comprenant pas les mots du petit, mais maintenant il savait pourquoi. Le discourt de Norbert était loin d'être cohérant, c'était l'équivalent de celui d'un enfant de trois ans. Pourtant c'était amusant.

Une nuit, Harry, Hermione et Toshiro étaient dans la salle commune. Toshiro à sa place habituelle près de la fenêtre et les deux autres près du feu. L'été arrivait et Toshiro n'avait pas hâte de faire face à la chaleur. Il allait détester ça, il se savait.

La pendule accrochée au mur venait de sonner minuit lorsque Ron entra dans la pièce. ''Il m'a mordu !''Fit-il en levant une main bandée. ''Je vais être incapable de tenir une plume pendant une semaine. Je vous le dis, ce dragon est l'animal le plus horrible que j'aie jamais rencontré, mais Hagrid en parle comme si c'était un gentil petit lapin. Quand il m'a mordu, il a dit que je lui avais fait peur. Et quand je suis parti, il lui chantait une berceuse !''

''Norbert aime chanter,'' murmura Toshiro. Qui somnolait quand Ron était entré, aussi ses yeux étaient encore fermés.

''Comment est-ce que tu…'' Fit Ron avant d'être coupé quand quelque chose passa devant Toshiro. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Hedwig déposer une lettre sur les genoux d'Harry. C'était une lettre de Charlie, disant d'amener le dragon dans la plus haute tour de l'école samedi à minuit car des amis allaient venir le prendre pour le lui donner.

 _Hagrid va avoir le cœur brisé,_ pensa Toshiro.

 _''_ _Oui, il est très attaché à elle.''_

 _''_ _Elle ?''_

 _''_ _Le dragon est une femelle.''_

 _''_ _Sérieusement ?! Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dit plus tôt ?''_

 _''_ _C'était amusant.''_

Maintenant il essayait d'ignorer les rires de son dragon, Toshiro dit à haute voix, ''Utilise ta cape d'invisibilité. Elle devrait être assez grande pour vous couvrir tous les deux, avec Norbert en plus.''

Il eu un silence puis Ron reprit : ''Tu es plus petit, l'ami, et il te préfère…''

''Je ne suis pas petit.''

''Ha, ne t'inquiète pas la dessus, tu es un enfant comme nous, tu grandiras.''

''Je ne suis pas un enfant et je te suggère de ne plus jamais dire ça.''

''Il te préfère…''

* * *

Le samedi soir, Toshiro et Harry allèrent à la cabane d'Hagrid pour prendre Norbert. Hagrid l'avait mit dans une caisse avec du poulet, du cognac et un ours en peluche qui semblait être entrain de se faire déchirer. Pourquoi Hagrid voulait continuer à donner de l'alcool à son dragon ? Toshiro n'en savait rien. Heureusement que le dragon semblait immunisé contre ça, en tout cas il n'avait jamais semblé ivre. Si ça avait été le cas, ça aurait pu être pire qu'une Rangiku ivre.

Ça aurait pu.

Hagrid sanglotait et agitait les bras pendant qu'ils emportaient la caisse avec le dragon vers l'école, ils traversèrent les couloirs, les escaliers puis firent face avec horreur à l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour d'astronomie. Toshiro était en bien meilleure forme qu'Harry, qui haletait et luttait pour porter la boite. Mais alors qu'ils se préparaient à monter, un bruit dans l'ombre les fit tressaillir.

Le professeur McGonagall apparut alors, trainant Draco Malfoy par l'oreille. ''Vous aurez une retenue !'' cria-t-elle. ''Et vingt points seront retirés à Serpentard ! Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous ?''

''Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. Harry Potter va arriver avec un dragon !''

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Rogue, Malefoy !''

Après ça rien ne parut plus facile que de monter l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils sortirent sur le balcon, Harry jeta la cape et esquissa quelques pas de danse. '' Malefoy en retenue ! Il y a de quoi chanter !''

''Ne le fait pas'', déclara sèchement Toshiro.

Norbert s'agita dans sa cage en faisant de petits bruits. Toshiro s'accroupi près d'elle en la caressant derrière l'oreille. Elle se pencha contre sa main et ronronna, un peu de fumée sortant de ses narines. Il lui parla doucement, lui disant de rester calme et qu'elle rencontrer d'autres dragons très bientôt.

A cela elle se dégagea et cligna de ses grands yeux orange vers lui. '' _Laisser ?_ '' Gémit-elle, des larmes commençant à brouiller ses yeux. '' _Non ! Reste avec me me ! Je reste !''_

'' _Je suis désolé, mais c'est la seule solution,''_ chuchota Toshiro, frottant son nez pour essayer de la calmer. Elle secoua la tête, frappa la cage et mordilla les barreaux.

'' _Non, non, non !''_

Toshiro soupira, laissant Hyorinmaru la calmer. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les enfants que lui, bientôt la dragonne noire fut accroupie au fond de sa cage en reniflant. _''Je suis désolé,''_ murmura Toshiro. Elle gémit.

Les amis de Charlie arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils avaient fabriqué un harnais accroché entre leurs balais pour pouvoir transporter Norbert, ils l'attachèrent et s'en allèrent. Hyorinmaru rugit en guise d'adieu à la jeune dragonne pendant qu'elle disparaissait dans la nuit.

Harry et Toshiro étaient dans l'escalier avant que Toshiro ne se souvienne qu'ils avaient oubliés la cape d'invisibilité au sommet de la tour. ''J'y vais.'' Il se retourna et courut, mais en redescendant il ne trouva Harry nulle part en vue.

En se concentrant, Toshiro retrouva la pression spirituelle d'Harry dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il soupira, mit la cape et y alla. La porte était fermée, mais Toshiro put dire avec certitude qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Harry dans la pièce, il poussa la porte. Harry se tordit sur son siège et le regarda avec confusion, il n'avait vu personne entrer. ''C'est moi'', murmura Toshiro.

''Toshiro !''

''C'est Hitsugaya !''

''Rusard m'a attrapé !''

Toshiro grimaça, lorsque le professeur McGonagall réapparut, elle tenait Neville. ''Harry !'' Gémit Neville.'' Je t'ai cherché pour te prévenir, j'ai entendu Malefoy dire qu'il allait te coincer, il a dit que tu avais un drag...''

Harry secoua la tête mais le professeur McGonagall l'avait vu. '' Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Mr Rusard m'a dit que vous étiez au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Or, il est une heure du matin. J'exige des explications !''

Le garçon ne répondit pas et Toshiro n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer. De la où il était, il cachait son reiatsu, n'étant pas sur de savoir si oui ou non le professeur McGonagall pouvait le sentir.

McGonagall dit alors qu'elle croyait qu'Harry avait raconté des histoires de dragon à Malfoy pour qu'il se fasse attraper la nuit et pour qu'il ait des ennuis, puis qu'il avait trouvé amusant de raconter la même histoire à Neville. Toshiro roula des yeux, ce n'était pas du tout dans le caractère d'Harry, mais Neville semblait y croire. Le pauvre.

McGonagall les punis tout les deux et prit cinquante points par élève à Gryffondor. Toshiro grimaça. Ça les exposait à la dernière place. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le professeur ferait ça à sa propre maison.

Une fois de retour dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, Toshiro retira la cape d'invisibilité. ''Je suis désolé,'' dit-il à Harry, qui regardait pensivement son pyjama. ''Je ne savais pas que Rusard était là.''

Harry soupira.'' Non, c'est mieux que tu n'ais pas été prit toi aussi. Si ça avait été le cas, on aurait perdu encore plus de points. J'ai peur de la façon dont le reste de Gryffondor vont le prendre.''

Toshiro jeta un œil autour de lui, regardant les garçons qui dormaient. ''Pas bien.''

* * *

Le lendemain matin, avant que tout le monde ne se lève, Toshiro était posé à sa place habituelle, contre la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait également baissé la température de la pièce, car même si le feu était éteint le matin, il préférait quand il faisait encore plus froid. Une légère brise fit voler ses cheveux défiant la gravité et il leva légèrement le menton.

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers l'alertèrent de la présence d'un autre garçon, vu que les bruits venaient de leur dortoir. Il senti la présence de Neville, il ressenti une certaine pitié pour lui. Il avait pleuré dans son sommeil la nuit passée, bien que ses sanglots fussent étouffés, comme s'il avait enterré son visage dans son oreiller.

''Hey, Toshiro,'' fit tristement Neville, assis sur une chaise près de la cheminée froide. Il portait déjà son uniforme, tout comme Toshiro.

Le capitaine ne jugea pas nécessaire de le corriger sur l'utilisation de son nom, il était déjà assez triste comme ça. ''Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute,'' dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le reste de l'école et il pouvait tout juste voir une ligne sombre qui délimitait la Forêt interdite. ''Essayer d'avertir Potter était une noble chose à faire.''

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour voir l'expression surprise de Neville. ''Comment es-tu au courant ?''

''Potter me l'a dit.''

''Et… tu n'es pas en colère ? A propos du fait que je nous ai fait perdre autant de point ?''

''Tu n'as pas perdu tous les points tout seul, ne te blâme pas pour ça. Et non je ne suis pas en colère. Mais je n'en dirais pas autant pour les autres Gryffondor, je pense qu'ils seront… très en colère.''

La chaise grinça mais le garçon resta silencieux.

Les élèves qui passèrent devant les sabliers géants (ndt : qui comptabilisent les points de chaque maison) furent confus au sujet de la façon dont ils avaient éventuellement pu perdre autant de points en une seule nuit. Ensuite l'histoire commença à se répandre. Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu, avait détruit leurs espoirs de gagner le championnat des maisons cette année.

Autant Harry avait été admiré et populaire, mais maintenant il était détesté et haï. Même les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle lui avaient tournés le dos, ils auraient voulu voir Serpentard humilié, et ils étaient en colère contre les Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait même plus marcher dans les couloirs sans recevoir des regards noirs et sans entendre des chuchotements. Parfois des étudiants qui passaient s'arrangeaient pour lui rentrer dedans, ou occasionnellement le faire tomber, et continuaient de marcher comme s'ils avaient simplement écrasé un cafard.

Neville, heureusement, avait plus de facilitées que lui, car au départ il était bien moins populaire que lui, mais il sentait quand même des répercussions. Les gens le connaissait maintenant, mais pas de la façon dont il l'aurait souhaité. Il se replia d'avantage sur lui-même, et ne parlait à presque personne.

Ce matin là, Harry et Neville reçurent une convocation pour leur dire que leur punition commençait à 23 heures et qu'ils devaient retrouver Rusard dans le hall d'entrée. Toshiro lit la note et leva un de ses sourcils blancs.

''Donc, votre punition pour être sortis pendant le couvre-feu est de sortir pendant le couvre-feu ?''

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit approchait, Harry et Neville se firent de plus en plus déprimés, quand vint le moment de partir, ils sortirent de la salle commune en trainant des pieds. Toshiro ressentit un peu de sympathie pour eux, au moins. _Ils avaient enfreint les règles,_ et étaient punis pour ça. Toshiro vit cela comme étant la punition d'Harry pour l'incident du balai.

Environ une demi-heure après leur départ, Toshiro monta au dortoir pour dormir. Il avait fait tous ses devoirs, et la paperasse que Rangiku continuait à lui envoyer était remplie et mise en sécurité. Cependant, tandis qu'il tirait les couvertures vers lui, il senti la pression spirituelle distinctive d'un hollow.

Stupides créatures, elles l'interrompaient toujours son sommeil.

Il avala rapidement une pilule d'âme artificielle et sorti par la fenêtre en direction de la Forêt interdite. Les Hollow apparaissaient toujours là. Peut-être y avait-il une brèche dans la barrière entourant l'école tout près de là. Si oui, il était _absolument_ nécessaire de la réparer. Ce serait vraiment embêtant si un hollow se frayait un chemin vers l'école. Le plus proche qu'il avait détruit s'était trouvé au bord de la forêt, si jamais des étudiants ou des professeurs l'avaient vu, ce serait une véritable panique générale. Il aurait combattu puis aurait dû faire appel à une équipe avec des modificateurs de mémoire pour effacer la mémoire de toute l'école.

Oh, la paperasse !

Toshiro shunpota non loin de la Forêt avant de trouver le hollow. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus fort que tout les autres et il lui en fallu plus de temps pour le battre qu'il l'aurait voulu. Le hollow était grand, debout sur quatre pattes, il avait une longue queue qui se tordait derrière lui et son masque d'os était tordu sur son visage pointu.

Wow, ce que ces choses étaient laides.

La chose la plus difficile à traiter avec ce hollow fut sa queue. Elle semblait avoir sa propre vie indépendamment du hollow et venait l'attaquer quand il s'y attendait le moins. Parfois, quand il était dans une position idéale pour l'attaquer, elle ne bougeait pas.

''Décide toi !'' Lui cria-t-il en pivotant tout en tombant au sol, immobile. Le hollow se tourna vers lui, son masque pointu au clair de lune. Il fit un bruit rauque et se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes tendues. Mais il sunpota derrière lui, coupant l'un de ses bras. Il rugit de douleur en titubant vers l'arrière, le capitaine en profita pour couper en travers de son masque. Se relaxant, il laissa échapper un soupir et se retourna pour voir seulement quelque chose l'attaquer par derrière, le dirigeant droit vers un arbre.

La seule chose qui empêcha son visage d'entrer en collision avec l'écorce fut ses bons réflexes. Il se retourna en l'air et atterri sur ses pieds, poussant sur le tronc vers le hollow apparemment pas encore mort. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, voyant le bout de la queue du hollow disparaitre. Il grogna et rengaina son épée, en colère contre lui-même. Il l'avait laissé le toucher une dernière fois alors qu'il allait mourir. Quel genre de capitaine était-il pour faire une erreur aussi stupide ?!

Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée et tomba au sol. La personne en face de lui fit de même, ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes. La capuche cachait la majeure partie de son visage mais il put voir un liquide argenté dégouliner de ses lèvres, c'était comme le sang de licorne qu'il avait vu quelques mois auparavant. Puis il fit le lien et senti le reiatsu de la personne face à lui. C'était la même présence sombre et malveillante que la fois précédente.

''Qu'es-tu ?'' demanda-t-il alors que la créature parla en même temps que lui, faisant écho à la question similaire de la personne.

''Qui es-tu ?'' Sa voix était rauque et semblait vaguement familière. Toshiro se leva et se dépoussiéra, regardant la créature faire la même chose. Qui se déplaça par d'étranges glissements.

''Un étudiant de Poudlard.'' Il ne dit rien d'autre, se méfiant du reiatsu de la créature. Il avait l'impression d'être étudié, il siffla de frustration, n'arrivant pas à savoir ce que lui était. Pourtant il était beaucoup plus faible que lui, alors il ne s'en inquiétait pas trop.

''Ils ne portent pas d'épées.'' Fit-il en levant une main osseuse pour pointer la lame toujours dans la main de Toshiro. Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

''Ouais… Ils ne le font pas, n'est-ce pas ?''

La personne pencha la tête sur le côté et il semblait se disputer avec lui-même, à en juger par les bruits qu'il faisait. Toshiro put à peine distinguer quelques mots et encore il du se forcer pour les entendre. Soudainement il sembla se concentrer à nouveau sur lui. ''Tu es puissant,'' il grinça et hocha la tête avec précaution. ''Puissant comment ?''

''Je ne peux pas comparer.'' Dit-il, déconcerté par l'inattendu de la question.

''Je peux sentir beaucoup de colère en toi, petit,'' souffla-t-il alors que Toshiro resserait son emprise sur son épée.

''Je ne suis pas petit !''

''Une grande colère… tu ferais bien de… de me rejoindre…''

''Te rejoindre ? Je ne sais même pas qui tu es !''

La personne fit un pas en avant en glissant, Toshiro fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. Il n'aimait pas cette personne, ou quoi que ce soit.

''Je suis le…'' Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en entendant un bruit dans le lointain. Toshiro tourna brusquement la tête.

''Désolé,'' dit-il en reculant. ''Je vais m'en occuper.''

Il disparu d'un shunpo. La personne au capuchon sombre se tenait toujours dans la forêt, seule. ''Personne ne me défie !'' Grimaça-t-il en se déplaçant dans la direction où avait disparu le jeune garçon brandissant une épée.

* * *

La bouche ouverte. Il regarda le garçon avec une épée plus grande que lui parler à une silhouette sombre. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Un élève… avec une épée. Une vraie épée, méchamment forte. Tout à coup, toute leur confusion au sujet de ce mystérieux garçon disparue, un peu comme le hollow qu'il avait battu un peu plus tôt. Qu'était-il ? Maintenant il n'était vraiment pas difficile de répondre à cette question.

Lentement, il ferma la bouche et les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent dans un sourire espiègle. C'était l'occasion idéale.

Quand le garçon à l'épée disparu, il se retourna et couru pour retourner à l'école, sans prendre la peine de faire un écart pour éviter les arbres. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire mal. Une fois de retour au château de pierre, il passa à travers les murs à la recherche de la seule personne qui l'écouterai. Il traversa les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve cette fameuse personne dans un cliquetis de chaines dans la tour d'Astronomie.

''Oh, Baron,'' souffla-t-il en tournant autour du sanglant fantôme avec excitation. ''Vous vous rappelez du garçon aux cheveux blancs ? Celui dont Nick a parlé ?''

''Bien sur'', répondit le baron en faisant une pause avant de suivre l'autre fantôme. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?''

''Je sais pourquoi nous le craignons.'' Le premier fantôme s'arrêta et s'approcha d'un coup du baron pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. ''Je sais pourquoi il émet une aura de mort. Il _est_ mort.''

''Sois plus clair ou ne dit plus rien !'' Gronda le baron avec irritation. ''Que veux-tu dire exactement ?''

Le sourire du fantôme s'élargi. Il aimait se jouer du baron de cette façon, le tourmenter avec des réponses inachevées et des mots cryptiques. ''Réfléchissez bien,'' fit-il d'une voix trainante, se prélassant en l'air. ''Pourquoi les fantômes de Poudlard craindraient un petit garçon ? Celui la même dont l'aura émet la mort et la destruction, celui dont les yeux reflète la douleur et la connaissance ? Réfléchissez, oh-puissant baron. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous faire craindre un simple enfant ?''

Le baron grogna, les yeux brillants de colère. ''Crache le morceau ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à tes petits jeux !''

Le fantôme fit une pause, se méfiant de la colère de son vis-à-vis et pesant le pour et le contre pour sa propre sécurité. ''Très bien,'' grommela-t-il, assis bien droit. ''Le garçon n'en est pas vraiment un, malgré son apparence. Je ne sais pas quel âge il a mais il brandit très bien son épée. Il se bat et tue des hollow. Je l'ai vu s'entrainer. Il a un pouvoir au delà de ce que l'on a pu imaginer.''

Le baron l'écoutait, de plus en plus nerveux. ''Qui est-il ? Qu'est-il ?''

Le fantôme se pencha en avant, sa voix devenant un murmure. ''Un shinigami,'' fit-il.

Les yeux du baron s'écarquillèrent et il pâlit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il saisit les chaines enroulées autour de lui et son visage devint orageux. ''Occupe toi en,'' ordonna-t-il et le sourire tendu de l'âme s'élargi amplement. ''Fait passer le mot. Tu as compris, Peeves ?''

''Oui, bien sur.'' Fit Peeves en s'en allant pour mettre au courant les autres fantômes de Poudlard, se sentant à la fois étourdi et excité.

Enfin, un peu d'action.

Et il avait carte blanche.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Ça craint vraiment pour Toshiro. Quoi qu'il en soit, que va-t-il se passer ? Vous le saurez bientôt.**

 **Merci de votre lecture !**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Ce chapitre était très long mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le traduire, étonnement j'ai eu moins de difficultés, je m'améliore apparemment !**

 **Dès ma première lecture j'ai beaucoup aimé le passage avec Norbert, Hyorinmaru et Toshiro, du coup j'ai vraiment aimé traduire ce passage. Enfin, je fais toujours de mon mieux et je vous remercie pour votre lecture ! A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter/Bleach. Tous droits réservés à JK Rowling et Tite Kubo.**

 **Note de la traductrice :** **Je rappel que cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Silvermoon42, je n'en suis que la traductrice.**

* * *

Une silhouette dans un grand manteau à capuche glissait rapidement à travers la forêt, déterminée à trouver le garçon qui lui avait manqué de respect. Il allait lui faire payer. Un frémissement et une voix pathétique interrompit ses pensées.

''M…Maitre, êtes v…vous sûr ?''

''Oserais-tu douter de moi ?!'' Continua-t-il, mais sa colère maintenant concentrée sur une autre personne.

''N…Non, bi…bien sur que non ! Je n..ne… pense pas qu'il soit…sa…sage de…de courir après le…le ga…garçon. Dum…Dumbledore…''

''Ne me parle pas de lui ! Il n'a aucune valeur, stupide excuse pour un sorcier !'' Fit-il d'une voix rauque qui tonna à travers la forêt.

La deuxième personne se tue, gémissant. La silhouette reprit sa course en glissant à travers la forêt, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il regarda autour de lui, ne voyant pas le garçon qu'il pourchassait.

''M…Maitre, où so…sommes nous ?''

''Tais-toi,'' dit-il sèchement pour faire cesser les miaulements de l'autre.''Nous sommes dans la forêt.''

''Le… le lever du soleil a…arrive…''

La silhouette leva les yeux vers le ciel pâlissant et siffla brusquement avant de se tourner et de s'en aller. ''La prochaine fois, je le ferai payer,'' murmura-t-il.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, ce garçon qu'il avait suivi se battait contre un hollow bien plus puissant que l'un de ceux qu'il avait pu croiser. Il évita à peine un coup de griffe et atterrit lourdement sur ses pieds un peu plus loin, haletant. Puis il lança un regard noir, de ses perçants yeux turquoise, au hollow.

''Comment as-tu passé la barrière ?'' Demanda-t-il alors que le hollow se fit immobile, un pied levé au dessus du sol.

''Ça ne te regarde pas,'' répondit le hollow d'une voix profonde. ''Je suis venu pour les âmes, les âmes juteuses, les âmes délicieuses… Il y a tant d'âmes, délicieuses âmes, toutes mures à manger… Et toi, petit capitaine… ton âme… elle appelle, elle appelle à être dévorée…''

''Non, pas du tout.''

'' _Pas littéralement, il doit simplement dire que votre âme sent bon.''_

 _''_ _Je me demande ce que ça sent,''_ Murmura distraitement Toshiro, tandis que le hollow continuait à parler des âmes. Il en profita pour prendre une pause.

 _''_ _Concentrez vous, maitre !''_

''C'est vrai, désolé.'' Fit-il en levant son épée et en avançant d'un shunpo alors qu'une griffe aiguisée frappa là où il s'était précédemment tenu. Toshiro se trouvait à présent derrière le hollow, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'allait vraiment pas avoir une bonne nuit. Les examens étaient dans seulement deux jours, il sentit le soudain besoin d'étudier, mais il savait aussi qu'il pourrait facilement passer chacun des examens. Pourtant, il voulait retourner à la salle commune.

Le hollow se retourna avec une rapidité étonnante, il balança la patte pour le griffer mais il leva son épée pour bloquer l'attaque. Cependant la force de l'attaque le repoussa sur quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Puis le hollow recroquevilla ses longues griffes autour de lui et le tira vers le sol, le surprenant. Heureusement pour le capitaine, il sembla distrait au moment de le clouer au sol sous sa patte.

''Sombre, des âmes sombres, des âmes mauvaises, des âmes délicieuses,'' il divaguait, son masque plat tourné vers le haut, dans le vent, comme si il humait les odeurs. ''De bonnes âmes, des âmes savoureuses.''

Hyorinmaru était encore dans sa main mais sa lame était sur sa gauche et son bras droit traversait douloureusement sa poitrine. Le fait que le hollow ait semblé oublier le capitaine ne l'aidait pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il distraitement. Il pressait tout son poids sur lui, lui rendant la respiration difficile. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, sans doute à cause de la pression. Toshiro leva deux doigts de la poignée de son épée et les tourna vers le hollow.''Hado#31 : Shakkaho !'' grogna-t-il alors qu'une lumière rouge explosa de ses doigts. Avec un cri strident, le hollow recula, secoua la patte. Soudain libéré de la pression, Toshiro haleta en prenant de grandes goulées d'air.

 _''_ _Maitre, bougez !''_

La voix profonde de son zanpakuto coupa son soulagement et il bougea en voyant la griffe arriver vers le bas pour tenter de lui transpercer le cœur. Toshiro roula à ses pieds avec des mouvements plus lents qu'ils ne l'étaient normalement.

 _''_ _Merci, Hyorinmaru.''_

 _''_ _Faites attention ! Il n'est pas encore temps de se reposer !''_

 _''_ _C'est vrai, désolé.''_

Il esquiva un autre coup de griffe, reculant du hollow qui le dévisageait. ''Shinigami, Shinigami mortel, capitaine, petit capitaine…''

''Je vais te le demander une fois de plus ! Comment as-tu passé la barrière ?'' Toshiro bloqua un coup et recula légèrement.

''Attiré, attiré par les âmes, les âmes fortes, les âmes errantes…'' Toshiro soupira en voyant qu'il n'allait rien obtenir d'utile de lui.

Il shunpota vers l'avant et prit le hollow au dépourvu avec un nouvelle attaque, visant une entaille sur son masque, mais il était rapide et leva un bras pour le faire reculer. Il se retourna en l'air en esquivant, Toshiro grimaça et cria, ''Règnes sur le ciel gelé, Hyorinmaru !''

Un dragon de glace surgit en hurlant du bout de la lame et un croissant prit forme au bout de la poignée, se balançant au bout d'une courte chaine. Le dragon percuta le bras tendu du hollow, le congelant complètement. Toshiro fit tournoyer son épée et enroula la chaine autour du bras du hollow et tira, la glace l'envahi immédiatement. Le hollow rugit de douleur quand la moitié de son bras disparu et, de rage, se rua droit vers Toshiro.

Attendant cela, le capitaine de glace shunpota sur le côté, enroulant le dragon de glace autour du hollow pour enfoncer ses crocs dans la base de son cou. Le hollow se tortillait mais le dragon, dont les crocs s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à fendre sa colonne vertébrale, s'accrocha. Hyorinmaru continua, serrant de plus en plus les mâchoires pour broyer lui le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne que par un amas de tendons filandreux et d'os brisés.

Le hollow laissa échapper un cri étranglé et frissonna tandis que la glace d'Hyorinmaru se glissait dans ses veines, raidissant ses muscles et fissurant ses organes. Enfin, il s'immobilisa et disparut.

Toshiro laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se laissa glisser au sol, rengainant Hyorinmaru dans sa forme scellée. En gainant son katana, il ressentit une douleur à la poitrine et quand il tira sur les bords de son shihakusho il vit sur sa poitrine des tâches sombres et des contusions, la plupart devaient venir du moment où le hollow l'avait coincé au sol. Il envisagea d'utiliser un kido de guérison mais haussa les épaules, elles guériraient rapidement toutes seules et il n'était pas en danger dans l'immédiat.

Il resta assis le dos contre un arbre pendant quelques minutes, appréciant l'air frais alors que le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon, délivrant sa chaleur. _''Bonne bataille.'',_ dit-il silencieusement à Hyorinmaru, qui griffait la glace pour faire son nid de neige et de givre, hochant la tête. Toshiro laissa ses yeux se fermer, toujours sur ses gardes mais détendu, se laissant somnoler légèrement. Après un moment, son horloge interne lui indiqua de retourner au château, il se leva avec raideur et shunpota pour retourner au dortoir, entrant dans son corps en arrivant. Après s'être habillé, il descendit l'escalier et quitta la salle commune. Il était encore un peu tôt pour le petit déjeuner, mais il voulait juste marcher un peu.

En descendant un des escaliers tournants, un mouvement le fit sursauter et il tituba un peu avant de retrouver son équilibre. Il sourit moqueusement en se souvenant de la façon dont la plupart des étudiants étaient tombés lorsque les escaliers se déplaçaient quand ils montaient il était encourageant de savoir qu'il pouvait facilement rester sur ses pieds.

Les escaliers se déplacèrent dans un faible bruit de frottement de pierre, se terminant généralement par un bruit sourd en entrant dans son nouvel emplacement. Mais cette fois, il fut soudainement secoué et s'arrêta en tremblant, son extrémité pendue dans les airs. Toshiro fronça les sourcils et se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade, regardant à l'autre extrémité pour voir si quelque chose bloquait l'escalier, mais il ne vit rien.

Son cœur battît soudainement jusque dans gorge en sentant ses pieds basculer sous lui, le renversant vers les marches. Heureusement son entrainement et ses instincts l'aidèrent, il saisit la balustrade en utilisant son élan pour s'élancer en hauteur. Il atterri légèrement, ses jambes pliées, regardant autour de lui pour trouver la personne qui avait osé essayer de le tuer. Ses yeux turquoise en colère se braquèrent, non pas sur une personne mais sur un fantôme. Un poltergeist.

''Peeves,'' grogna-t-il, la main droite récupérant sa baguette rangée dans sa botte. ''Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?''

Le poltergeist se prélassait dans les airs, un sourire diabolique fermement planté sur le visage. ''J'ai essayé de te tuer,'' dit-il simplement, les yeux brillants. ''J'ai essayé de te tuer, petit shinigami.''

Les yeux de Toshiro rétrécirent, mais il ne bougea pas de sa position accroupie sur la balustrade. ''Pourquoi ?''

 _''_ _Je peux.''_ Peeves gloussa et s'asseya, balançant les jambes. ''Surveille tes arrières, petit shinigami. Ou pas. Dans tous les cas je vais t'avoir.'' Il avança soudainement, passant au dessus de l'épaule de Toshiro, et tandis qu'il disparaissait, les escaliers vacillèrent pour revenir à la vie une fois de plus. Toshiro, toujours accroupi, enrageait silencieusement.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa cicatrice le lançait douloureusement. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer tandis qu'il s'habillait et descendait vers la Grande pour le petit déjeuner, mais Ron et Hermione avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils lui demandèrent donc quel était exactement le problème.

Il expliqua à Ron et Hermione les évènements survenus la nuit précédente, durant leur aventure dans la Forêt Interdite.

''Va voir Madame Pomfresh,'' suggéra Hermione, mais Harry secoua la tête.

''Je ne suis pas malade. Je pense que c'est un avertissement… ça signifie qu'un danger est à venir.''

Ron ne pouvait ne pas se sentir concerné. '' Harry, détends-toi, Hermione a raison, la pierre est en sécurité tant que Dumbledore est dans les parages. D'ailleurs, on n'a aucune preuve que Rogue ait trouvé le moyen de passer devant Touffu. Il a déjà failli se faire arracher la jambe une fois, il ne va pas recommencer tout de suite. Et le jour où Hagrid laissera tomber Dumbledore, Neville jouera au Quidditch dans l'équipe d'Angleterre.''

''Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison…'' Il se tut en entendant la cloche sonner, ils se dirigèrent vers leur première heure de cours. Leur premier examen était le lundi suivant et tous les enseignants en parlaient. Ils s'assirent en classe, pour une fois concentrés, quand le dernier membre de leur groupe parla.

''Où est Toshiro ?'' Demanda doucement Hermione, regardant dans la salle. Les cheveux blancs distinctifs de l'enfant japonais n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Ron haussa les épaules. ''Il est assez intelligent, il n'a pas besoin de venir.'' Hermione semblait toujours inquiète, mais resta calme. Il eut un silence de plus en plus anxieux entre les trois Gryffondor tandis que la leçon avançait et que le professeur Rogue leur conférait les subtilités de la potion de décision, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit légèrement, juste assez pour voir un petit garçon, aux cheveux pas si blanc que ça, se glisser à l'intérieur de la salle.

Des gloussements coururent à travers la classe alors que chaque élève remarquait son apparence. Le plus bruyant parmi les glousseurs était Ron. Qui dû mettre sa tête sur ses bras pour étouffer ses rires.

De son côté, Toshiro donna seulement un regard noir à chacun des rieurs, puis glissa dans un siège vide près du fond de la classe. Le professeur Rogue lui fit face, les coins de la bouche tressautant. ''Seriez-vous assez aimable pour expliquer votre retard ?'' La question resta dans l'air un instant.

Toshiro soupira doucement. ''Peeves,'' dit-il simplement. Il eut quelques ''Hoho'' de compréhension et d'empathie, puis quelques ricanements. Toshiro leur lança un regarda assassin puis sorti sa baguette et les gloussements s'arrêtèrent brusquement. La salle de classe était complètement silencieuse alors qu'il levait sa baguette blanche, la pointa sur ses cheveux et marmonna quelque chose, faisant disparaitre la poussière rose de ses cheveux pour retrouver son blanc immaculé. Puis il grimaça en regarda la salle. ''Je peux vous aider ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, les avertissant clairement, la classe se remit à travailler.

* * *

Les rumeurs commencèrent rapidement, en marchant à travers les salles, Toshiro remarqua que les gens chuchotaient et le regardaient, et bien évidement riaient. Étant capitaine, il était habitué à être au centre des rumeurs, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne trouvait pas ça ennuyant. Il semblait que tout le monde le remarquait et c'était quelque chose dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin. Peeves l'avait chassé dans les couloirs, alors qu'il marchait vers le cours de potion, un seau de poussière de craie rose dans la main. Toshiro avait fui en shunpo et avait pensé avoir semé le poltergeist, mais le fantôme était passé à travers les murs et avait déversé le contenu de son seau sur lui. Toshiro n'avait pas pu s'enfuir assez vite.

Peeves, qui avait été ennuyeux toute l'année, semblait soudain avoir une vengeance personnelle contre lui. Par exemple, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir désert, le tapis sous ses pieds fut tiré en arrière d'un coup sec, il vacilla avant de rapidement se reprendre et se retourna pour regarder fixement le poltergeist.

''Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?!'' Demanda Toshiro avec colère, mais le fantôme disparu simplement à travers le mur. Avec un grognement irrité, Toshiro se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en trouvant sa chambre inondée de confettis roses. Au petit déjeuner, le fantôme avait presque vidé un verre de lait à la fraise sur lui (le capitaine avait sauté en arrière et il éclaboussa un Ron surpris à la place). Alors qu'il étudiait au bord du lac, l'eau explosa et il dû shunpoter rapidement pour l'éviter. Alors qu'il marchait vers la bibliothèque, un livre tomba droit sur lui. Quand il était enfin arrivé à la bibliothèque, il trouva les étagèrent drapées de tissus roses.

Sérieusement, qu'avait ce poltergeist avec le rose ?!

Mais, malgré les rires des autres élèves sur ces farces, les jeux devinrent lentement plus sérieux. Une brique fut lancée vers lui, Peeves possédait des armures et essayait de couper la tête de Toshiro, il essayait aussi de le pousser du haut des escaliers tournants. Toshiro était de plus en plus agacé, mais le fantôme semblait prendre de plus en plus de plaisir.

Enfin Toshiro craqua un dimanche soir alors que Peeves avait jeté un seau de vers sur lui, il sorti de son gigai (après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, bien sur), saisit Peeves par sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, l'épée placée sur la gorge du fantôme. ''Pourquoi essayes-tu de me tuer ?'' Siffla-t-il furieusement. ''Répond-moi maintenant, poltergeist, ou je vais te trancher la gorge !''

Peeves ne semblait pas préoccupé par la menace ou par la lame de rasoir tenue sans faille juste au dessus de sa clavicule. En fait il se mit à rire. ''On m'a dit de m'occuper de toi, petit shinigami et il n'y avait pas de limites. Et donc, je vais le faire, peu importe comment.'' Il sourit, montrant ses dents blanches et cassées, puis, avec un mouvement brusque, les enfonça dans la main de Toshiro.

Toshiro jura et le jeta au sol, serrant sa main. Il y avait plusieurs marques de dents et ça le piquait. Toshiro maudit le fantôme, qui rit et fit le tour du petit capitaine, répondant aux jurons de Toshiro. Celui-ci se retourna pour suivre le poltergeist, puis fit pivoter Hyorinmaru. Le métal rata le fantôme de quelques centimètres alors qu'il le contournait, le poussant contre le mur pour attraper Toshiro par les épaules. Il tomba en arrière, serrant les épaules de Peeves puis leva le genou, lançant le fantôme au dessus de sa tête et roula souplement sur ses pieds.

Peeves était beaucoup moins gracieux, mais il se leva dans les airs et fit un geste grossier au capitaine (ndt : un doigt d'honneur quoi…). Toshiro grogna et s'élança avec Hyorinmaru, il feinta à gauche puis à droite, faisant voler le fantôme avec une bonne gauche. Peeves grogna, tombant en arrière et disparaissant à travers le plancher. Toshiro se tint prêt et veillait avec attention autour de lui.

Des mains tirèrent sur ses chevilles et il bascula en avant. Il utilisa son élan pour agiter ses pieds hors de porté du poltergeist et lui donna un coup de pied, il sentit l'impact et entendit un craquement fort et un juron. Puis il atterri et poussa vers le haut avec ses mains, mais deux mains pâles et argentées traversèrent le sol en pierre et le saisirent, le tirant vers le bas. Le nez de Toshiro frappa violement le sol de pierre et ses yeux devinrent humides. Il se remit sur ses pieds, clignant furieusement des yeux pour effacer l'humidité. Le poltergeist était en face de lui, à quelques mètres, avec un regard amer. Il frottait son nez, qui avait maintenant un angle étrange. Toshiro sourit.

L'avantage d'être un shinigami était qu'il pouvait toucher les fantômes (depuis qu'il était mort lui-même), mais l'inconvénient était que ça marchait dans les deux sens. Il pouvait les toucher et ils pouvaient le toucher. C'était beaucoup plus égal, Toshiro n'en avait que faire. Mais il se battait avec un certain respect contre le fantôme.

Le gigai de Toshiro se tenait à quelques mètres dans le couloir, les regardant avec intérêt. Toshiro ne lui jeta pas un regard, il devait seulement s'assurer que personne d'autre ne les observait. Il serait maladroit d'essayer d'expliquer comme il pouvait toucher les fantômes, pourquoi il se battait avec un de ceux-ci, et pourquoi il y avait deux lui.

Alors que Peeves et lui s'affrontaient du regard, une voix forte et profonde les fit sursauter. ''Assez !''

Toshiro se retourna et leva son épée en position de défense quand il vit le Baron Sanglant flotter à sa gauche en le foudroyant du regard. Toshiro ne l'avait pas sentit arriver car les fantômes ne dégageaient aucun reiatsu. Le Baron le fixa d'un regard noir puis se tourna vers Peeves.

''Quand je dis ''t'en occuper'', je voulais dire l'amener pour que nous puissions lui poser des questions. Je pensais que j'avais été tout à fait clair.''

Peeves siffla, frottant toujours son nez. ''Vous ne l'étiez pas,'' gémit-il. ''Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais !''

''Non ! Et si Dumbledore vous avez surprit entrain de vous battre ? Ça aurait été très difficile à expliquer !''

''Baron…''

''Tais-toi !'' Le baron se retourna vers Toshiro, effleurant ses chaines avec colère. ''Et vous, Shinigami ! Que faites vous ici ?''

''Je suis en mission,'' répondit Toshiro en rengainant sa lame et en regagnant son gigai. ''Je suis ici pour enquêter sur les sorciers. Celui-là…'' Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils vers Peeves, qui laissa tomber sa main de son nez, et fit un geste disant clairement 'Viens ici !' ''A essayé de me tuer. Alors que je n'avais strictement rien fait pour le provoquer.''

Le Baron ne s'apaisa pas. ''Vous allez nous envoyer vous savez où.''

''Non, je ne vais pas le faire. Vous n'avez pas de chaine : vous n'allez pas devenir des hollow, et donc je n'ai aucune raison de vous éliminer.'' Toshiro étira les épaules, il sentit une sensation d'oppression sur sa poitrine, qui était encore douloureuse. ''J'allais vous laisser tranquille, mais une certaine personne m'a fait revoir mes plans.''

''Comment pouvons-nous vous faire confiance ? Votre espèce signifie la mort.''

''Je vous promets que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'interférer avec l'accord que vous avez passé pour rester ici. Aussi longtemps que vous ne vous transformez pas, je ne vais pas vous purifier.''

Le baron le regarda un moment, doigtant ses chaines. ''Très bien,'' dit-il finalement. ''Si vous nous laissez tranquilles, nous ferons de même.''

''Je suis d'accord.'' Toshiro inclina la tête. ''Mais nous avons toujours un problème, Peeves veut me tuer.''

''Il va rester loin de vous.''

''Baron !''

''Tais-toi ! Nous allons le garder sous contrôle.''

''Je vous remercie. Si vous respectez votre promesse, je ne dirais pas à mes supérieurs que vous avez besoin d'une purification.''

''Très bien, nous sommes d'accord.''

''Oui.''

''Bonne journée, Shinigami. Viens, Peeves.''

''Baron…''

''VIENS !''

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, j'en serais très heureuse ! Ceux qui le font me font très plaisir ! Merci à ceux d'entre vous qui ont déjà commenté jusqu'à présent, MERCI ! Vous êtres tous merveilleux ! Et même si vous n'avez pas commenté, je vous remercie de votre lecture de mon histoire. Ça me rend très heureuse que les gens apprécient ce que je fais. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire mais je vous remercie de lire ma traduction. C'est une première pour moi de faire ça, surtout qu'à la base je assez mauvaise en langue ! Mais bon, merci pour tout et à bientôt !**

 **P.S : Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Avertissement ! Tous les droits de Bleach et Harry Potter reviennent à Tite Kubo et JK Rowling.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Piqure de rappelle : cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Lundi matin l'atmosphère était sombre, lourde. Le Grand Hall, normalement rempli d'étudiants discutant et, occasionnellement, entrain de se battre avec de la nourriture, était maintenant étouffant tandis que les élèves avaient disposés leurs notes sur les tables pour réviser leur examens d'aujourd'hui, se posant parfois des questions entre eux. Le Trio d'or n'était pas différent. Les trois élèves étaient penchés sur leurs fiches et même la rapidité de Ron pour manger avait ralentie alors qu'il travaillait sur les gobelins et les orcs, les potions et leurs effets, les charmes et leurs usages… Harry, lui, mâchait un morceau de lard, dont la fin arrivait, et Hermione avait complètement fait fit du déjeuner. Elle avait dégagé un rayon d'1m50 autour d'elle pour y placer ses notes, qu'elle avait jetées partout tout autour. Elle semblait paniquer légèrement, ce murmurant à elle-même, saisissant un papier, le jetant ensuite pour en prendre un autre. Tout le monde était à divers stades de panique, à l'exception d'un élève : Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Le prodige aux cheveux blancs était tranquillement assis et regardait faire les autres avec un certain degré d'amusement tout en buvant une tasse de thé. Il n'avait pas besoin de réviser frénétiquement, il avait déjà travaillé, sa mission était d'observer et de voir si ils étaient une menace, et pourtant il était le seul à ne pas être terrifié.

La sonnerie retentie et il eut un grondement collectif des élèves paniqués. Il retint un petit rire, Toshiro fini son thé et le posa, prit son sac et parti nonchalamment vers les examens.

'' _J'espère que vous allez au moins essayer,''_ Dit Hyorinmaru en levant la tête. '' _Il serait dommage de perdre une année entière ici.''_

 _''_ _C'est impossible pour moi de ne pas essayer un test,''_ répondit silencieusement Toshiro, marchant vers la salle des charmes. '' _Je ferai de mon mieux.''_

 _''_ _Bien.''_ Fit Hyorinmaru en posant sa tête sur son oreiller de neige.

En charmes, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'ils allaient devoir faire danser un ananas sur son bureau. Beaucoup d'étudiants soupirèrent de soulagement, mais Toshiro fronça les sourcils. On leur dit d'attendre dehors pour les tester individuellement, quand ce fut son tour, il posa une question qui surprit le petit professeur.

''Pourquoi devons-nous faire quelque chose d'aussi facile que ça ?'' Il considéra l'ananas couché devant lui sur le bureau, n'ayant pas encore sorti sa baguette. ''Ce n'est pas grand chose pour un examen.''

Flitwick leva les yeux vers lui, le premier jour de classe Toshiro avait été ravi de trouver quelqu'un de plus petit que lui, et cligna des yeux. ''Comment ?'' Couina-t-il.

''Vous nous avez enseigné tellement de charmes, et pourtant vous avez choisi l'un des plus simples pour notre examen. Pourquoi ? Vous souhaitez avoir un taux de réussite élevé ?''

Le professeur Flitwick secoua la tête sérieusement. ''Non, non,'' dit-il. ''C'est l'un des charmes les plus difficiles. Beaucoup d'étudiants n'y arrivent pas. Je crois que vous trouvez cela facile parce que vous êtes un étudiant intelligent. Vraiment, vous auriez dû être à Serdaigle.''

''Hum…'' Murmura Toshiro. ''Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Il parait qu'il y a une bibliothèque dans leur salle commune. Ce serait parfait.''

C'était vrai. Quand il avait entendu dire que la salle commune de Serdaigle comportait une bibliothèque, il avait voulu changer de maison. Il pensa que c'était quelque chose que chaque maison devrait avoir. Les étudiants n'auraient pas à aller à la grande bibliothèque : ils pourraient simplement aller en bas. Tout ce qu'avait la salle de Gryffondor était un _feu_. Toshiro détestait ça. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait placé à Gryffondor. Serdaigle lui semblait une bien meilleure option pour lui.

''Oui, effectivement,'' Soupira joyeusement Flitwick. Puis il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. ''Bon, nous devrions commencer le test, non ?''

Celui-ci était ridiculement facile. Toshiro retira sa baguette de sa botte, donna un petit coup en récitant un simple charme et l'ananas prit vie. Il vacilla sur le bureau puis sauta en l'air et tournoya gracieusement. Après une minute, Toshiro lui permit de revenir vers le sol et le reposa doucement sur le bureau. Flitwick tapa joyeusement dans les mains et écrit quelque chose dans son bloc-notes.

''Parfait ! Tout simplement parfait ! Très bien Hitsugaya ! Bien joué !''

''Je vous remercie, professeur.'' Toshiro remit sa baguette en place puis sorti de la salle de classe.

* * *

Son prochain examen, Histoire de la magie, eut lieu après une courte pause. C'était une épreuve écrite et avait lieue dans une grande salle étouffante. En entrant Toshiro grimaça immédiatement et réduit automatiquement la température. Les enseignants étaient perplexes par ce changement soudain de température, mais furent contraints de laisser les choses comme ça quand ils réalisèrent que ce n'était pas dû à un sort.

Le test était long et totalement ennuyeux, mais Toshiro fut l'un des premiers à terminer. Il tendit sa copie à l'enseignant, le professeur Binns. Le professeur fantomatique lui fit un petit signe de tête, Toshiro savait que le fantôme avait entendu parler de ce qui était arrivé entre Peeves, le baron et lui. Les fantômes et lui se toléraient maintenant les uns les autres ils n'agiraient pas à moins que l'autre partie en soit l'instigatrice. Et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Après le déjeuner la transfiguration serait son prochain examen. Le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de transformer une souris en tabatière, et ils obtenaient des points supplémentaires si la tabatière était particulièrement jolie. Toshiro fini par en faire une noire avec une gravure d'argent et un loquet. Il y avait des épines courbées en argent enroulées autour des bords. Arrêtant d'écrire quelque chose, McGonagall hocha la tête et passa au suivant.

Au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Quirrell le fusillait du regard. C'était assez énervant mais Toshiro termina le test et s'en alla dès que possible. En sortant il pouvait sentir deux yeux brûlants dans son dos.

* * *

La dernière semaine avait semblé interminable, malgré le fait que tous les examens étaient malheureusement trop faciles. L'année scolaire se terminait, il était impatient de rentrer chez lui et que les choses reviennent à la normale. Il était près à reprendre la charge de sa division, même si ça signifiait que toute la division allait devoir passer par une phase de désintoxication. Espérons qu'il y ait au moins _une_ personne que Rangiku n'avait pas transformée en alcoolique. Ils ne sont pas tous des ivrognes… n'est-ce pas ?

Toshiro était assis à son tout dernier examen, les potions, attendant que son mélange boue pendant _exactement_ vingt secondes, pensant à la montagne de paperasse qu'il y aurait à faire. Il espérait tout de même que ça ne s'effondre pas sur lui quand il ouvrirait la porte de son bureau, mais il n'allait quand même pas le parier. Elle avait surement juste créé un deuxième étage pour ça.

Rogue rodait dans toute la salle de classe en étudiant les chaudrons de tout le monde, boitant encore légèrement. Toshiro le regardait en se demandant, pas pour la première fois, pourquoi il détestait autant Harry. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il détestait tout les Gryffondor il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que Toshiro ignorait. Ça le frustrait.

* * *

Enfin, _enfin,_ les examens étaient terminés. Toshiro s'allongea à l'ombre au bord du lac, Hermione, Ron et Harry non loin de lui. L'été arrivait et la chaleur scintillait déjà, mais à l'ombre c'était apaisant. Toshiro se trouva incapable de garder les yeux ouverts et se permit de les fermer. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés et prit de longues et profondes respirations. Il pouvait entendre le clapotis du calamar géant dans le lac, le chant des oiseaux et le bavardage aigu des étudiants heureux, mais il laissa ses sons lui passer par-dessus.

Il était détendu et rien ne pouvait ruiner ça.

Ainsi, lorsque le trio d'or se leva et parti précipitamment, Hermione s'arrêtant brièvement pour lui crier de les suivre, il fut passablement ennuyé. Il ouvrit un œil, puis se leva paresseusement et les suivit lentement.

Quand il les rattrapa, ils parlaient avec Hagrid, qui basculait dans une chaise à l'extérieur de sa hutte. Toshiro se pencha contre un mur et les écoutait, sentant encore l'attraction du sommeil. ''… il avait gardé son capuchon sur la tête,'' dit Hagrid. Toshiro se raidit en pensant à la personne qui portait un manteau sombre dans la Forêt Interdite.

'' _Tu penses que c'est le même ?''_ Demanda-t-il à Hyorinmaru.

Le grand dragon de glace s'agita dans son nid de neige. '' _C'est possible. Ça ressemble trop à une coïncidence pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.''_

 _''_ _Ouais…''_ En les écoutants à nouveau, ils en parlaient encore.

''…Ha… oui, puis il m'a dit qu'il avait justement un œuf de dragon et qu'on pourrait peut-être le jouer aux cartes si ça m'intéressait... Mais il voulait être sûr que je sache m'en occuper... Il ne voulait pas qu'il aille chez n'importe qui. Alors je lui ai répondu qu'après Touffu, je n'aurais pas de mal à m'occuper d'un dragon... ''

'' Et il... il s'est intéressé à Touffu ?'' Demanda Harry.

'' Hé bien, oui, combien de chiens à trois têtes avez-vous rencontré, même autour de Poudlard ? Alors, je lui ai dit que Touffu était doux comme un mouton quand on savait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort…'' Il sembla tout d'un coup horrifié. '' Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça ! Oubliez-ça ! Hé ! Où allez-vous ?''

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient remontés la pente en courant. Toshiro les regarda partir, puis se tourna vers le demi-géant. ''Merci, je suppose.''

''Assure-toi qu'ils ne fassent rien de stupide, tu entends ?'' Les yeux d'Hagrid le suppliaient. Toshiro soupira.

''Je ferai de mon mieux, mais vous savez comment ils sont.'' Sur ces mots, il se retourna et couru après les trois humains, suivant leur reiatsu.

* * *

Quand il les trouva, il arriva juste à temps pour voir le professeur McGonagall faire tomber ses livres avec une expression extrêmement surprise. ''Oh, qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait vous trois ?'' demanda-t-il sèchement, se penchant pour ramasser les livres au sol.

''Toi aussi tu es dans tout cela, Mr. Hitsugaya ?'' dit-elle, le regardant. Toshiro haussa les épaules.

''Tout dépend de ce que « tout cela » signifie.''

''Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la Pierre, mais soyez rassuré, elle est trop bien protégée.'' McGonagall reprit ses livres, les fixant avec un regard sévère. Elle lui rappelait ses professeurs à l'académie.

''Mais professeur…''

'' Je suggère que vous retourniez dehors pour profiter du soleil.'' Sur ce, elle reparti et le trio d'or commença immédiatement à parler de Rogue et de comment il allait faire pour voler la pierre cette nuit. Toshiro leva les yeux au ciel et courut pour rattraper le professeur.

''Ils sont trop curieux pour leur bien'', a déclaré Toshiro, gardant son rythme. Elle avait de plus longues jambes que lui, son pas ne pouvait pas correspondre au sien. Le professeur hocha simplement la tête, alors il continua. ''Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous laissez reposer la survie de votre monde sur les épaules d'un enfant de onze ans. Vraiment, que voulez-vous qu'il fasse ?''

McGonagall s'arrêta, regardant vers lui avec curiosité. '' Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'il va sauver le monde ?''

''Parce que vous semblez tous le croire.''Toshiro se pencha nonchalamment contre un mur, mais à l'intérieur il était nerveux et en colère. En colère contre ces personnes qui mettaient une telle pression sur un jeune garçon. ''Vous l'appelez l' « élu », mais seulement parce qu'il a survécu au sort de la mort, mais il n'a rien fait, il n'était qu'un bébé… Il ne devrait pas obtenir une telle gloire pour ça.''

''Il n'a pas rien fait, Mr. Hitsugaya,'' dit doucement McGonagall. ''Il est le _seul_ à avoir survécu à ce sort. Quelque chose est évidement différent chez lui, il a quelque chose de spécial.''

''Être spécial n'est pas toujours une bonne chose,'' fit Toshiro en fronçant les sourcils. ''Être spécial peut être une malédiction.''

 _''_ _Doucement, Maitre,''_ fit Hyorinmaru en voyant le début d'une tempête de neige dans leur monde intérieur. Toshiro prit une profonde inspiration.

''Mettre tellement de pression sur un jeune garçon ne peut être bon pour lui. Il a déjà un assez gros égo comme ça, mais le monde le traitant avec autant de condescendance pourrait lui faire faire des choses juste pour se sentir à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de lui. Et il est trop jeune pour savoir qu'il ne peut pas les faire.''

McGonagall cligna des yeux, surprise. '' Tu as l'air bien informé à ce sujet,'' dit-elle. ''Tu dois avoir eu une vie difficile.''

Tout d'un coup Toshiro rencontra son regard, plissant les yeux. ''Vous ne me connaissez pas,'' dit-il sèchement. ''Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.''

''Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, monsieur Hitsugaya.''

Il soupira. ''Non, je n'aurais pas dû réagir de façon excessive.'' Il se s'écarta gracieusement du mur. ''Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous cessions cette conversation pour le moment.''

''Oui…'' McGonagall le regarda s'éloigner. _Qu'a donc vécu ce garçon ?_ Se demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Toshiro erra lentement à travers le château, l'esprit occupé par ce que lui avait dit McGonagall, par ce que le trio allait faire et par les mots d'Hagrid envers lui. Et au vu du chemin qu'empruntait le trio, il ne serait sans doute pas en mesure de tenir sa promesse au demi-géant. Il remarqua aussi qu'aucun fantôme ne s'était approché de lui, bien qu'il les ait croisés. Ils tenaient leur promesse.

Après un tournant, Toshiro soupira. Ça avait été une mission simple. Savoir si les sorciers étaient une menace ou non. Pourquoi était-ce devenu si compliqué ?

En passant par le couloir interdit du troisième étage, il vit le professeur McGonagall réprimant le trio pour avoir trainé là. Elle ne vit pas Toshiro approcher et le trio s'en alla. ''Vous devriez vraiment moins l'ennuyer'', déclara Toshiro en croisant les bras. ''Elle est notre chef de maison, après tout.''

''Au moins Hermione file encore Rogue,'' répondit sombrement Harry.

''Pourquoi file-t-elle Rogue ?''

''Pour s'assurer qu'il n'entre pas dans la pièce.''

''Alors, pourquoi êtes vous là ?''

''Nous gardons un œil sur la salle.''

Toshiro soupira de nouveau et les suivit durant leur retour à la salle commune. _La logique des enfants._

Ils venaient d'atteindre le portrait de la grosse dame quand Hermione est arrivée. ''Je suis terriblement désolée, Harry !'' Gémit-elle. ''Rogue est sorti de la salle des professeurs et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Je lui ai dit que j'attendais Flitwick et il est allé le chercher. Quand j'ai pu repartir, je ne savais plus où était Rogue.''

''Eh bien, si Rogue allait chercher le professeur Flitwick, tu aurais dû le suivre,'' déclara calmement Toshiro. ''Tu aurais fait d'une pierre deux coups.''

Hermione le regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de la panique. ''Mais je n'attendais pas le professeur Flitwick !''

''Le savait-il ?''

Ils restèrent debout dans un silence maladroit avant qu'Harry ne dise : ''Eh bien, ça y est alors, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?'' Demanda Toshiro.

''Je vais sortir ce soir et je vais essayer d'arriver à la pierre en premier.''

'' **Baka** '', déclara Toshiro.

''Tu es fou !'' Hurla Ron.

''Tu ne peux pas !'' S'exclama Hermione. ''Après ce qu'ont dit McGonagall et Rogue ? Tu seras expulsé !''

''ET ALORS ?'' Cria Harry. Toshiro cligna des yeux, surpris de la conviction dans sa voix. Était-il vraiment prêt être expulsé juste pour protéger une pierre d'un enseignant ? Toshiro réévalua Harry. '' Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Si Rogue parvient à s'emparer de la Pierre, Voldemort va revenir ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu dire comment c'était quand il a voulu prendre le pouvoir ? S'il y arrive, on ne pourra plus se faire renvoyer tout simplement parce que Poudlard n'existera même plus ! Il va le détruire, ou le transformer en école de magie noire ! Perdre des points n'a plus aucune importance, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu crois qu'il vous laissera tranquilles, vous et vos familles si Gryffondor gagne la coupe ? Si je me fais prendre avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre la Pierre, je n'aurai plus qu'à retourner chez les Dursley et y attendre que Voldemort vienne me chercher. Ça ne fera que retarder un peu le moment de ma mort, parce que moi, je ne me mettrai jamais du côté des forces obscures ! Cette nuit, je passe par cette trappe et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher ! C'est Voldemort qui a tué mes parents, vous vous rappelez ?''

Il eut un silence stupéfait pendant quelques minutes. Puis, d'un ton sombre qui les surpris tous les trois, Toshiro dit : ''Si tu pars te battre avec rien d'autre que de la haine dans le cœur, alors tu seras éliminé. Crois-moi je sais ce que je dis.''

Harry le regarda fixement, son sourire tombant dans un froncement de sourcil. ''Bien, mais tu ne m'arrêteras pas !''

''Je sais'', déclara calmement Toshiro. ''C'est pourquoi je viens avec toi. Pour certaines raisons je ne veux pas que tu meurs et je peux aider à ce sujet.''

''Ça veut dire que tu l'aimes bien, camarade.'' Fit Ron en souriant. ''Tu penses à Harry comme un ami.''

Toshiro grimaça. Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

''Il a raison. Nous n'allons pas te laisser y aller seul.''

''N…Nous ?''

''On y va tous, mon pote. J'espère que ta cape est assez grande pour nous tous.''

''Mais si on se fait tous prendre vous serez expulsés aussi !''

''Pas si je peux l'empêcher,'' fit sombrement Hermione. ''Flitwick m'a secrètement dit que j'ai obtenu cent douze points à mon examen. Ils ne peuvent pas m'expulser après ça.''

''Ouais, et qui sait ce qu'à obtenu Toshiro,'' sourit Ron.

''C'est Hitsugaya !''

''Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés,'' dit Harry en les regardant un à un. ''Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner si vous…''

''Fait nous confiance.'' Toshiro regarda Harry dans les yeux. ''Nous ne sommes pas impuissants, tu sais. Qui sait, même Weasley pourrait être utile.''

''C'est vrai, je… hey !''

* * *

Le diner sembla interminable. Ils étaient bien trop nerveux pour manger, à l'exception de Toshiro, qui avait l'habitude. Il pouvait cacher ses nerfs. En fait il le devait. Ce serait terrible pour les subalternes si leur capitaine était trop nerveux pour tenir correctement son épée. Non, il était le symbole de force pour sa division. Maintenant sa division était remplacée par deux sorciers de onze ans à peine formés et par une sorcière. Tout irai donc _parfaitement_ bien.

Après dîner, ils s'assirent tous les trois à l'écart des autres dans la salle commune. Personne ne les dérangerait puisque les autres Gryffondor refusaient toujours d'adresser la parole à Harry. Pour une fois, celui-ci en était plutôt soulagé. Hermione parcourait ses cahiers de cours, espérant y dénicher le moyen de neutraliser les sortilèges qu'ils devraient affronter. Ce que Toshiro trouva tout à fait compréhensible et surement utile, mais le fait est qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver, en dehors de Touffu, et ainsi ils ne savaient pas quoi étudier. Mais, il revoyait quelques sort lui aussi, au cas où.

Harry et Ron ne disaient pas grand-chose. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

Peu à peu, la salle se vida à mesure que les élèves allaient se coucher. Ron marmonna qu'ils devaient prendre la cape et Harry monta à l'étage pour l'obtenir. Toshiro ferma le livre qu'il lisait et le posa sur la table basse en attendant le sorcier aux cheveux noirs. Quand il revint avec la cape, ils furent soulagés de constater qu'il les couvrait tous, mais ils étaient très proches. Et Toshiro était particulièrement mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas que des gens le touchent, mais dans le cas présent il devait être coincé sous la cape avec les trois autres enfants. Formidable.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?'' Demanda une voix qui les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent et virent Neville, les regardant attentivement derrière le dos d'un fauteuil, le crapaud, Trevor, dans les mains.

''Rien Neville, rien,'' dit Harry en cachant rapidement la cape derrière son dos et hors de vue de Neville. Neville regarda leurs visages clairement coupables. Hé bien, trois visages. Toshiro avait un masque impassible, qui pouvait rivaliser avec Kuchiki.

''Vous allez encore vous balader.''

''Non,'' dit Hermione alors que Toshiro répondit ''Oui.'' Tout le monde le regarda.

''Pourquoi prendre la peine de lui mentir ?'' Fit Toshiro en haussant les épaules. ''Ce que nous faisons est évident. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, nous sortons, Neville. Mais cette fois, nous avons un objectif et nous irons jusqu'au bout, peu importe comment.''

''Mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir. Vous allez encore vous faire prendre et nous allons perdre encore plus de points. Notre maison ne peut pas en perdre encore…''

''Tu ne comprends pas, '' protesta Harry. ''C'est important.''

Neville s'est soudainement écarté du fauteuil et se plaça devant l'entrée. ''Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Je ne vous laisserai pas endommager notre maison plus encore !''

''Londubat, bouge'', déclara Toshiro en faisant un pas en avant. Neville était visiblement tremblant, mais il ne bougea pas. Toshiro le respectait un peu pour ça. ''C'est un quatre contre un. Tu ne peux pas gagner. Pousse toi.''

''Non, je ne veux pas !''

''Neville !'' S'exclama Ron.'' Laisse-nous passer et ne fais pas…''

''Très bien'', coupa Toshiro en sortant sa baguette de sa botte. ''Si tu ne bouges pas, il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution.'' Ignorant les yeux écarquillés de terreur de Neville et les halètements du trio d'or, Toshiro pointa sa baguette sur Neville. '' _Petrificus Totalus.''_ Les bras de Neville se collèrent le long de ses flancs, ses jambes se joignirent. Tout son corps devint rigide, il vacilla un instant, puis tomba en avant et resta immobile à plat ventre, raide comme une planche.

Toshiro glissa sa baguette à sa place dans sa botte tandis qu'Hermione le retournait sur le dos. Neville les regarda, seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire.

''Je suis désolée'', lui dit Hermione.

''On était obligé, Neville, on n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer,'' dit Harry.

''Tu comprendras plus tard, Neville,'' Termina Ron.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Toshiro s'arrêta et attrapa rapidement Trevor, qui sautait loin d'eux, il le mit dans un récipient à proximité et le retourna pour faire un dôme. ''Au moins, il ne sera pas perdu à nouveau'', déclara doucement Toshiro avant de suivre le Trio d'or.

* * *

La grosse dame fut confuse quand elle ouvrit la porte mais que personne (qu'elle n'ait vu) ne passa. Elle tenta d'appeler pour savoir si il y avait quelqu'un mais ils partaient déjà en toute hâte.

Ils avaient les nerfs à vif, chaque murmure du vent semblait être Miss Teigne, le chat de Rusard, chaque ombre semblait être la silhouette du gardien lui-même et dans le moindre souffle de vent ils semblaient entendre l'arrivée de Peeves. Même Toshiro se méfiait du fantôme : il avait trop de pulsions meurtrières, que seul le Baron semblait pouvoir contrôler.

Parvenus devant le premier escalier, ils aperçurent Miss Teigne tapie en haut des marches et ils se glissèrent prudemment devant elle. Ses oreilles se contractèrent et elle regarda dans leur direction, mais ne bougea pas. Ron voulait la chasser mais Harry rejeta l'idée.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au troisième étage quand ils tombèrent sur l'une de leurs plus grandes peurs. Peeves. Faisant des plis dans le tapis pour faire trébucher les gens et il leva les yeux quand ils approchèrent. ''Qui est là ? Je sais que vous êtes là, même si je ne peux pas vous voir. Qui êtes-vous ? Gnomes, fantômes ou sales mômes ?'' Il s'éleva dans les airs en regardant autour de lui. ''Je devrais appeler Rusard si quelque chose d'invisible rôde aux alentours.''

Toshiro grogna doucement. ''Peeves, va-t-en. Et ne dis à personne que nous étions ici.''

Les yeux de Peeves s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il reconnaissait la voix et il s'enfui rapidement loin d'eux. Ron, Harry et Hermione regardèrent Toshiro avec stupéfaction. ''Comment as-tu fais ça ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Ouais, mec, comment as-tu fais pour qu'un _poltergeist_ ait peur de toi ?''

''On a un commun accord'', répondit Toshiro. ''Maintenant on peut y aller ?''

Ils partirent et arrivèrent bientôt à la porte sans aucun autre problème. Hermione n'a pas eu à la déverrouiller, elle était déjà entrouverte. ''Et voilà, Rogue a déjà réussi à passer devant Touffu.'' Dit sombrement Harry.

''On ne sait jamais,'' Proposa légèrement Toshiro. ''Touffu aurait pu le manger et Rogue n'aurait jamais eut l'occasion de sortir et refermer la porte.''

Il eut un long silence. ''Tu es un petit gars sombre,'' murmura Ron.

''Je ne suis pas petit et tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler. ''

A l'intérieur, Toshiro pu voir son premier chien à trois tête. Tout comme son nom l'indiquait, il avait… hé bien, trois têtes. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'on pouvait dire au départ en voyant trois têtes baveuses, trois têtes massives, chacune ayant son propre ensemble de dent de scie. Une fois qu'on surmontait ça, on remarquait qu'il été noir et ressemblait vaguement à un doberman. Quand ils entrèrent, les trois têtes se levèrent, reniflaient frénétiquement dans leur direction de leur nez humide et noir.

''Tout le monde chante ?'' Demanda Hermione. Ron, Harry et Toshiro secouèrent la tête. ''Vous ne voudriez pas m'entendre chanter,'' Avertit gravement Toshiro.

Harry sorti une flûte en bois de sa poche et souffla une note : les yeux de Touffu commencèrent à se fermer, malgré le bruit épouvantable. Toshiro grimaça, pensant que le jeu de guitare d'Hisagi était bien mieux que ça.

Ils avancèrent vers le chien endormi, heureusement il s'était endormi sans bloquer la trappe, aussi ils purent la tirer pour l'ouvrir. Elle s'ouvrit sur une fosse ténébreuse. Harry, qui jouait encore, fit un signe de la main vers lui-même puis vers la fosse. Ron put traduire.

'' Tu veux y aller en premier ? Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la profondeur. Donne la flûte à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse le garder endormi.''

Harry tendit la flûte à Hermione et sauta dans la fosse après avoir donné quelques instructions de dernière minute, notamment d'envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore s'il mourrait. Toshiro regarda la noirceur l'engloutir, ses nerfs tournant à plein régime. Il n'aimait pas foncer dans des situations inconnues, exactement ce que ceci était.

Ron sauta ensuite, puis ce fut le tour de Toshiro. Il se tint sur le bord de la fosse et regarda de nouveau Hermione. ''Bonne chance,'' dit-il en se tournant et sauta.

L'air froid se précipita sur lui, mais seulement brièvement avant que quelque chose ne tombe sur lui par le côté et le pousse plus loin.

* * *

Hermione regarda ses amis sauter dans le trou en continuant à jouer de la flûte qu'Harry lui avait remise, les notes étaient aléatoires et plates. Après que Toshiro ait disparu, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et sauta.

Elle tomba pendant un certain temps avant d'atterrir sur quelque chose de doux. Heureusement il y avait de la lumière provenant d'une source inconnue, ainsi elle put distinguer les environs. Son cœur s'arrêta en voyant ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

'' Ne bougez plus, je connais cette plante, c'est un Filet du Diable !'' Elle était assise, aussi immobile qu'elle le pouvait alors que les plantes s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles. Puis elles commencèrent à s'enrouler autour des deux garçons, mais ils continuèrent à lutter en tirant sur les plantes.

''Ho, comme je suis ravi de le savoir, ça nous aide beaucoup,'' lança Ron, se penchant en arrière et en essayant d'empêcher la plante de s'enrouler autour de son cou.

''Tais toi, j'essaye de me rappeler comment il faut faire pour la tuer !'' Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tirer sur les lianes. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle s'échapperai si elle le pouvait mais… ''Elle aime l'humidité et le froid !''

''Dans ce cas, allume un feu,'' Fit Harry s'étouffant. Hermione pouvait voir la panique dans ses yeux et ceux de Ron.

''Oui, bien sur, mais il n'y a pas de bois !''

'' TU ES FOLLE ?'' Hurla Ron. ''TU ES UNE SORCIÈRE OU NON ?''

''Oh c'est vrai !'' Elle sortit sa baguette magique et marmonna un sort et un jet de flammes bleues sortit vers la plante, qui se recroquevillait sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la lumière. Elle relâcha son emprise sur les enfants et ils purent s'en défaire facilement. ''C'est par là !'' Fit-elle en désignant un passage en pierre qui semblait être leur seul sortie.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, le seul bruit en dehors de leurs traces était le son de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur les murs. Hermione, marchant à l'arrière, s'arrêta tout d'un coup et regarda frénétiquement dans tous les sens.

''Qu'est-ce qui a ?'' Demanda Harry en l'entendant s'arrêter.

''Où est Toshiro ?'' Cria-t-elle en ne le voyant pas. ''Il a sauté devant moi… où est-il ?''

L'enfant japonais aux cheveux blancs n'était nulle part en vue.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Que lui est-il arrivé ? Vous le découvrirez bientôt. Très bientôt.**

 **J'ai un aveu à vous faire. Je viens de terminer cette histoire. Il y a onze chapitres au total.**

 **La seconde histoire de cet univers est appelée : Année 2 : La chambre de la délicieuse fraicheur.**

 **J'espère vous revoir bientôt !**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **En ce qui concerne ce petit message il date de l'époque de la publication donc ça remonte à un moment, en ce moment l'auteur à déjà fini les trois années qui composent son récit. Sachant que la seconde année compte plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres.**

 **En ce qui concerne la traduction de ce chapitre… disons que j'ai renoué avec les expressions anglaises assez amusantes que j'avais apprises au lycée. Ma préféré, et qui apparaît dans ce chapitre, est celle-ci : Faire d'une pierre deux oiseaux, autrement dit faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Une autre que j'aime bien c'est celle là : Le dernier brin de paille qui casse le dos du chameau, ça signifie la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Ils sont drôles ces anglais des fois ! Cela dit en France aussi on en a des pas mal, ''ne pas pousser mémé dans les orties'' par exemple !**

 **A très bientôt tout le monde !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Avertissement ! Tous les droits de Bleach et Harry Potter reviennent à Tite Kubo et JK Rowling.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Rappel : cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Ils cherchèrent Toshiro pendant plusieurs minutes mais sans succès. Il semblerait qu'il s'était tout simplement volatilisé.

Ils reprirent leur marche, malgré la panique et les bougonnements d'Hermione, alternant entre inquiétude pour le garçon et des menaces de morts pour quand ils le retrouveraient. Le tunnel dans lequel ils marchaient était en constante descente, il semblait réellement sans fin. Harry se demanda même s'ils sortiraient un jour, ou ce qu'il arriverai si ils n'obtenaient pas la pierre, si ils ne la trouvaient jamais…

'' Vous entendez ?'' Demanda Ron à voix basse. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Effectivement, un bruissement confus auquel se mêlaient quelques tintements venait de devant.

''Vous pensez que c'est un fantôme ?'' Demanda Harry avec espoir. Les fantômes étaient bons. Les fantômes étaient sympathiques. Les fantômes n'étaient pas mortels.

''Je ne sais pas… on dirait des ailes, pour moi.''

'' Il y a de la lumière là-bas… j'ai vu quelque chose bouger.''

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une grande pièce bien éclairée, avec un haut plafond voûté, et dans l'air se trouvaient des centaines d'oiseaux étincelants. De l'autre côté de la pièce ce trouvait une lourde porte en bois. Les oiseaux, voletants et culbutant, obscurcissaient partiellement leur vue.

'' Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous attaquer si on traverse la salle ?'' Demanda Ron.

''Probablement,'' répondit Harry. '' Ils n'ont pas l'air très méchant, mais s'ils nous foncent dessus tous en même temps... Hé bien, il n'y a pas d'autre choix... Je vais courir.'' Il prit une profonde inspiration, couvrit son visage avec ses bras et sprinta à travers la pièce. Il s'attendait à sentir des dizaines de becs le piquer de la tête aux pieds, mais il ne se passa rien du tout. Il atteint la porte intacte. Il tira la poignée mais elle était verrouillée. Ron et Hermione se joignirent à lui, ils essayèrent différentes façons d'ouvrir la porte. Rien ne fonctionnait.

''Et maintenant ?'' Dit Ron.

''Ces oiseaux… Ils ne peuvent être là pour la décoration,'' Murmura pensivement Hermione.

Ils observèrent les oiseaux, puis Harry éclata soudain : ''Ce sont des clés, pas des oiseaux ! Des clés volantes… alors regardez bien, ce qui doit vouloir dire…'' Il regarda tout autour et repéra plusieurs balais de l'autre côté de la pièce. ''On doit les utiliser pour les attraper.''

Les deux autres gémirent, mais marchèrent vers les balais. Ils décolèrent, ils tentèrent d'attraper les vives clés, mais elles étaient si rapides qu'il était impossible pour deux novices inexpérimentés de les attraper. Même Harry passait un moment difficile en essayant de les attraper.

''Regardez ! La porte !'' Le cri d'Hermione les tira de leur chasse et ils regardèrent vers la porte, sous le choc. Ils devinrent pâles et ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que c'était du verglas. La glace s'étendit à partir du centre et la recouvrit entièrement.

'' Que se passe-t-il ?'' Fit doucement Harry, comme si il ne voulait pas déranger les autres. Ils hochèrent la tête.

Harry posa sa paume sur la porte et la recula rapidement, sentant le froid glacial qui en émanait. ''Je ne crois pas que nous pourrons pass…'' Un boom tonitruant le coupa. La porte, maintenant gelée, vibra dans ses gonds, des fissures se propagèrent à travers la glace. Elle trembla à nouveau et un bruit assourdissant retentit. Ils abandonnèrent leurs balais et couvrirent leurs oreilles, tressaillant aux bruit strident, la porte se brisa.

C'était comme si la porte avait soudainement abandonné en disant :''Je m'en fiche maintenant'', et elle tomba en morceaux. Harry fit un bond en arrière, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Ils attendirent quelques minutes pour voir si autre chose se passait, mais rien, ils avancèrent prudemment sur les décombres congelées et passèrent dans la pièce suivante. Ébahis.

La pièce était plus petite et plus sombre que la précédente. Mais il y avait une énorme différence qu'ils remarquèrent immédiatement.

Elle était recouverte de glace.

Le liquide congelé était partout, de ce fait les lumières rougeoyantes brillaient en se reflétant magnifiquement. Tout, y compris le plafond, les murs, le plancher et des pièces d'échecs, étaient couvertes de glace. La pièce elle-même était congelée et ils se frottaient les bras pour se réchauffer.

''Que s'est-il passé ici ?'' Demanda Ron, regardant tout autour en se déplaçant pour se tenir à côté des pions noirs.

''Je ne sais pas.'' Fit Harry en posant la main sur le côté de l'un des chevaux. Il était froid au touché, c'était de la glace après tout.

''On doit jouer ?'' Demanda Hermione, décidément mal à l'aise. Sur les trois, elle était la plus inquiète. C'était l'une des rares choses dans laquelle elle n'excellait pas.

''On dirait bien,'' répondit Ron, montrant une porte derrière les pièces blanches. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers un chevalier noir. ''Devons nous nous joindre à vous pour pouvoir passer ?'' La statue prit vie, le cheval henni et le chevalier hocha sa tête casquée. Ron se tourna vers les deux autres. ''Il faut bien réfléchir… Je suppose que nous avons devons prendre la place de trois des pièces noires…''

Ils restèrent silencieux, se contentant de le laisser faire. Il était le meilleur pour les échecs et ils ne seraient pas d'une grande aide s'ils essayaient de contribuer à la stratégie.

Enfin Ron parla. '' Harry, tu prends la place du fou et toi, Hermione, tu te mets du même côté sur la case de la tour.''

''Et toi ?''

''Je vais être le cavalier.''

Les pièces blanches avaient entendues car à cet instant, un cavalier, un fou et une tour quittèrent l'échiquier, laissant trois cases vides que Ron, Harry et Hermione occupèrent.

Ils regardèrent toutes les pièces blanches, leurs imposants visages gelés semblant les regarder. Ils frissonnèrent, et pas seulement de froid.

'' Aux échecs les blancs jouent toujours les premiers'', déclara Ron, surprenant les autres. Ils étaient silencieux. '' Oui, regardez…''

Un pion blanc venait d'avancer de deux cases. Ils se déplaçaient dans un craquement, écaillant la glace sur son passage.

Ron commença alors à donner ses ordres aux pièces noires. Elles se déplacèrent avec le même bruit de craquement et plus de glace tomba sur le planché. Ron dit alors à Harry de se déplacer en diagonale de quatre carrés vers la droite, il s'exécuta.

Dans le jeu d'échec des sorciers, les pièces se détruisaient effectivement les unes les autres quand elles entraient en contact, au lieu de simplement s'assommer comme dans le jeu d'échec moldu. Il semblerait qu'ici ce soit le même jeu d'échec que celui des sorciers. Leur autre chevalier fut prit par la reine blanche, le brisant au sol et en le trainant hors du plateau, où il gisait immobile, face contre terre.

'' C'était nécessaire'', déclara Ron, essayant de paraitre courageux, mais très pâle tout de même. Ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseur contrastant sur son visage. ''Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir prendre ce fou, Hermione, vas-y.''

Chaque fois qu'elles perdaient un de leurs hommes, les pièces blanches se montraient sans pitié et vice-versa. Très vite il y eut des tas de pièces noires et blanches cassées et alignées le long du mur. Ron fit de son mieux pour remarquer quand Harry ou Hermione étaient en danger, pensant qu'ils subiraient le même sort que les autres pions. Il élança son cheval, s'arrangeant pour prendre autant de pièces blanches qu'ils en avaient perdu.

Bientôt le terrain de jeu s'immobilisa, tout le monde attendait de voir ce que Ron allait faire. Il se murmurait à lui-même, puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose. '' Oui… c'est le seul moyen... Je dois me faire prendre...''

''NON !'' Crièrent Harry et Hermione.

'' C'est le jeu !'' Claqua Ron. ''Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, je vais avancer et elle me prendra, la reine blanche, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry.''

''Mais…''

''Tu veux arrêter Rogue, ou pas ?''

''Ron…''

''Regarde, si tu ne te dépêches pas, il va s'emparer de la Pierre !''

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ron avança son cheval et la reine blanche bondit. La reine blanche abattit alors son bras de pierre pour frapper Ron et son cheval. Le cheval se brisa sous le roux qui vola loin pour atterrir sur le plancher de l'échiquier. Hermione Cria mais resta à sa place. Harry se déplaça de trois cases à sa gauche.

''Échec et mat'', dit-il calmement, le roi semblait l'entendre parfaitement. Il enleva sa couronne et la jeta aux pieds d'Harry. Les pièces s'écartèrent et se prosternèrent, dégageant l'accès à la porte. Avec un dernier regard navré vers Ron, Harry et Hermione franchirent la porte et partirent dans le prochain passage.

Ils avaient gagné, mais à quel prix ?

* * *

Obscurité. Chaleur. Le doux bruissement d'un tissu systématique, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une pierre ?, et un bruit de chaussure semblable. Le sol, qui devait être en pierre, était frais, malgré l'air chaud, il resta immobile un moment, sa tête le martelant horriblement.

Alors qu'il était dans la pièce fraiche et chaude à la fois, sa mémoire lui revint lentement. Il avait sauté à travers la trappe, avait été poussé sur le côté et était tombé dans une salle emplie de pièces d'échec noires et blanches. Elles avaient été plus grandes que lui, plus grandes qu'un humain mature, et elles l'avaient attaqués quand il avait essayé de passer à travers elles pour rejoindre la porte derrière les pièces blanches. Mécontent il était sortit de son gigai et les avait combattues elles avaient été résistantes, mais rien de plus. Il en avait envoyé deux à travers la pièce s'écraser contre une porte, c'est à ce moment que les pièces renoncèrent. Ils l'avaient observés avec des yeux imperturbables alors qu'il partait vers la porte, mais ils ne firent rien pour l'arrêter après qu'il ait réintégré son gigai.

Il y avait toujours ce sombre reiatsu, le même qu'il avait sentit pendant des mois. Celui qui appartenait à la silhouette encapuchonnée de la Forêt Interdite. La patience de Toshiro s'était envolée. Il allait le trouver et allait le tuer.

Après avoir passé la porte il se trouva dans un court tunnel. Il lui fallu peu de temps pour traverser et ouvrir la prochaine porte. De l'autre côté la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur. C'était répugnant, ce qui lui donna envie de se bâillonner. Ce qu'il faisait, il avait mit sa manche sur son nez et essaya d'ignorer l'odeur. Devant lui était affalé sur le sol un troll comme celui d'Halloween, celui que Ron avait assommé avec sa propre batte. Celui-ci semblait avoir subi le même sort, au vu de la grande bosse sanglante sur sa tête.

Toshiro avait choisi de le contourner, de très mauvaise humeur.

La porte suivante le conduisit à une petite pièce avec une table sur laquelle étaient alignées sept bouteilles de différentes formes. Il y avait également une longue énigme griffonnée sur un parchemin à proximité, qu'il ignora. Des flammes pourpres engloutirent la porte derrière lui et des flammes noires la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Grognant, Toshiro gela le sol, arrêtant les flammes et passa la porte.

Il avait eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans une grande salle ronde, dont le plafond était en forme de dôme et qu'un grand miroir se trouvait au centre, avant qu'un flash de lumière ne le frappe et qu'il ne tombe inconscient.

Maintenant il s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête affreux et de très mauvaise humeur. Il entendit les bruissements et les pas s'arrêter, mais étaient toujours là. Dans les situations incertaines de ce genre on apprenait qu'à chaque occasion que l'on pouvait saisir, agir comme si on était toujours inconscient était un bon moyen de prendre le dessus. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec lui aujourd'hui.

''Je sais que tu es réveillé, garçon,'' dit une voix au dessus de lui. Toshiro fronça les sourcils et se redressa lentement clignant des yeux pour effacer le flou de sa vision. Ce qui lui fallu faire deux fois.

''Quirrell ?'' Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Le reiatsu de Quirrell n'était pas aussi sombre et malhonnête. Que se passait-il ici ?

''C'est exact. Mais ce n'est pas la principale préoccupation qui nous intéresse, la question est : … Qu'es-tu ?''

Toshiro drapa son bras sur ses genoux repliés. ''Je suis un étudiant de Poudlard.''

Quirrell ricana, tournant le dos au capitaine en courant mettre ses mains sur le miroir. ''Je pense que nous savons tous qu'il y a bien plus que ça. Mais je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vais obtenir la pierre, te tuer et partir avant même que cet imbécile de directeur ne réalise son erreur.''

''Pourquoi voulez-vous la pierre ?'' Fit Toshiro en laissant tomber sa main près de sa botte.

Quirrell ne sembla pas l'écouter, il semblait se parler à lui-même. ''Je ne comprends pas… la pierre est à l _'intérieur_ du miroir ? Je dois le briser ?''

''Si c'est à moi que vous parlez, je ne sais même pas pourquoi le miroir est ici,'' interpela Toshiro. Ses doigts frôlèrent la poignée de sa baguette. Tout à coup une nouvelle voix le figea.

''Utilise le garçon… Utilise le garçon…''

Quirrell se retourna soudainement. ''Oui, garçon, viens ici.''

Toshiro était réticent à ce lever, il était si près d'attraper sa baguette, mais il se leva et marcha lentement vers lui. Quirrell hocha la tête, faisant des gestes avec ses doigts.

''Reste là. Regarde dans le miroir. Que vois-tu ?''

Toshiro regarda. Il se souvint qu'Harry lui avait parlé de ce miroir, quel était son nom déjà ? Oh, ce n'était pas important, et il avait pensé que ça semblait assez intéressant. Maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait face à lui, il ne voyait… rien. Il ne se voyait même pas lui-même.

''Hé bien ?'' Demanda Quirrell avec impatience. ''Que vois-tu ?''

Toshiro secoua la tête. ''Rien,'' répondit-il, d'une voix étonnement trainante. ''Rien…''

''Bouge de là.'' Fit Quirrell en le repoussant pour regarder dans le miroir. ''Il n'est pas cassé…'' Il se retourna pour faire face à Toshiro. Il saisissait maintenant fermement sa baguette. ''Qu'es-tu ?''

Toshiro ouvrit la bouche mais quelqu'un d'autre l'interrompit. '' _Expelliarmus_!'' Toshiro sauta en arrière à cause de l'éclair de lumière et la baguette de Quirrell sauta hors de sa main. Le capitaine et le professeur virent alors Harry debout à la porte, la baguette pointée sur Quirrell. Il avait l'air choqué mais avait un regard déterminé, et sa baguette magique tremblait.

''Potter !'' S'exclama Toshiro.

''Toshiro, que s'est-il passé ? Je pensais que tu étais derrière Ron.''

''C'est Hitsugaya, et j'ai été frappé. Je ne sais pas par qui…''

''C'était moi,'' interrompit Quirrell, foudroyant le survivant du regard. ''Je voulais parler seul à seul avec lui. Mais maintenant j'ai découvert qu'il était inutile pour obtenir la pierre, mais j'ai le sentiment que tu seras différent.''

Toshiro recula rapidement et sortie sa baguette de sa botte. ''Éloignez vous du miroir, Quirrell,'' ordonna-t-il en utilisant le ton qu'il utilisait avec les prisonniers. ''Renoncer et dites à l'autre personne de renoncer aussi.''

''L'autre personne ?'' Répéta Harry en regardant Toshiro.

''Stupide garçon…'' Harry sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. ''Laisse moi leur parler… face à face…''

''Maitre, vous n'êtes pas assez fort !''

''J'ai assez de force… pour ça…''

Ils regardèrent avec fascination et horreur Quirrell tendre le bras et retirer son turban. Il fut vite retiré et Quirrell se retourna lentement. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, la bouche de Toshiro aurait chuté. Mais là, il ne bougeait pas, regardant le visage blanc et pâteux sur le derrière de la tête de Quirrell. Il avait les yeux rouges et avait deux fentes en guise de narines, comme un serpent.

''Vous êtes laid,'' lâcha Toshiro, voyant Harry presser une main sur son front, où se trouvait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Des yeux coléreux se posèrent sur lui.

''Je ne sais pas… ce que tu es… mais je voudrais t'avoir pour t'étudier…'' Toshiro frissonna, ça lui rappelait horriblement Kurotshuchi.

''Qu'es-tu ?''

''Voldemort,'' murmura tout d'un coup Harry, la voix serrée. ''C'est Voldemort. Mais comment… ?''

''C'est vrai, garçon,'' fit le visage en se mettant à rire. ''Vois ce que je suis devenu ? Ombre et vapeur... Je ne prends forme qu'en partageant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre... Mais il y en a toujours qui sont prêts à m'accueillir dans leur cœur et leur esprits ... Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces, ces dernières semaines... Dans la forêt, tu as vu le fidèle Quirrell s'en abreuver pour moi...'' A ce moment là Toshiro tourna le regard vers Harry. '' Et lorsque j'aurai l'élixir de vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi... Maintenant... Pourquoi ne pas aller vers le miroir et me donner la pierre ?''

''Pas moyen,'' répondit Harry, serrant la poignée de sa baguette. ''Je ne vais pas vous la laisser.''

''Très bien… Je vais te forcer à le faire pour moi…'' Sans avertissement Quirrell sauta soudainement sur Harry, trop vite pour que le garçon puisse l'éviter.

Heureusement pour Harry, il n'était pas seul.

Toshiro lança un sort à l'hybride Quirrell/Voldemort, le ? Les ? Repoussant plus loin. Il atterrit sur ses pieds en regardant le capitaine. Pour se déplacer, Quirrell était maintenant face vers l'avant et Voldemort lui cri de bouger et de les tuer.

 _Peu de chance_ , pensa Toshiro en sautant sur le côté, lançant un autre sort. _Nous sommes deux et lui est seul. Hé bien, deux en fait, mais un seul corps. Donc, un et demi ?_

 _''_ _Attention, Maitre !''_

Ils continuèrent à se battre, surtout Toshiro et Quirrell tandis qu'Harry jetait quelques sorts ici et là. Tout semblait bien se passer, jusqu'à ce que Toshiro recule et que son pied glisse sur la marche d'un l'escalier.

Normalement ce ne serait pas gênant, mais il avait été distrait et avec ça Quirrell sauta sur lui, le saisissant par le cou en l'immobilisant. ''Je te tiens,'' murmura-t-il ainsi que Voldemort.

Toshiro lutta mais les mains de Quirrell se resserraient autour de sa gorge, lui coupant l'oxygène, et gardant la main de sa baguette vers le bas. Il était coincé. Il luttait pour respirer, mais des tâches noires obstruaient sa vision et il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Était-ce vraiment la façon dont il allait mourir, encore une fois ? C'était si pathétique comme façon contre un adversaire qui était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne devrait l'être ? Il était _capitaine,_ il ne devait pas…

Tout d'un coup il se retrouva en l'air. De petits éclats de pierre son tombés sur son corps et il ferma les yeux pour les protéger. La chute reprit et il s'écrasa contre quelque chose de solide. Il tomba au sol et se recroquevilla en boule, prenant des respirations courtes et rapides. Lorsque le sifflement dans ses oreilles cessa, il ouvrit des yeux et vit qu'il était couché contre d'un les murs latéraux. La dalle en face du miroir, qui n'a pas été touchée, était brisée et des morceaux étaient dispersés dans toute la salle. Harry était encore debout de l'autre côté, la baguette levée en regardant quelque chose à gauche de Toshiro.

Quirrell.

Le professeur arrivait péniblement à se remettre sur ses pieds, se débarrassant des pierres sur lui. ''Imbécile,'' siffla-t-il en regardant Harry. ''Je suis devenu plus fort pour fusionner avec mon maitre et en buvant le sang des licornes. Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais me tuer avec quelque chose comme ça ?''

''Non, mais je pouvais aider Toshiro.'' Fit Harry en regardant l'autre garçon, qui s'était assis. Il ajouta :''Je vais m'en occuper à partir de maintenant.''

Toshiro répondit :''Ne te fais pas tuer, Potter.''

Quirrell sauta. Harry lui jeta un sort. Quirrell le repoussa et continua vers lui. Il agrippa le bras d'Harry.

Il recula avec un cri douloureux.

Tout fut silencieux un moment alors qu'ils essayaient tous de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Harry se tenait avec hésitation sur l'un des escaliers Quirrell se tenait non loin en soignant sa main, qui semblait brulée : à vif, rouge et brillante. Toshiro, lui, était appuyé contre le mur, tenant ses côtes, il pensait que deux étaient cassées. Putain de gigai. Il était si faible !

''Je ne peux pas le toucher,'' murmura Quirrell, probablement à Voldemort, dont le visage répondit par un cri.

'' Alors, tue-le, imbécile, qu'on en finisse !''

Quirrell hésita puis se jeta sur Harry, qui agit instinctivement en une fraction de seconde en jetant sa baguette magique. Il tomba quand Quirrell l'attrapa et il saisi son bras. Une fumée s'échappa de là où il l'avait touché et Quirrell cria, fort et longtemps, mais Harry ne le lâcha pas. Au lieu de ça il mit son autre main sur le visage de l'enseignant. Quirrell se débattait, son cri devenant insupportablement strident, mais Harry ne le lâcha pas. Peut être ne pouvait-il pas. Son visage était crispé et il semblait souffrir.

Toshiro commença à réfléchir, il devait pouvoir aider, mais quelqu'un arriva avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Ce n'était pas un chapitre particulièrement long mais j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés, je dois bien l'admettre. Alors je tiens à m'excuser si certaines phrases sont un peu mal tournées.**

 **Ha oui, pour les fana (ou pas forcément d'ailleurs) de crossover je vais rapidement mettre en ligne le prologue d'un crossover Bleach/Labyrinthe, je sais qu'une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra est déjà intéressée mais je fais passer le message pour ceux que ça tenterai ! Bon, j'arrête ma petite pub et vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le 10ème et avant dernier chapitre de ce crossover, du moins pour cette ''année'' là !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Avertissement ! Tous les droits de Bleach et Harry Potter reviennent à Tite Kubo et JK Rowling.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Rappel : cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Silvermoon42.**

 **Par la même occasion je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont lu cette traduction et plus particulièrement ceux qui m'on laissé un petit review, la plus assidue se reconnaîtra et je la remercie de ses nombreux compliments et encouragements.**

* * *

Quirrell fut repoussé loin d'Harry, qui tituba. Il tomba et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gémissant toujours pathétiquement. Toshiro resta immobile et silencieux alors que le nouveau venu regardait Harry.

''Il ira bien, mais je vais l'emmener voir Madame Pomfresh.''

Toshiro laissa échapper un soupir qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. ''Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?'' Fit-il en essayant de garder un ton respectueux, mais entre ses côtes douloureuses et ses violents maux de tête, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour les formalités.

''J'ai entendu du professeur McGonagall que vous quatre aviez entendu parler de la pierre. De là, il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre ce que vous alliez faire. Malgré ce que vous semblez tous penser, je ne vais pas laisser mourir des élèves inutilement. Je suis donc venu''. Rogue le regarda fixement. ''Avez-vous la pierre ?''

Toshiro n'avait jamais eut la méfiance du trio d'or envers le professeur, alors il secoua la tête. ''Non, Quirrell semblait penser qu'elle était dans le miroir. C'est vrai ?''

''Oui. Dumbledore l'a placée là lui-même.'' Rogue le regarda à nouveau. ''J'ai fait remonter Weasley et Granger. Aucun d'eux n'a été grièvement blessé. Et toi ?''

''Je vais bien'', déclara Toshiro. Il pouvait guérir ses côtes plus tard.

''Alors quittons cet endroit.'' Rogue se mit à genoux à côté d'Harry et glissa un bras sous ses épaules pour que le garçon s'appuie sur lui. ''Vous avez tout les deux besoin de rentrer.''

Toshiro suivi le professeur tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

* * *

L'été était là. L'été était _définitivement_ là.

Toshiro était assis près de la fenêtre ouverte, regardant l'extérieur. Il voulait abaisser la température de la pièce mais il y avait d'autres personnes à l'intérieur, et ça soulèverait bien trop de questions qu'il voulait éviter. Il avait déjà été bien assez importuné par toute l'école en voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la pièce du sous sol. Il avait gardé un air renfrogné sur le visage, celui qui écartait les étudiants trop curieux, mais il entendit deux séries de pas approcher.

''Toshiro, Harry est réveillé. Tu veux venir le voir ?''

''Pour la centième fois, Weasley, c'est _Hitsugaya_ , pas Toshiro.''

''Peut importe l'ami on est tous les deux des enfants.''

''Je ne suis pas un enfant.''

Ron leva les mains et se tourna vers Hermione. ''Tu veux venir, Hitsugaya ?'' Dit-elle avec un regard noir envers Ron.

''Oui. Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé d'aller la voir de toute façon. Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups.'' Il sauta de sa fenêtre, heureux que ses côtes ne protestent pas. Après que Rogue les ai raccompagné à l'école, il les avait laissé dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'était précipitée vers eux pour soigner Harry et Ron. Toshiro avait essayé de partir mais elle insista pour l'examiner, et elle trouva vite ses côtes cassées. Maintenant il était contraint de les laisser guérir au rythme d'un être humain, mais au moins les sorciers étaient un peu plus rapides.

Ils arrivèrent à trouver madame Pomfresh et obtinrent cinq minutes, mais pas plus ! A l'intérieur Harry leur raconta toute l'histoire de ce qui était arrivé (Toshiro leur avait déjà raconté mais ils voulaient l'entendre à nouveau apparemment). Pendant l'histoire, Toshiro lançait un regard méprisant à la montagne de boites de bonbons sur la table face au lit d'Harry.

 _Gamins._

''Toute l'école en parle,'' fit Ron avant de lancer un regard à Toshiro.'' Mais quelqu'un n'a rien voulu dire.''

''Ils ont mieux à faire que du commérage.'' Déclara le capitaine, assis sur le lit d'à côté. Il fut irrité de constater que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

''En fait, non, on n'a pas mieux à faire,'' répondit le roux. ''Les examens sont terminés.'' Finalement ils réussirent à retourner au sujet qu'ils abordaient avant de se laisser distraire. Sérieusement, ils rappelaient Abarai Renji à Toshiro. ''Alors la pierre est détruite ? Et Flamel va mourir ?''

'' C'est ce que je lui ai dit,'' répondit Harry.'' Mais Dumbledore m'a répondu... Comment c'était, déjà ? « Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus ».''

Toshiro grogna et ils se tournèrent vers lui. ''C'est un vieil homme intelligent'', dit-il. En vérité Toshiro était probablement plus vieux que le directeur, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

''Tu crois qu'il voulait vraiment que tu y ailles ?'' Demanda Ron. '' C'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé la cape d'invisibilité de ton père ?''

''Hé bien !'' Explosa Hermione. '' Si il l'a fait…je veux dire… c'est terrible… tu aurais pu te faire tuer. ''

''Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça,'' fit pensivement Harry.

''Si, ça l'est.'' Coupa Toshiro.

Harry secoua la tête d'exaspération. ''Peu importe.''

Puis Madame Pomfresh fit irruption dans la chambre. '' Vous avez eu près d'un quart d'heure, maintenant DEHORS ! Pas vous, monsieur Hitsugaya !''

* * *

Toshiro reçu l'accord de l'infirmière peu de temps après. Il n'avait pas pu sortir assez vite. Cependant, il devait à présent assister à une réunion des capitaines par téléphone. Formidable. Juste merveilleux.

Pour éviter toute confusion, il sortit dans un endroit calme au bord du lac, attendant l'appel. Quand celui-ci vint, il décrocha immédiatement.

''Hitsugaya Toshiro, Capitaine de la 10ème division.''

''Capitaine Hitsugaya, nous allons faire vite. Le capitaine Kurotshuchi aimerait savoir si vous avez la pierre philosophale.''

Toshiro secoua la tête, et se souvient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. ''Suis-je en haut parleur ?''

Il eut un instant de silence. Puis :''Commandant ?''

Toshiro se rendit alors compte de quelque chose. '' Donc, c'est la raison pour laquelle personne ne pouvait se comprendre la dernière fois. Ça a beaucoup plus de sens.''

''Où voulez vous en venir ?'' Le ton du capitaine en chef était clairement ennuyé. Toshiro retint un ricanement, amusé que le vieil homme ne sache pas comment utiliser son denreishinki.

''Je vais vous dire comment activer le haut parleur…''

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir tout vérifié cinq fois, le capitaine en chef réussi finalement à mettre le téléphone sur haut parleur.

''Bon, capitaine Kurotshuchi, je n'ai pas la pierre. Je crois qu'elle est toujours coincé dans le miroir.''

''Quoi ?'' La voix de Mayuri était aussi éraillée que d'habitude. '' Êtes vous un tel imbécile incompétent que vous ne pouviez pas remplir une chose _aussi simple_ que la tâche de récupérer une pierre ?! Quel genre de capitaine êtes-vous ?!''

''Essayez de demander à un miroir de vous donner une pierre tout en esquivant une salve de sort capricieux avec un enfant sur-dramatique de onze ans brandissant une baguette mortelle _et_ un vampire à deux faces avec des tendances meurtrière. J'étais un peu distrait.''

Silence. Le calme perdura si longtemps que Toshiro vérifia si son téléphone marchait toujours.

''Voulez vous répéter cela, capitaine ?'' Le commandant en chef avait l'air confus.

''Bien sur. J'étais dans une pièce avec un enfant, un homme à deux visages et un miroir brisé avec la pierre philosophale implantée à l'intérieur. L'arrière de la tête de l'homme criait à son hôte de nous tuer tous les deux, l'enfant à brulé l'homme à mort, l'homme a essayé de s'enfuir et je n'ai rien vu dans le miroir. Par conséquent je n'ai pas pu en sortir la pierre.''

Il s'amusait vraiment, il avait plusieurs autres versions qui pouvaient marcher, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire c'était de demander. Oh, comme il espérait qu'ils le fassent.

''Êtes vous… ivre ?''

Tant pis.

* * *

Le Grand Hall avait été sur-embelli de vert et d'argent pour représenter la maison Serpentard qui remportait la coupe des Maisons pour la septième fois consécutive. Une bannière géante avec le serpent de Serpentard était accrochée derrière la table principale. A l'exception de serpentard, toutes les autres maisons étaient calmes, pleurant leur perte et la fin de l'année scolaire.

 _Pourquoi sont-ils bouleversés parce que l'année se termine ?_ Se demanda Toshiro. _Ils n'ont plus de devoir à faire._

 _''_ _Ou de paperasse,''_ rit Hyorinmaru alors que Toshiro hochait la tête, se rappelant de la paperasse que Matsumoto lui avait envoyé tout au long de l'année. Il avait fait la plus grande partie en Histoire de la Magie.

Toshiro était assis à côté de Ron et Hermione pendant le diner, écoutant en silence les conversations autour de lui. La plupart parlaient de leurs plans pour l'été. Il entendit qu'un des enfants allait aux États Unis, d'autres allaient au parc aquatique, un autre se rendait dans l'Himalaya et allait y faire de la randonné. On lui demanda quels étaient ses projets. Il posa sa tasse de thé et répondit.

''Je vais rentrer chez moi et faire en sorte qu'une certaine personne n'a pas permis à tout le monde de devenir des alcoolique enragé détruisant tout sur leur passage. Si c'est le cas, ils passeront par une phase de désintoxication et d'entrainement. J'espère qu'ils seront vivant.''

Il appréciait vraiment ses réponses.

Tout était calme autour de lui. Puis Ron dit, en une bouchée de pommes de terre, attirant l'attention :''Tu es un petit mec vraiment sombre tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, Toshiro ?''

''Je ne suis pas petit, ne m'appelle pas ''mec'' ou ''Toshiro'', tu dois m'appeler _seulement_ par mon nom de famille et pour l'amour de Dieu, avale avant de parler !''

Pour une raison ou pour une autre cela fit rire tout les autres. Il fixa le Weasley rougissant et prit une autre gorgée de thé. Enfin Hermione se calma assez pour poser une nouvelle question. ''On s'est connu toute l'année mais je ne crois pas que tu nous ais déjà parlé de chez toi. Tu pourrais nous en plus dire à ce sujet, à présent ?''

Toshiro posa de nouveau sa tasse de thé, pensif. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si il allait tout révéler d'ailleurs, il n'allait jamais les revoir, à moins qu'ils ne soient réunis à Soul Society. Mais ils ne se souviendraient pas de lui, alors quel était le mal ?

Toshiro décida de leur raconter. Il était ennuyé mais trouva amusant de tordre la vérité pour les rendre confus et, si possible, qu'ils aient peur de lui. ''Je viens du Japon, de toute évidence, et je ne connais pas mes parents. Ils sont morts quand j'étais petit et j'ai été élevé par une femme que j'appelle ma grand-mère, mais elle n'a pas de lien de parenté avec moi. J'ai été élevé avec une autre fille, et elle… on ne fait plus grand-chose ensemble. Une amie, que j'ai mentionnée un peu plus tôt, est constamment entrain de se saouler, essayant toujours de m'étouffer, et elle ne fait _jamais_ ses papiers mais je ne l'échangerai jamais pour quelqu'un d'autre.''

A ce moment là, il y avait les regards vides et les froncements de sourcils perplexes, ahuris, qu'il aimait tant. Il décida de continuer.

''Il y a un homme là-bas, il est vieux, seul et malade, qui me donne toujours des bonbons. Il y a une fille plus jeune avec des cheveux roses qui est une vraie menace elle veut toujours ''jouer''. On essaye de ne pas trop irriter son père adoptif… Il est connu pour pourchasser les gens avec son épée. Ensuite, il y a un savant fou qui veut me disséquer, un vieil homme avec une barbe incroyablement longue, une femme avec une obsession contre nature pour les chats, une guérisseuse qui est encore plus dangereuse que le gars à l'épée… Il y a aussi un homme aux cheveux rivalisant avec le roux des Weasley.''

'Wow… Je suis surpris que tu n'ais pas encore fui'', déclara Ron, la bouche ouverte. Toshiro le regarda, _et il n'a encore pas avalé._ ''Ça ressemble à l'enfer.''

''Oh, ce n'est pas si mal,'' Fit Toshiro en secouant la tête. ''La plupart du temps personne ne tente de tuer personne. Sauf Zaraki… il est toujours entrain de me défier en duel…''

''Tu as une épée,'' fit un autre garçon, dont Toshiro ne pouvait se rappeler le nom, en sursautant. ''Tu en as une ?''

Toshiro hocha la tête. ''Oui. Et je sais comment l'utiliser.''

''Tu peux m'apprendre ?''

Toshiro regarda le garçon, qui se tortilla sous les perçants yeux turquoise. ''Je ne peux pas apporter une épée dans l'école, et si tu es tué, ça ne signifie que plus de paperasse.''

''D'accord…''

''Hey les gars,'' déclara une nouvelle personne dans l'accalmie générale, à quelques siège de Toshiro. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

''Toshiro ne veut pas enseigner à Seamus comment utiliser une épée parce qu'il à peur de la paperasse.''

''Je n'en ai pas peur,'' protesta Toshiro. ''Et c'est Hitsugaya !''

Harry secoua la tête. ''Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose.''

''Juste un peu'', déclara Ron.

A ce moment là, toute la salle se calma et leur attention se tourna vers l'avant de la salle. Dumbledore se tenait derrière le podium d'or en forme de chouette, les mains levées pour attirer leur attention. ''Une autre année se termine !'' Dit-il gaiment. '' Quelle année ça a été ! Espérons que vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine…''

'' Maintenant, si je comprends bien, il est venu le moment de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant: en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points, en troisième, Poufsouffle, avec trois cent cinquante-deux points Serdaigle a quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze.''

Les Serpentard on fait un tonnerre d'applaudissements avant de se calmer. Toshiro voulait juste que Dumbledore se dépêche, plus tôt il aurait fini, plus tôt il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Eh bien, pas vraiment, mais le temps semblait ralentir au fur et à mesure du discourt du directeur. En outre, avec autant de personnes, la salle chaude et étouffante, il ne voulait rien de plus qu'aller s'assoir près d'une fenêtre fraiche…

''Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard,'' dit Dumbledore en leur faisant un signe de tête. ''Cependant des évènements récents doivent être pris en compte.''

Les sourires des Serpentard devinrent moins triomphants. Tout le monde dans la salle fixait Dumbledore en attendant ses prochains mots.

''Ahem. J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer. Voyons voir… Oui, tout d'abord à Mr. Ronald Weasley... Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor quarante points.''

Les Gryffondor commencèrent à applaudir, Percy se ventait à tout le monde que son petit frère avait passé le jeu d'échec géant de McGonagall, et Toshiro se tourna vers Hermione. ''Donc, il obtient des points pour avoir joué aux échecs, mais pas pour sa bravoure et ou son abnégation. Pas étonnant que Serpentard gagne toujours. Ils savent évidement jouer à ce jeu.''

La sorcière haussa les épaules. ''Est-ce vraiment important ? Dumbledore nous donne des points !''

''Deuxièmement,'' continua Dumbledore une fois que les étudiants se soit à nouveau calmés. '' En second, Miss Hermione Granger… Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor quarante points.''

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras tandis que leurs collègues de Gryffondor sautaient de haut en bas, ils étaient à quatre-vingt points !

''En troisième, à Mr. Toshiro Hitsugaya…'' l'œil de Toshiro se crispa à la prononciation. '' Pour ses compétences et ses prouesses, j'accorde à la maison de Gryffondor vingt points.''

 _He bien, il est évident qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup,_ pensa Toshiro les bras croisés alors que les gens autour de lui lui donnaient des tapes dans le dos. _Et s'ils me touchent encore, je jure que du sang sera versé._

''Quatrième, Mr. Harry Potter…'' Le Hall devint très calme. Toshiro vit les Serpentard tourner à la couleur de leur maison. '' Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points.''

Toshiro fit le calcul mentalement, tout en ignorant le vacarme autour de lui. Ils avaient quatre cent soixante deux points, ils étaient à égalité avec Serpentard.

Enfin Dumbledore leva une main et la salle se tut progressivement. '' Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes'', dit-il, la voix grondante à travers la pièce. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut autant pour affronter ses amis. Je décerne donc dix points à Mr. Neville Londubat.''

Toshiro avait eu la prévoyance de mettre un sort d'assourdissement autour de lui. Il fit bien car son audition n'aurait jamais été la même. Si quelqu'un avait été debout à l'extérieur, il aurait pu penser qu'une explosion avait eu lieue, tellement le vacarme des Gryffondor était fort. Il leur lança tous un regard noir, applaudi poliment en regardant Neville livide disparaissant sous les étudiants excités.

''Ce qui signifie,'' Fit Dumbledore en couvrant le bruit. '' Nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.''

En frappant dans ses mains, les tentures vertes et argent devinrent écarlates et or, et le serpent de Serpentard fut remplacé par le lion de Gryffondor. Toshiro vit Rogue clairement énervé en serrant la main d'une McGonagall rayonnante, et il jeta un coup d'œil sympathique aux Serpentard au cœur brisé. Ils voulaient vraiment obtenir la coupe.

Il raconta ça à Hermione, qui lui hurla :'' Peu importe ! Nous avons gagné ! Nous avons gagné !''

Toshiro secoua la tête. Il était clair que personne ne pensait sensiblement ce soir. Ils n'irai évidement pas au lit, ce qui signifiait que ça allait être une nuit avec des enfants chahuteurs faisant la fête toute la nuit.

Tant pis. Il avait eu beaucoup de pratique avec une Rangiku ivre. Il pouvait bien gérer deux douzaines d'enfants.

N'est-ce pas ?

Faux.

Oh, que c'était faux.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Et voilà, nous arrivons au terme de cette folle aventure. Le prochain chapitre marquera la fin de la première année de Toshiro à Poudlard ! Première mais pas dernière ! A très bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Avertissement ! Tous les droits de Bleach et Harry Potter reviennent à Tite Kubo et JK Rowling.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Rappel : cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

A la lumière de la soirée, tous les étudiants en avaient oubliés que les résultats des examens allaient se dérouler le lendemain, mais les enseignants, eux, n'avaient pas oubliés. Ho non, au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, ils les attendaient avec des rouleaux de parchemin à distribuer. Comme il était le premier à arriver dans le Grand Hall, comme d'habitude, Toshiro fut le premier à recevoir ses notes.

''Entre nous,'' lui murmura McGonagall en lui remettant son rouleau. ''Tu sais, tu as eu les meilleurs notes parmi tous les autres étudiants de la plupart des années. C'est vraiment très bien.''

Toshiro accepta la louange avec un signe de tête. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Passer l'académie en un an rend moins sensible aux éloges, en particulier liées aux grades. Il a été catégorisé de prodige, après tout.

A sa grande surprise, Harry et Ron avaient réussis à avoir de bonnes notes. Il avait pensé qu'à coup sur ils échoueraient, au moins en Potions. Hermione avait obtenu le deuxième meilleur score de leur année, un choc. Même le garde du corps de Malfoy, Goyle, avait réussi. Tant pis. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, il pourrait subir une sorte d'attaque surprise en voyant ses notes et mourir, ce n'était pas que Toshiro voulait que ça se produise. Bien sur que non.

Le dernier jour d'école approcha rapidement et avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent les valises avaient été emballées, leurs hiboux étaient dans leurs cages et ils avaient finalement réussi à trouver le crapaud de Neville, Trevor, tapi dans un coin des toilettes. Tous les étudiants reçurent des notes leur rappelant de ne pas utiliser la magie pendant l'été. Toshiro la plia soigneusement et la jeta dans la poubelle, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'ils tracent la magie jusqu'à Soul Society.

Comme à leur arrivée, les premières années devaient aller sur le lac en bateau avec Hagrid et puis monter dans le train. Toshiro supposa que c'était censé être symbolique, en regardant le château s'éloigner, il sentit une étrange sensation s'agiter dans sa poitrine. Après avoir réfléchi là dessus avec Hyorinmaru pendant quelques minutes, ils conclurent que c'était de la peine. Poudlard allait lui manquer et ça le soulageai. Étrange. Ce n'était généralement pas le cas durant ses missions. Tant pis. Il s'en remettrait.

Toshiro se projeta plutôt sur ce qui suivrait, pensant à ce qu'il aurait à faire une fois de retour à Soul Society. Faire un rapport, ce que le commandant en chef voudrai d'abord, saluer sa division et les inspecter, rendre visite à Hinamori, strictement professionnel bien sur, et s'entrainer. Ça faisant trop longtemps depuis sa dernière sortie. Il hocha fermement la tête. C'était un bon plan.

Les étudiants montèrent à bord du train pour retourner à Londres, les élèves rirent, mangèrent des bonbons et regardèrent passer les paysages. Toshiro se changea rapidement avec des vêtements humains il n'y a absolument aucun moyen qu'il laisse tous les shinigami le voir avec l'uniforme ridicule de Poudlard. Toshiro était assis dans un compartiment avec le Trio d'or, mais surtout près de la fenêtre, et caressait Athéna. Le hibou était devenu un peu plus grand cette année, mais elle était encore petite.

 _''_ _Comme vous,''_ ricana Hyorinmaru.

 _''_ _Ho ferme la !''_

Le voyage en train semblait à la fois trop rapide et trop lent. Ils descendirent du train pour trouver une station bruyante et remplie de parents qui patientaient. Alors qu'ils attendaient à la queue leu leu pour quitter le compartiment, un vieux sorcier les laissait passer lentement afin qu'ils ne sortent pas tous en même temps pour ne pas affoler les moldus, Ron dit à ses trois amis qu'ils devraient venir chez lui pendant l'été.

''Je vous enverrai des hiboux,'' dit-il. Toshiro hocha la tête avec les autres, mais il pensait silencieusement qu'ils ne le reverraient jamais. Cependant il ne dit rien, il n'avait pas besoin de questions inutiles.

''Merci'', dit Harry. ''Je vais avoir quelque chose à espérer.''

Alors qu'ils furent bousculés par le portier dans le monde des moldus, Toshiro entendit des gens héler Harry.

''Au revoir, Harry !''

''A bientôt Potter !''

''Toujours célèbre,'' sourit Ron à Harry.

''Pas là où je vais, je te le garantis,'' répondit sèchement Harry.

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant d'entendre la voix d'une petite fille crier. ''Il est là, maman, il est là, regarde !'' Tous les quatre suivirent le son de la voix pour finalement voir Ginny Weasley, la jeune sœur de Ron, mais elle ne pointait pas Ron. Non, pourquoi montrerait-elle son frère ? Elle pointait Harry.

''Tu as une admiratrice,'' murmura Toshiro, pas assez fort pour que Ron l'entende, mais assez pour qu'Harry le puisse. Il rougit autant que les cheveux roux de Ron et bégaya quelque chose d'inintelligible.

''Harry Potter !'' Hurla la petite fille, sautant pratiquement de haut en bas tellement elle était excitée. ''Regarde, maman ! Je peux le voir !''

''Reste tranquille, Ginny, il est impoli de montrer du doigt. ''

La femme dodue leur sourit. ''Vous avez eu une année chargée ?''

''Certainement,'' déclara Toshiro, mais elle ne l'entendait pas car Harry répondit en même temps. Et qui écouterai un gamin quand le garçon qui avait survécu parlait ? Toshiro ne la blâma pas vraiment pour l'avoir ignoré, elle ne l'avait probablement pas fait exprès.

''Très. Merci pour les caramels et le pull, Mrs Weasley.''

''Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi, chéri.''

 _Je n'ai pas eu de pull,_ grogna Toshiro pour lui-même et peut-être pour Hyorinmaru, si le dragon de glace l'écoutait.

C'était le cas. '' _L'auriez vous au moins porté, Maitre ?''_

 _''_ _Probablement pas. Je n'aime pas être au chaud de toute façon, je te remercie.''_

Il savait que le dragon avait juste haussé les épaules. '' _Alors vous ne devriez pas être jaloux.''_

 _''_ _Je ne suis pas jaloux !''_

 _''_ _Je fais partie de votre âme, Maitre, je peux dire tout ce que vous ressentez à tout moment.''_

 _''…_ _c'est un peu effrayant.''_

 _''_ _A qui vais-je le dire ? Il n'y a que vous et moi ici.''_

 _''_ _Bien vu.''_

Toshiro revint à lui avant de constater que trois autres personnes se trouvaient à proximité. Il les étudia. Le premier, un homme grassouillet avec un visage légèrement pourpre et une moustache grasse, était le plus proche, mais il avait l'air furieux. Il fixait la chouette d'Harry, Hedwig, Toshiro avait finalement retenu son nom. Derrière lui se tenait une femme dangereusement mince pour son âge et un garçon, dangereusement en surpoids, un peu plus âgé qu'Harry. Ces deux là semblaient terrifiés par quelque chose.

Toshiro se demanda de qui il s'agissait, il réalisa alors qui ils étaient. L'oncle Vernon d'Harry, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley. Toshiro se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu Harry se plaindre à leur sujet. Apparemment ils le haïssaient et le faisaient dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier… hé bien, ce n'était pas trop mal. Kuchiki Rukia dormait dans le placard de Kurosaki Ichigo à chaque fois qu'elle était à Karakura.

 _'_ 'Vous devez être la famille d'Harry !'' Fit gaiment monsieur Weasley.

''Façon de parler,'' Dit l'homme.''Dépêche-toi, mon garçon, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.'' Sur ce, il se retourna et partit. Harry resta derrière pour avoir quelques instants avec Ron, Hermione et Toshiro.

''Rendez vous cet été alors.''

'' J'espère que tu passeras de... de bonnes vacances'', fit maladroitement Hermione, se demandant vraiment comment quelqu'un pouvait être si désagréable, surtout la famille.

'' Oh, sûrement,'' dit Harry, un sourire se répandant sur son visage. '' ils ne savent pas que l'usage de la magie est interdit à la maison. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec Dudley, cet été…''

''Ne les tue pas,'' déclara immédiatement Toshiro, qui reçu des regards curieux, le forçant à développer. ''Pense à la paperasse.''

Ils rirent, Harry les salua et parti avec sa famille, trainant sa malle et sa chouette. Les trois autres le regardèrent partir puis se retournèrent. ''Ma famille est là bas'', fit Hermione en désignant un couple ordinaire qui les regardait d'en face de la station. ''Je dois y aller. On s'écrit tout les jours, vous m'entendez ?''

''Bien sur,'' rit Ron. ''Si notre hibou peut faire beaucoup de vol.''

Toshiro se senti étrangement mal de leur mentir. Bizarre. ''Ouais,'' enchaina-t-il. Ils le regardèrent curieusement.

''Quel est le problème, Toshiro ?'' Demanda Ron.

''C'est Hitsugaya.'' Fit-il immédiatement en répondant automatiquement, mais il manquait le panache proverbial qu'il contenait d'habitude. '' Ce n'est rien… je vous verrais l'année prochaine.''

''Au revoir !'' Ron lui tapa sur l'épaule, de la façon maladroite dont faisaient les garçons.'' A l'année prochaine !''

''Ouais, je suis impatiente de te revoir !'' Hermione l'enlaça et il lui rendit son geste avec hésitation. Bien sur, ça devait être le moment où son pire cauchemar est arrivé.

''Capitaine, je… Vous enlacez une fille ! Oh, vous avez une petite amie ! C'est super pour vous !''

Immédiatement Toshiro s'éloigna d'Hermione, rougissant. Il se tourna alors vers l'éblouissant sourire de son vice-capitaine. ''Elle n'est pas ma petite amie,'' grogna-t-il. ''Ne repend pas cette rumeur.''

''Comme si ça avait fonctionné avant.'' Elle lia ses doigts derrière sa tête et sourit. ''D'ailleurs, le capitaine Kuchiki veut vous tuer.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?'' Soupira-t-il, ignorant les regards confus de ses amis.

'' _Oh, vous pensez à eux comme des amis maintenant ? C'est bien.''_

 _''_ _Tais toi, lézard envahissant !''_

 _''_ _Ah, ne soyez pas si dur ! Je sais que vous m'aimez. Allez, avouez-le. Vous m'aimez, non ? Allez, dites-le. Dites-le, Maitre, dites-le.''_

Toshiro tenta d'ignorer l'esprit de son zanpakuto et se concentra sur les mots de Rangiku. Si Byakuya voulait le tuer, il devait savoir pourquoi. ''Eh bien, tout le monde pense qu'il est père…'' Toshiro gémit. ''Et à cause de vous tout le monde pense qu'il a fait des enfants par le biais de la mitose, mais ce n'est que l'une des théories.''

'' Et qui dois-je remercier pour la diffusion de cette rumeur ?'' Fit-il en regardant ostensiblement Rangiku. Son sourire s'élargit.

''Je suis choquée et consternée que vous pensiez que _je_ voudrai faire une telle chose. Vraiment, capitaine, vous avez si peu confiance en m…''

''Crache le morceau, Matsumoto !''

''Les gardes à la réunion des capitaines l'on entendu,'' dit-elle rapidement. ''Ce n'était pas moi, je le jure !''

Toshiro soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. ''Zut…''

''Attend, c'est donc _ça_ Matsumoto ?'' Intervint soudainement Ron, regardant le capitaine et le vice-capitaine. Elle le regarda curieusement.

''Oui, je suis Rangiku Matsumoto, comme vous dites ici. Est-ce que je te connais ?''

''Non, mais Toshiro crie toujours après vous en charabia à chaque fois que vous lui envoyez un paquet.''

''C'est Hitsugaya ! Et c'est du japonais,'' marmonna Toshiro, mais Rangiku le tira soudain dans une de ses étreintes.''

''Oh, capitaine ! Il est bon de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Comment était l'école ?''

''Ne change pas de sujet,'' grogna-t-il en se tortillant pour sortir de son emprise. ''Si je trouve le bureau rempli de papiers, je vais te geler à ta chaise jusqu'à ce que tu ais terminé !''

''Capitaine ! N'ayez pas si peu confiance en moi !''

''Est-ce qu'ils sont fait, alors ?''

''Hé bien…''

''Matsumoto…''

''Il peut y en avoir un peu…''

''Argh !'' Il la prit par la main et commença à l'emmener loin.

Derrière eux, Mr Weasley les regardait partir. ''Enfant chanceux…'' murmura-t-il. Mrs Weasley le frappa derrière la tête.

* * *

Toshiro traina Rangiku dans une ruelle où personne ne pouvait les voir. Rangiku commença cela immédiatement. ''La plupart des gars aimeraient être seuls avec moi,'' fit-elle en riant, mais il ne fit que la regarder et ouvrit un Senkaimon. Deux papillons de l'enfer volèrent à travers lui.

''Je ne suis pas la plupart des gars. Maintenant viens.''

''Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Capitaine, vous êtes gay ?''

''Quoi ?! Non !''

''Oh, vous ne devez pas être timide à se sujet ! C'est normal ! Je veux dire, vous n'avez jamais montré aucun intérêt pour les filles, et vous êtes toujours en colère quand je vous serre contre…''

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne montre aucun intérêt pour les filles ?'' Ils marchaient à travers le monde du précipice, suivant les papillons. Rangiku s'arrêta brusquement.

''Vous l'avez fait ?''

''Bien sur. Tu n'a pas remarqué les signes.''

Elle hurla et l'enlaça par derrière. ''Oh, vous avez eu des signes ?! Je ne peux pas croire que je les ai ratés ! Alors, qui était-ce ? C'était Hinamori ? Je parie que c'est elle. Vous agissez toujours maladroitement l'un avec l'autre, oh ! Est-ce votre signe ?''

Toshiro ignora son monologue, regrettant énormément de lui avoir raconté. ''Oh, sois tranquille,'' dit-il finalement. ''On est arrivé.''

* * *

Un mois après sa mission tout s'était finalement calmé. Après son arrivée à Soul Society, Toshiro avait laissé son gigai à la douzième division, puis était retourné à sa division les trouvant alignés pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux à Rangiku, mais les salua à son tour. Puis il fit son rapport, ce qui lui prit une quantité considérable de temps, plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Après plusieurs jours d'entrainement intensif, il était content d'être de retour au niveau qu'il avait avant sa mission. Toute l'énergie refoulée avait été libérée, à la plus grande frayeur de sa division.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Toshiro était seul au centre des terrains d'entrainement de la dixième. Il avait terminé tous ses papiers, et avait été agréablement surpris de constater que Rangiku ne lui en avait pas laissé beaucoup. Maintenant il était temps de s'entrainer._

 _Il leva les épaules et étira ses muscles. Quand il fut échauffé, il tira Hyorinmaru de son fourreau dans son dos. Au début il ne s'entraina qu'au zanjutsu, sans shikai ni bankai. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son reiatsu devenait plus fort qu'il ne l'était normalement pendant un entrainement, mais il libéra le shikai et il explosa. Certains commentèrent à éviter les terrains d'entrainement, craignant qu'être happé par son reiatsu ou par la glace qui venait en conséquence._

 _Après s'être entrainé en shikai, il remarqua qu'il avait encore un vaste excès d'énergie spirituelle, alors il libéra le bankai. C'est à ce moment que les choses tournèrent mal._

 _De grandes ailes de glaces se propagèrent dans son dos, une longue queue s'étendit derrière lui, son bras droit s'enferma dans la glace, se terminant par une mini version de la tête d'Hyorinmaru et son bras gauche ainsi que ses jambes furent également recouvertes de glace, se terminant par des griffes. Sa pression spirituelle s'abattit autour de lui, et les quelques shinigami à proximité pâlirent ou certains tombèrent à genoux._

 _La seule raison pour laquelle les shinigami ne se précipitèrent pas à ses côtés pour savoir pourquoi son reiatsu était si élevé était parce qu'il y avait toujours de fortes fluctuations dans la zone de combat quand le shinigami se battait. En ce moment, ils devinrent plus nerveux et regardèrent dans sa direction, mal à l'aise en présence d'un reiatsu de capitaine si élevé, même si il ne faisait que s'entrainer._

 _Heureusement, il semble que le petit capitaine s'en soit rendu compte et désactiva son bankai, presque coupablement. Il regarda les terrains d'entrainements couvert de glace, et il se dit : ''Je dois aller quelque part où ils ne seront pas affectés.'' Donc il le fit. Toshiro s'entraina dans une grotte loin du Seireitei et ce jusqu'à ce que ses réserves excédentaires de reiatsu aient brulées._

 _Quand il revint à la division, ses subordonnés se tenaient autour des terrains d'entrainement, se demandant quoi faire au sujet de la glace. Toshiro fit quelques sauts pour arriver derrière eux, cessant le shunpo, et dit :''On n'aura pas de sécheresse ici pendant quelques temps, au moins.''_

 _La glace ne fondit pas pendant un long moment. Toshiro n'était nullement enclin à la laisser faire. L'été arriva et il faisait de son mieux pour gérer sa mauvaise humeur, mais c'était sacrément dur avec une telle chaleur ! Donc, il passa beaucoup de temps sur son champ de glace à faire sa paperasse._

 _*fin du flashback*_

C'était l'endroit où l'on pouvait actuellement trouver l'enfant capitaine : sur les terrains d'entrainement congelés à faire sa paperasse. Il s'était lui-même construit une petite chaise et un bureau de glace, puis avait érigé un plafond de glace au-dessus de lui, soutenu par quatre colonnes pour pouvoir rester à l'ombre. Il avait découvert qu'il aimait ça et avait décidé qu'il le ferait plus souvent l'été.

Il avait également été très amusé de voir ses subordonnés déraper et glisser sur la glace en essayant de le rejoindre. Il était près du bord mais ils avaient encore quelques mètres à traverser pour se rendre à son bureau. Enfin, il eut pitié d'eux et fit fondre un petit chemin menant à son bureau. Ils apprécièrent le geste et étaient encore plus heureux quand ils le trouvèrent bien moins grincheux quand il était entouré de glace.

En bref, cet arrangement faisait le bonheur de tous à l'exception de Rangiku, peut-être. Mais oublions, Toshiro ne s'en prenait pas à tout le monde ! La division était heureuse !

Mais ce bonheur cessa quatre semaines après son retour à Soul Society.

Il travaillait à son bureau de glace quand un petit, brun et blanc, hibou vint se percher sur le bord de son bureau. Elle laissa tomber un papier et hulula doucement. ''Merci, Athéna'', déclara Toshiro en ramassant le papier.

Il avait commencé à utiliser Athéna à la place des papillons de l'enfer quand il était revenu à Soul Society, pour des messages sans importance. Ca semblait amuser tout le monde et le capitaine en chef n'avait rien dit, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle était heureuse et s'exerçait. C'était gagnant pour tout le monde.

Toshiro ouvrit le message et lu. Il prit alors son épée et la sangla à son dos.

* * *

Le capitaine en chef remplissait des papiers dans son bureau quand il entendit toquer. Il invita la personne à entrer, comme si il savait de qui il s'agissait. ''Capitaine Hitsugaya, je vous remercie d'être venu si rapidement.''

''Il n'y a pas de problème,'' répondit l'enfant capitaine en le saluant. Le capitaine en chef remarqua que sa chouette était sur son épaule gauche. Elle le regardait de ses deux yeux gris charbon.

Hitsugaya semblait mieux supporter la chaleur cet été. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles histoires d'horreur sur la dixième division. Peut-être était-ce dû au champ de glace qu'il avait créé. Dans tous les cas, ça semblait lui faire du bien.

''Je vous ai fait appelé car j'ai une mission pour vous.''

''Encore ?'' Le capitaine en chef était certain que la question étonnerai même le petit capitaine, le garçon baissa les yeux vers le sol. Le capitaine en chef hocha la tête.

''Vous êtes le seul qui puisse faire cette mission.''

Il vit les sourcils d'Hitsugaya se rapprocher. ''De quoi s'agit-il ?''

Le commandant prit une profonde inspiration. Si Hitsugaya allait se mettre en colère, c'était maintenant. ''C'est assez long… retour en Angleterre.''

L'œil d'Hitsugaya se crispa. Le capitaine en chef s'en amusa beaucoup, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. ''Puis je vous demander pourquoi je dois y retourner ?''

Ça se passait mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé. ''Nous avons passé en revue vos rapport et avons déterminés que, alors que dans l'ensemble le monde des sorciers ne représentait pas une menace, le « seigneur des ténèbres », également connu sous le nom de Voldemort, _est_ une menace. Vous aller aider les sorciers et sorcières tant qu'il ne sera pas vaincu.''

Encore une fois l'œil d'Hitsugaya se crispa. Il était clair que le petit capitaine était ennuyé, mais il se contrôlait. ''Et cela signifie retourner à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant ?''

Le capitaine en chef hocha la tête.

Hitsugaya prit une grande inspiration. ''Bien monsieur.'' Le garçon ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué mais il semblait bouder un peu. Être dans une école pleine d'enfant ne devait plus avoir beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Le capitaine en chef sentit les coins de sa bouche se relever dans un doux sourire. Peut-être que cette mission lui ferai du bien.

''Vous allez recevoir une lettre de l'école bientôt. Vous nous quitterait le matin suivant sa réception et vous irez recueillir tout ce qu'il vous faut pour votre deuxième année. Allez voir le capitaine Kurotshuchi... il vous aidera à vous préparer.''

''Bien monsieur.''

''C'est tout. Oh, essayez de vous amuser.''

Il tiqua. ''Oui, monsieur.''

Le capitaine en chef le regarda quitter son bureau. Oui, cette mission lui fera du bien.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Le dernier chapitre ! Je suis tellement triste… sauf que je vais poster le premier chapitre du second livre bientôt !** **J** **Il sera nommé ''Année 2 : La chambre à la fraicheur délicieuse''.**

 **Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui on commenté, lu, suivi, mit en favori… Vous êtes tous incroyable ! J'espère vous revoir dans le prochain livre ! Maintenant je suis habituée à écrire, ça devrait être mieux !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Tout comme pour notre joyeuses auteur je vous remercie pour tout, commentaires, lecture et tout ce qui s'en suis ! Merci beaucoup ! Cette traduction m'a prit du temps mais je ne m'en suis jamais lassée, pour une première fois ce fut concluant !**

 **Merci à tous et à très bientôt dans la seconde année !**

 **PS: je vais bientôt entrer dans une grosse période d'examens alors à partir de la semaine prochaine les chapitres de la seconde année risques d'être quelque peu en retard et je vous prie de m'en excuser, je me rattraperai vite c'est promis ! Merci de votre patience !**


End file.
